LYLY Background
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Regina Mills. Robin Locksley. What will happen when the world's biggest pop stars must collaborate because of a mishap in the music industry? Will the public finally learn the truth about the two? How they say they've never met, when really, they used to tear up the streets of Storybrooke on midnight runs full of laughs and love? (FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE) (backstory)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! For the last few months I have been working on a story, but I realized background information and flashbacks of the past would be helpful/wanted. The new story will be called ****_Love You, Lose You_****, and hopefully it will be finished soon! Here is the summary: **

**Regina Mills. Robin Locksley. The world's most popular and loved music artists. Fans already have suspicions about the two's past after learning both grew up in the same small town of Storybrooke, but what if it was something more than that? When Robin and Regina must collaborate because of a mishap in the music industry, how will the pop stars hide what they've been lying about the entirety of their careers? (secret past-relationship AU)**

**This will be where most of their past-relationship is explained. I hope you enjoy, and thank you all so much for the continuous support! I know I have to update my other stories, and that WILL happen, but who doesn't get a little distracted? :)**

**Chp 1: The Meeting**

Sixteen. She didn't feel any different than yesterday, when she was still fifteen. She loved her parents to death, but this big blow out party? All the coworkers and managers here that she didn't even know?

_Thanks, Mom and Dad. _

Her mother was the mayor, she had to know this wouldn't go over subtly. But she surely didn't expect the entirety of Party City to be right in their living room.

Regina smiled, nonetheless, as she stood next to her best friend, Emma Swan. Regina took a sip of the drink in her red plastic cup, laughing at something Killian, Emma's boyfriend, had said.

She and Emma had been best friends since seventh grade, and ever since they were paired up for that stupid science project, they have been inseparable.

The blonde was the polar opposite of her.

She was easily the most beautiful girl Regina's ever seen. Emma's long blonde hair looked so much better than her dark waves, and her best friend's green eyes had everything over the boring brown eyes that she was stuck with.

Emma was photogenic, and she was not. There was absolutely no way you could convince Regina she was as beautiful, or even came close to Emma. Even though she always felt small next to Emma, the blonde always made sure to tell her all of that was nonsense, and Regina honestly loved her for that.

Emma and Killian were the dream couple. And because of this, because of the amazing love her parents shared, and because of her previous failed relationship with Daniel Stables, she decided that love just wasn't for her.

No one would ever look at her the way her father looked at her mother. No one would stop and stare when she entered a room, not like the way Killian did with Emma. No one would even come close to catching feelings for her.

And she told herself she was okay with that.

"I'll be right back," Regina smiled to Emma as the brunette made her way to the kitchen, leaving the noise of people talking and music back behind her.

Regina sat down at the island, putting her face in her hands as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

She wasn't a social butterfly, but she wasn't a wallflower either. But the combination of music and chatter coming from all different areas was giving her a headache.

"Now, and please correct me if I'm wrong, shouldn't the birthday girl be out there having fun, not hiding out in her kitchen?"

Regina lifted her head with furrowed eyebrows, staring up at the voice she had never heard before. In front of her stood a guy who looked about her age.

Regina had never seen him before, but, god, if he wasn't extremely handsome.

"Who says I'm not having fun in here?" Regina teased back, and she had to hide her smile when the mystery man smirked, his dimples perfectly making her breathless.

He was tall, a few inches taller than her 5'5. His dirty blonde hair laid on top of his head in a perfect fashion, and she could see his muscles through his white t-shirt.

Regina looked into his eyes, and when she saw his crystal blues staring back at her, she decided blue was definitely the best eye color.

The mystery guy took a seat across from her, and Regina became intrigued.

"Not much of a people person, or just not feeling it today?" Blue Eyes asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina raised her eyebrows with a small grin, and he smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

If only she knew in a matter of months, his fingers would be the ones running through her hair.

"You know, I've heard about the mayor's beautiful daughter, but the stories do not do you justice. Especially not your eyes. They are quite stunning," the guy smiled, and Regina tried to figure out who the hell was making her stomach go wild with high butterflies.

She knew she couldn't let herself get too excited.

"Who are you? Another son of some co-worker my dad has the pleasure of working with?" Regina asked with a slight smirk, and a laugh emerged from the guy. It was then she noticed how a smile never looked better on anyone before.

"Not exactly… But, I would be absolutely wounded to find you have never heard of me before. I expect more from my family," Regina rolled her eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek, tampering her emotions down. She was one hundred percent sure she had no idea who this guy was.

He was handsome, of course, and his smile made her knees go weak, literally, and even if she thought that only happened in movies, she already knew this couldn't be anything.

His British accent gave it all away. He wouldn't be staying here in the states for long, and he probably had a long list of girls waiting to be his back at home.

Not to mention the other side of the argument...it was her.

Some teenage girl with big dreams that involved a microphone and a stage. If that wasn't a warning sign, nothing could be. He would think it was ridiculous, at age sixteen, still holding onto her childhood dream of becoming a singer/songwriter.

And that was why Regina knew it was ridiculous to have a crush on anyone, let alone this mystery case sitting in front of her. It would never end well. For many reasons.

"I have never seen you before, and I definitely have never heard of you before." Regina watched as the guy in front of her raised his eyebrows, showing a hint of a smirk laced around his chapped lips.

"Well, I guess it's good we're changing that now, of course," Regina laughed as she shook her head, wondering why this person in front of her was so different from all the other boys she's ever met.

She's known him two minutes, and she already knew he was the type of guy who didn't just want one thing. And that, that was a breath of fresh air.

Maybe if he'd stay in town, they could be friends.

"So, am I going to get a name here, or just call you Blue Eyes?" Regina asked with a special light in her eyes that wasn't there before. _Stop it, Regina. Don't let yourself get too excited. This is the last time you'll see him. _

"And where would be the fun of that, Beautiful?" Regina felt the color rush to her cheeks as he heard the name beautiful slip from his lips. Blue Eyes was doing something to her.

And she hated it.

"I suppose you're right," Regina sighed overdramatically. Blue Eyes smiled. Apparently, she was doing things to him, too.

And he loved it.

"Sixteen, huh?" He pointed to the paper crown on top of her head, and Regina laughed as she looked up, realizing it was still there. She took it off, playing with it in her hands.

"Yeah. My best friend has been waiting for this day longer than I have. I think she's more excited about it than I am at this point," they both laughed as Regina shook her head, tucking stubborn strands of hair behind her ear.

"When I turned sixteen, my family made a big deal about it too. At least you know they care," Regina nodded her head with a smile as she reached for her drink again.

"Was that last year?" Regina asked, and she felt a little better when he nodded his head. It was only a year difference. Regina wished it could have been more, just so it would be easier to push him away if/when she had to.

"You know, you're really something. I don't even know your name and yet, I know you aren't like the other girls… maybe we could get to know each other some more later on," Regina smiled as she raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to him.

"I don't do relationships," Regina whispered, and when Blue Eyes leaned in furthermore, the same daring features in his eyes as hers, Regina was sure the only thing she wanted to do was go the extra mile and kiss him.

"I'm sure we'll see about that," mystery guy whispered between them before he leaned back, and if Regina felt flushed or looked anything like it, he didn't say a word.

Just as Regina was about to say that wasn't possible, that there was no way he could ever change her mind, her mother walked in, stopping right at the door when she saw her daughter had company.

"Oh, there you are, Dear. Emma is looking for you… Am I interrupting something?" Cora asked, and Blue Eyes smiled as he got up from his seat at the island.

"Not at all," he winked at Regina, and the brunette had to fight the urge to smile back.

"Until next time, Love," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen, and left behind a doubtful Regina, and a suspicious Cora.

Regina threw her paper crown in the garbage as she stood from her seat, going back to the fridge to fill her cup, all the while her mother's curious, nosy eyes on her. What did she just walk in on?

"Regina, who is that?" Cora asked, but she could already see it in her daughter's eyes. She was falling for him, whoever he was. And fast. Just like last time. Hard and fast.

Regina looked over the way the guy walked out, and she smiled with a bite of her lip, trying to hide her interest in the mystery man.

"I have no idea," Regina looked over to Cora, who was smirking at her daughter as she walked to the brunette, pinching her cheeks as if she were a little kid.

"You're blushing," Cora teased, and Regina's smile went away immediately. She backed away from her mother and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"I'm not," Regina argued, and walked out of the room before her mother could say anything else.

….

"Em, this is way too much. Honestly," Regina sighed gratefully as she held three Taylor Swift tickets in her hands. Emma smiled as she brushed away her blonde hair, shaking her head as the best friends sat on the Mills' living room couch.

"It's not. I already asked my parents, and we are taking you. So go get every t-shirt, sweatshirt, poster, album, backpack, anything you can find, because we are going to the Fearless concert in March," Regina was smiling so hard her lips were shaking. It was too good to be true.

Regina crashed her best friend in the world's biggest hug, wanting to jump up and down.

Taylor Swift was one of her idols. She wanted to be like her one day.

"I can't believe this! This is amazing!" Regina squealed, and Emma nodded her head as they both stared at the tickets in awe.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret from you. We've had these tickets for three months now," Emma laughed, and Regina smiled, her heart going into happiness overload.

She was absolutely sure it was the best birthday ever.

After presents, the sun was finally beginning to set. Henry and Robert, Emma's father, were outback starting a fire in the firepit while their moms talked animatedly in the kitchen.

Emma and Regina were walking towards the kitchen to the back door when they heard a knock on the front door.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked to Regina, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, this is probably just my brother. He finally came home yesterday and when my parents found out, they insisted he come here for at least five minutes," Regina nodded her head, remembering how Emma said something about her brother coming home a couple weeks ago.

"He is super annoying, but I told him if he ruins tonight, I'll kill him, so hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid," Emma explained, and Regina laughed as she shook her head.

That's the other thing she loved about Emma. Her relationship with her brother.

All she knew about him was his name was Robin, and he lived far away with his best friend to go to school where a star football position was guaranteed.

Another thing Regina was secretly jealous of Emma for. Having siblings.

Regina decided she would let Emma and her brother bond before she was introduced, so she continued her walk towards the back door, meeting Henry and Robert by the fire.

Two minutes later, Emma walked in with her brother, and Regina smiled, excitedly to finally meet the guy her best friend always talked about. But when she looked up and finally caught a glimpse of exactly _who _Emma's older brother was, she wanted to cry.

"Mills Clan, this is Robin, my brother," Emma smiled as she introduced Robin to Cora, Henry, and Regina.

Cora and Henry smiled his way, Cora offering him a friendly wave. Then, he turned to Regina, and if the smirk on his face wasn't a smack in the face for Regina.

"So this is the famous best friend my sister never shuts up about," Robin smirked, and Regina stared in shock, everyone else oblivious to Regina's reaction.

Regina shut her open mouth as she smiled a thin smile, trying to hide her surprise in the clear light of day.

Robin walked over to her, holding his hand out to Regina, Emma narrowing her eyes a bit as she watched her best friend and her brother together.

"It's a pleasure again, Love," Robin whispered, and Regina shook his hand, showing no smile or hint of joy to see him again.

If only he could see her heart doing backflips in her chest.

"Robin Locksley, at your service," Robin smirked, and Regina let go of his hand, tucking random strands of hair behind her ear, trying not to make their 'introduction' appear unnatural.

"Regina," the brunette replied, and Robin smiled, his dazzling white teeth giving her a show.

"I think we'll get along quite nicely, don't you think?" Robin asked, and it was then a small smile escaped Regina. She cursed herself and fate.

"In your dreams, thief," Regina smirked with a raise of her eyebrows, and Robin shook his head with a grin. He had been waiting for the nickname ever since she learned his name.

"Always, your majesty," Regina rolled her eyes, pointing to the top of her head.

"I don't have my crown on anymore," Regina replied smartly, but Robin shrugged his shoulders before walking towards his parents.

"That doesn't make you any less of a queen in my book," Robin flashed her one more smile before going to his parents.

Regina bit her lip, hiding the fierce feelings ripping apart her stomach. As soon as Emma saw Robin was no longer busy with her best friend, the blonde grabbed Regina and pulled her to the side.

"He seems charming at first, but I promise you he's nothing special," Emma whispered quietly, totally calm and cool. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what Emma was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Just in case you are catching, oh, I don't know, a little crush on Robin," Emma smirked, as she poked Regina in the arm, teasing her. Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh as she glared at Emma playfully.

"Please, you know me. I don't do relationships, and I sure as hell don't do _feelings_. If you are worried about me falling for your brother, like every teen romance fiction has set up, you have nothing to worry about," Emma rolled her eyes with silly grin.

"I know, I know… I just don't want anything to split us up," Regina smiled as she looked at Emma seriously.

"That will never happen," Emma nodded her head as Regina gave her a hug.

Mid-hug, Regina lifted her head a smidge and saw Robin talking with his parents, an animated smile lighting up his pretty face.

Regina let out a silent, low breath, looking back down.

_He's off limits. Forget you met him, and move on. _

If only Regina had kept her eyes on Robin a little longer, for she would've seen his eyes lingering on her longingly, not trying to hide himself smiling into the cup of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the support on this story already! I have so many ideas and I'm really excited to share them all with you. I hope you had a great day :) here is chapter 2!**

**chapter 2: The Audition **

_**Chapter 2**_

Regina took a deep breath in front of her mirror, straightening out her favorite dark green top. It was a dressy tank top with spaghetti straps, and she smiled as she nodded her head, comparing it with her dark ripped jeans.

Regina grabbed her cream colored cardigan off the hanger by her drawer and wrapped it around her shoulders, snuggling into the comfy fall outfit.

Before finally walking out of her bedroom, she smiled to herself, looking up at the posters in her wall. Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, Keith Urban, Carrie Underwood, the list went on and on.

She let out a breath and made her way downstairs, brushing her fingers through her dark hair.

It was the fourteenth of September, a date she had been nervous about since the moment she knew what it meant. It was the day that would determine whether her childhood dream of becoming a singer/songwriter was ridiculous, or not so ridiculous at all.

Every single teacher. Every single guidance counselor. Every single kid in her grade. They all tried to hide their doubtful looks and questioning facial expressions when she told them she wanted to be a singer/songwriter.

No one believed in her. But she learned from an early age that that was okay. The only person who needed to believe in her was herself, and if her audition for Storybrooke High School Select Choir today at 2:30 pm precise went according to her plans and hopes, she would be one of the three new students the group takes in each year.

She had been upset last year when she found out the high school didn't allow freshmen to audition for the group, but Regina realized it was for the best. Over the last year, she had been practicing day and night for a chance into this prestigious group, and if a little bit of growth was all it took, then she would be a happy camper.

"Good morning, Dear. Today's the day," Cora announced with a large, bright smile as Regina walked into the kitchen, her nerves growing slowly each passing moment.

"Good morning," Regina smiled back, grabbing a banana from the fruit rack on the counter. Henry walked in and smiled when he saw his daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are going to do amazing, Sweetheart. I can already see your name in lights," Regina smiled and thanked him, her heart so full and happy.

"Thank you guys...it means the world to me how much you guys support me with this. Not a lot of parents would be this accepting," Cora and Henry smiled, Cora shaking her head with pride in her voice.

"Well, not a lot of parents have a daughter with an angel's voice," Regina smiled with a small blush as she thanked both her parents again, grabbing her school bag off the kitchen table.

"Break a leg, Kiddo! Let us know how it went as soon as you can. We love you," Henry exclaimed before Regina walked out the front door, and the brunette grinned as she blew a kiss to her parents.

Just as Regina was about to walk out of the house, Zelena, her older sister by three years, rushed down the steps, holding an envelope in her hands.

"R, wait!" the redhead exclaimed, and Regina turned, facing her sister.

Describing her relationship with Zelena was complicated. They used to be close, so close, Regina would come home every day from school and run straight up to Zelena's room, jumping on her bed as they'd listen to Taylor Swift and did their homework.

Now, Z was out of high school, and she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Their parents gave her a gap year to figure everything out, but Zelena took her frustration out on Regina.

Now, the sisters are lucky to talk twice a week.

"Here," Zelena breathed as she handed her little sister the white envelope, "open this after your audition. And only after, got it?"

Regina nodded her head with a confused look laced upon her face, but Zelena smiled with a nod of her head nonetheless.

Regina turned grabbed the doorknob, and with one foot out the door, Zelena called to her.

"Regina," she looked back again, ready to finally leave, when Zelena punched her arm lightly, a familiar teasing smile on her face.

"You are going to be amazing. Don't listen to all those stupid teachers. This is your time, and if you don't shine like I know you can, I will kick your ass," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as Zelena laughed to herself.

"And I still expect personal autographs when you make it big," Regina smiled and walked out the door with the envelope in her hand, feeling better than she did a couple minutes ago.

…

"He is _so _hot."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she walked behind two popular cheerleaders in a crowded hallway of her high school, wanting to roll her eyes at their conversation.

But when she found out who they were talking about, she couldn't blame them.

For the first time since Daniel broke up with her, Regina was starting to feel _that _way again. Like she would die for just the chance that Robin Locksley would look over at her.

She hated it. The butterflies, the constant fast heartbeat, the hope he would come over to her to say hi. It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

He was Emma's brother. Her best friend's brother. And, since when did she care about looks in a guy? Did Daniel ever make her feel this way? Or was it just Robin and his perfect body?

Regina groaned mentally and tried to block out the image of him. It had been two months since they first met, and she would be lying if she said they never spoke again.

He had asked for her number more than once, and although she was dying to give it to him, she knew she couldn't betray Emma like that. Because she knew, even though they both said numerous times they were only friends and would always remain that way, she knew her self control.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her promise.

It was no secret, Robin wanted to get to know her. She knew that even before she found out about his relation to Emma.

And Regina hated herself for even thinking of it, but Robin and his parents adopted Emma when she was two years old. So technically they weren't blood related… Regina knew better than anyone that blood does not make a family, but for once, she wished it did.

Regina thought about how they met often, how he actually seemed to want to try a relationship some point down the road. So, what if he still felt the same way? But he couldn't. Not now that he knew who she was.

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked into her eighth period class, ready for the day to be ready all ready.

She was one step closer to her audition.

….

Regina paced back and forth as she rubbed her hands together, her whole body shaking with nerves. It was Friday, and finally, after a whole three days of stress and agonizing worry, the list of the three freshman Mrs. Potts would let in Select Choir would finally be up.

Regina took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, her heart beating the hardest and fastest it's ever been.

She knew how rare this was. Every year, the new sophomores replaced the seniors who left, and because Storybrooke was such a small town, only about fifteen kids made the select group.

To say the brunette was terrified would be an understatement.

This was her way of proving everyone wrong. This would be how she would start her music career. And when the people in this small town found out she had made it big after years or hard work and dedication, she would roll her eyes with a laugh.

Regina smiled at the thought.

"I can see you shaking," Regina turned when she heard the familiar voice, and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked a Robin, folding her arms close to her chest. Robin smiled as he kept his hands snug in his pockets, walking towards her with a friendly look.

"The same as you. It seems this is a very competitive selection, isn't it?" Regina widened her eyes, and as he noticed her realization, he chuckled.

"Emma told me you're a star receiver for the football team. She never mentioned anything about singing," Regina raised her eyebrows, but Robin just shrugged his shoulders, a sudden shyness reaching his face.

"Not a lot of people know that about me," Robin breathed, and Regina smiled.

"So you actually take music seriously," it was more of a sign of relief than a question. Robin chuckled to himself as he looked her in the eyes, honesty swimming in them.

"Well, if I'm going to be singing upon thousands of fans one day, I suppose that is quite necessary," Regina smiled as she realized that she doesn't know the guy in front of her at all.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head, a little smirk visible.

"What, you're not going to tease me and tell me my dreams will never happen like everyone else?" Robin smiled when he saw Regina take a step closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to tell you what no one else has… Girls will be going crazy over you, with posters all over their walls, every single one of your albums stuck on repeat...not so different from now," Regina teased, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"And I'll be in the front row of every show. Then when you hit the top, we can both laugh at this stupid small town together," Robin's eyes widened with a smile. He never thought she would say that.

"You want to be a singer/songwriter too, huh?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head, the light in her eyes shining bright.

"The world isn't going to know what to do with us, Mills," Regina and Robin smiled at each other, but their moment was ruined when the creak of the chorus door sounded behind them.

Mrs. Potts smiled to the students in the hallways as she taped the list to the wall, and as soon as the elder lady was back in the room, the twenty-some students rushed to see the paper.

Regina felt her heart beat faster and faster as each student's face fell. She felt bad for them, horrible, actually, but it meant that there was still a chance for her.

"I can't look," Regina whispered to Robin as they stood a few feet away from the crowd. Robin let out a nervous breath as he grabbed her hand low by their sides, Regina's stomach going even crazier.

She knew she should've let go of his hand, but at that moment, she did not care.

Without saying a word, both walked up together, and Regina's whole world stopped.

She turned to Robin as Robin turned to her, and they both broke out in smiles worth a million words.

"We got in!" Regina exclaimed, her hands going to her head. Robin laughed as excitement filled both of them.

"I can't believe it's actually happening," Robin exclaimed in disbelief, and Regina smiled as she jumped up and down. The brunette was so happy, she forgot where she saw, who was with her, why it was wrong.

Without a single thought, Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and squealed, pressing into him. Instantly, Robin's arms wrapped around her as well, and it was too late for Regina to remember that she was supposed to stay away from him.

The two pulled away from the hug, Regina's eyes shining with tears, a graceful smile decorated on her lips.

"Did you just hug me?" Robin asked incredulously, and Regina chuckled under her breath, shaking her head.

"Don't expect it to happen again," Robin rolled his eyes at her response, and Regina smiled as she held her hands together, jumping up slightly one last time before calling her parents and sister, telling them her good news.

….

Regina looked across the table to see Robin staring at her, and her cheeks flooded with color under the low diner lights of Granny's as she hid her smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head.

Once the Mills and Locksleys found out both their children had made Storybrooke Select Choir, they insisted on meeting up at Granny's to celebrate. So here they were now, sitting at a table for eight, only the two of them sitting there.

Emma was in the arcade portion of the diner with Killian, and both sets of parents were talking to Granny and Ruby, probably boasting about their talented children.

Robin played with the plastic straw in his cup as he swirled around the ice.

"What if I wasn't Emma's brother?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she tucked stubborn pieces of hair back behind her ear. She kept her eyes steady on Robin.

"I mean, we both know that there's… _something_ here. If I wasn't your best friend's brother, would you give us a chance?" Regina cleared her throat, making sure no one was around to hear this conversation.

She never expected Robin to be so forward with everything. She was the complete opposite.

"I thought I established this. I don't do relationships," Regina explained quietly, but when she heard Robin snort, she narrowed her eyes on him.

"And I thought I told you I would change your mind," Robin challenged with class and determination. Regina laughed to herself as she shook her head, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"What makes you so confident that you are going to be the one to make me believe again?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled as he leaned in just a tad closer.

"The first day we met, you had no idea who I was. And you played along. I can't be the only one here who believes that this could someday be real," Regina rolled her eyes at Robin's ridiculous statement, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What could be real, Robin? I don't even know you. You don't know me. Whatever you think you're feeling is probably just some stupid crush. You're reading too much into things."

"I don't think I am," Robin argued passionately, "why don't you ever say hi to me in the hallways? And why haven't you accepted my invitation to get to know each other better? It's because you know even if you don't have feelings now, you will later. And even if I don't know you that well, I know damn well you would never do anything to betray Emma."

"I don't understand why you are so consistent on getting to know me. I'm nothing special, Robin. Just ask Emma whatever you want to know, I'm sure she could write a biography on me," Robin glared at the brunette playfully.

"Regina, I get it. You don't want a relationship, and over time, I'll accept that. But I want to be your friend. I want to talk to _you_. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, and I'm not going to lie to you. I was looking forward to meeting you when I came to the states. And you can't help it that you're stunningly beautiful."

Regina smiled a small smile and hit the inside of her cheek. Robin seemed like a great guy, but everything was moving so fast.

"Look, I know my sister. I know why she wouldn't want us to try this...thing between us. But she never said anything about being friends," Regina sighed as she listened to Robin's wager, wondering how her heart would be able to handle it when she knew she didn't want to be just friends.

"You think you can handle it?" Regina smirked, and Robin raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"I'll manage," Regina looked down with a smile before lifting her head back to Robin, who had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Fine… but you have to promise me one thing."

"And what's that, Love?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me," Regina smiled with a tease. Although the two knew it was a joke, they both also knew some of it wasn't.

Regina watched as Robin riddled with his fingers above the table, and she knew he was going to be a good friend.

"That won't be a problem."

….

Henry and Cora stood next to Emma and Robin's parents, Helen and Robert. As the got done talking to Granny, they stayed at the bar to enjoy their childrens' success.

Cora looked back to the table and smiled when she saw Regina and Robin together.

She hadn't forgotten about their little moment the day of Regina's birthday party. And she certainly hadn't forgotten the look in Regina's eyes when he was in the room.

But it seems like they were pretending none of it happened.

"Twenty bucks they'll be together by the end of the school year," Henry smirked to his wife when he followed her line of sight. Cora rolled her eyes as she turned back to the adults.

"Betting on our daughter's love life? That is terrible… you're on," Henry and Cora chuckled as they turned to the Locksleys.

"It seems like our children are getting along together quite nicely," Cora stated and tilted her head towards the table. Robert and Helen looked back and saw Regina's smile and Robin's smirk.

"Our little Robbie has a crush," Helen sighed with a smile. Robert chuckled to himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's had a crush on Regina before they even met," Robert laughed, and this caught Henry and Cora's attention.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, intrigued.

"Emma and Robin talk all the time, and usually Regina comes up. Emma showed him pictures of the trip they took to New York, and immediately, he thought she was the prettiest girl alive," Robert smiled, and Regina's parents raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Regina is one of the big reasons Robin wanted to come live here with us in the states, actually. He was offered a secured position on the football team here, and with the point that he would finally get to meet Regina, we convinced him to move up here and take it," Helen explained, and Cora smiled sweetly.

"At Regina's sweet sixteen, they had a little moment. And then Regina found out Robin is Emma's brother, and I'm pretty sure she's pretending she doesn't even know him."

"Well, I for one hope that they become as good of friends as Regina and Emma are," Robert explained, and Cora hummed in agreement.

"But what if they become more than that?" Cora asked, and when she turned back around to look at Regina and Robin, she could see the way Regina's eyes lit up just the tiniest bit more around his presence.

The parents left the question there, too afraid to answer it.

What would happen, indeed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for coming back to read more of this story! The real story ****_Love You, Lose You _****will be published once this little series is finished, which hopefully won't take much longer. I just want to clarify that Regina and Robin, once they actually get together, are together for over three years. A big journey! **

**I used the song "Not a Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake in this chapter. He owns everything! (I'll use other artists songs throughout the course of this) Here is Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Not a Bad Thing**

_**Chapter 3**_

It has been three months. Ninety-two days. 2,190 hours. 131,400 minutes. It's been three months since Robin Locksley fell for Regina Mills.

Robin smiled to himself as he sat in his bedroom, playing his old, beat up guitar. He already knew he was in love with her. Regina was just… perfect. As soon as he met her, he knew Regina would be something he could never come back from, and he thought he would be okay with it.

But here he was, on a Wednesday night, writing songs about his little sister's best friend. Regina was still skeptical about the thing between them they called a friendship, but after explaining to her parents and his that Robin was tutoring her in a math class Robin had taken last year, no one saw anything suspicious whenever they hung out.

Robin laughed as he shook his head. Regina surely did not need him to tutor her. He needed Regina to tutor him. But each day they spent together, when Regina wasn't with Emma, of course, both Robin and Regina revealed one thing about themselves.

That was Robin's favorite part of their newly found friendship. Finally getting to know her.

And it wasn't even the big things that interested him the most. It was the little things, like how she wants to get a tattoo, how she cried on a third grade field trip to the zoo because she didn't like how the animals were caged, how she'd never be seen with flip-flops because she hated the feel of them.

Robin knew he wanted to be with Regina. And he knew she didn't want to be with him. She's said it too many times to count, too many times to comprehend. So he would suck it up and be her friend for as long as it would take for her to realize they were meant for each other.

Robin sighed as he grabbed his notebook, writing down a short, simple line. The words he could never say out loud.

_Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. _

…..

Regina was walking home from school with her earbuds securely in her ears, listening to music. She shivered as a breeze ran right through her maroon sweater, her leggings and brown boots not quite helping her with the cold.

Regina looked up as she walked up to her driveway, and she furrowed her eyebrows with a smile.

"How was your day, Love?" Robin asked, swinging on the Mills front porch swing as casual as if it were his front porch. Regina smiled and sighed as she sat next to him, laying her bag down on the ground next to her.

"It's better now… what are you doing here?" Regina turned to look at him, and Robin shrugged his shoulders, looking out into the street filled with colorful leaves, just tumbling around in a happy dance.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi," Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the porch swing, looking over to him at the corner of her eye.

"Your neighborhood is on the other side of town," Regina explained, and Robin smirked as he finally looked at her.

"This is Storybrooke, Regina. The other side of town is five minutes away," they both laughed as Regina sighed, leaning a little closer to Robin.

Robin looked at her and saw her shivering by his side. He frowned, that would not do.

Robin took off his jacket and put it in Regina's lap. The brunette stared up at him, smirking.

"You are crazy if you think I'm gonna wear that," Robin rolled his eyes as he stood from the swing, opening his arms out into the cold, showing her he didn't need it.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Love. Just give it back to me when I leave, and no one will ever know," Robin whispered dramatically at the last part, and Regina sighed with a small smile.

Regina threw on his sweatshirt, and immediately, she knew she shouldn't have. It smelled just like forest. God, she was in love with that smell. And she was in love with _him_, even if she would never admit it.

She snuggled into it, and Robin smiled at the sight of Regina is his sweatshirt. She was always stunning, but this was breathtaking.

"You're looking at me like _that _again," Regina pointed out, and Robin let his arms fall to his sides, cursing himself. Regina frowned.

"Regina, you already know I have feelings for you. What does it matter that I show it when no one else is around?" Regina's eyes fell to the floor, and Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's just, it's weird, Robin, okay? No one has ever acted this crazy over someone like me, and I don't think it's necessary," Regina huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. Robin sighed as he reclaimed the seat next to her.

"Well, I think it is," Robin breathed, and both looked at each other with longing. Regina tore her eyes away as she unwrapped her arms, playing with her fingers as she hunched over.

"Have I ever told you about Daniel?" Regina asked, and Robin shook his head.

"I've heard of him from Emma, but you've never said anything," Regina nodded her head, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I thought I was in love with him," Regina explained with a dark chuckle, shaking her head, looking down to the leaves that were tumbling around her front yard.

Robin clenched his jaw, wondering why it was so easy for Regina to fall for that guy and not him, but he leaned closer to her, giving her the support she needed.

"He worked at the stables, and we met over the summer of freshman year. I felt like I was living in a movie. Dancing around in my room with every love song blasting through the stereo, always having a smile on my face, wondering how the brown in his eyes were so much prettier than mine," Regina bit the inside of her cheek, continuing on.

"And I really thought he would be the one for me. But I had just turned fifteen, and what the hell did I know about love?" Regina laughed to herself again, and she didn't mind it when she felt Robin put his arm around her.

"After eight months, he went and cheated on me with some girl he met in New York," Regina explained with a slightly sad gaze, and Robin shook his head, wondering how anyone with a brain would ever do anything to hurt Regina, let alone do that dirty act.

"I thought I would never get over him, but after a little over two months, I did. I burned all of the pictures, threw out all of the things he ever gave me, and eventually, it didn't hurt to see him around town," Regina played with her fingers as she sat up, Robin placing his arm on the swing instead of her, now.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Robin apologized, but Regina shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"And once I got a little older, a little more mature, I realized that I'm just not made for any type of relationship," Regina breathed, and Robin frowned as he turned to her.

"You can't let one bad relationship make you think such awful things, Love," Robin explained, taking her hand, and for the first time in three months, Regina didn't pull her hand away.

"It's not just that, Robin. Have you seen the way Killian looks at Emma? Or the way my parents can't even go out to the grocery store without each other? Or how your parents' eyes light up when they say each other's name?" Regina leaned back as she listed off the things in her head.

"I don't think anyone could ever really love me like _that_," Regina whispered, and for the first time in her life, she relaxed. She finally said it, got it off her chest.

"Maybe you just need to look a little harder," Robin said roughly, and Regina turned her body towards him, looking him up and down with sadness.

"This _is _the problem, Robin! I thought I loved Daniel… And, and now…" Robin looked up with wide eyes, not believing what she was saying. Regina frowned as she looked into his deep blue eyes, wishing they weren't so complicated.

"And now," Robin finished her sentence, "you think you're in love with me."

Silence filled the air, and both just stared at each other.

Robin was the first to move. He sat up from the bench, letting out a low breath.

"It's okay to have feelings for someone, Regina," Robin whispered, and Regina smiled, wishing it could be that easy.

"Just not for you."

Robin stood still, staring at his shoes. He lifted his eyes to Regina's, and he could see the conflict swimming in her eyes. Maybe he could get her to see not everything is what it seems. Maybe he could get her to see that nothing safe was worth the drive.

Robin began to walk away from the Mills household when Regina stood from the porch swing, calling out to him.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked, almost afraid, and Robin continued his journey down the long driveway as he answered.

"Meet me in the woods at eight-fifteen tonight," Robin said as he got in his car, driving away. Regina ran her hands over her face as she groaned loudly, banging her head against her front door.

_This better be good, Locksley… There should be a relationship status for "I don't even know what's going on."_

….

"Son, your fingers are going to bleed if you keep playing at this pace," Robert sighed concerningly, but Robin only smiled with a shake of his head.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry," Robert chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair, and Robin rolled his eyes with a loving grin.

"You writing still? You've been at this since I've got home," Robert observed, pointing to the notebook on the coffee table in their living room. Robin held his guitar in his hands as he sat on the couch, grinning.

"I actually just finished," Robin proclaimed proudly, and Robert smiled at his son's happiness.

"Great job. Can I read it?" Robin nodded his head as he gave his father the paper. Robert's eyes widened as he skimmed through the lyrics, handing the paper back to Robin.

"That is some deep stuff right there, Son. Who's the lucky girl?" Robin smiled as he shook his head.

"This is for an English assignment," Robin lied, and easily so, "we had to read a short story and write a point of view of one character through poetry. So I turned poetry into a song."

"That is very impressive. You are so talented, Robin, and I hope you know that," Robin thanked his father with a genuine smile and looked at the clock on the wall, nerves bubbling inside of him.

"Hey, I've gotta go, but I'll be back soon," Robin explained getting up as he grabbed his guitar and notebook, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked, and Robin answered with a smile.

"I just remembered I need to go to Gold's to grab my watch I left yesterday."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Always, Dad. Love you, bye," Robin called as he shut the red front door, letting out a shaky breath before throwing his things in the backseat of his car, ready for the start of something new.

….

Regina stared in the mirror by the living room, looking over herself before she would go to meet Robin.

She knew it was a bad idea. She was supposed to go to the mall with Emma tonight, but instead, she told her best friend she had a big exam the next day and had to stay in to study.

And now, she was going to meet up with Robin.

Oh god, this was exactly what she didn't want. But she knew this would be the only and last time ever she would cancel her plans with Emma. Robin was important to her, but Emma had been there since day one.

She owed it to Emma.

Regina checked her watch as she grabbed her phone and keys, heading out the door.

Her mother was the mayor, she wouldn't be home until well after eleven, and Henry was out with his friends from work. She just needed to be home by ten, and she would be okay. _You'll be okay._

As Regina drove to the woods, she would be lying if she said her hands didn't shake. She was nervous, had no idea what was going on, and she couldn't believe what she had told Robin earlier.

She _can't _be in love with him. It's not a possibility. It would tear apart the best friendship she's ever had. And Regina knew that could never happen.

But she knew she would have to lose someone at the end of the night. And even if it broke her heart, she would stick to her beliefs. Love just wasn't made for her.

Regina parked her car by the side of the road and hopped out, slamming the door shut with more force than intended. Before starting her journey into the woods, she looked back one last time, making sure no one was around.

After walking around bushes and trees for five minutes, Regina stopped when she saw lights ahead. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she came closer to the light, and what she saw took her breath away.

Warm string lights hung from the branches of trees, petals of pink roses scattered all over the ground and bushes. Regina gasped, taking in the beautiful sight around her.

"Robin?" Regina called, but gained no response. She frowned, ready to venture on more, when the sound of a guitar made her turn around.

There Robin stood, looking handsome as always, holding a guitar in his hands with a smile.

Robin started playing chords as Regina stopped and stared, not believing what was happening.

Robin walked up to her, and Regina laughed humorlessly as she smiled, her hands going inside the pocket of Robin's sweatshirt, which she still had not given back.

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow._

_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart._

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?_

_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start._

Regina listened to him as he sang to her, circling around her once before walking to the center of the display he had created.

Her heart was already beating out of her chest, and she smiled, looking at how Robin never kept his eyes off her once.

Maybe love did exist…

_I know people make promises all the time,_

_Then they turn right around and break them._

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife,_

_And you're bleeding._

Regina's mouth opened slightly, her eyes going soft as she continued to watch Robin bare his heart and soul for her.

_But I could be that guy, to heal it over time_

_And I won't stop until you believe it._

_Cause baby, you're worth it…_

Regina watched as Robin walked closer to her, his smile forever printed in her mind. She smiled as he stared into her eyes, shrugging a silly, lovesick move.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me._

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me._

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free._

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me…_

Regina smiled as Robin spun her around, placing a flower in her hair. The brunette acted shy as Robin moved to a log, and Regina smiled as she realized that not only fireflies were flying above them, but there was a small stream circling the area.

Robin played around with his guitar as he prepared for the next verse, and it was safe to say Regina's heart had been stolen.

_Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight?_

_And every other nights, for the rest of the nights there are._

_And every morning I just wanna you staring back at me._

_Cause I know that's a good place to start._

Regina watched Robin duck under the string lights to twirl around on the log, and she laughed to herself, hugging his sweatshirt to her body.

_I know people make promises all the time,_

_Then they turn right around and break them._

_Then someone cutsvyour heart, open with a knife_

_Now you're bleeding._

_Don't you know that I could be the guy, to heal it over time,_

_And I won't stop until you believe it._

_Cause baby, you're worth it..._

Regina bit her lip as she watched Robin come over to her again, his crystal blue eyes doing things to her.

Robin smiled at her as he began singing again, and Regina's heart was soaring.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. _

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me. _

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free._

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me…_

Robin rested his guitar on a nearby tree as he finished ringing out the chords on his guitar, and Regina was surprised when he hummed the chorus as he walked up to her, taking her hand.

He began to sing acapella to her, and Regina's eyes were already blurring with tears.

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me…_

Robin took both of her hands in his, spinning her around once more before bringing Regina back to him.

_I know people make promises all the time,_

_Then they turn right around and break them… _

_Ooooh…_

_But don't you know that I could be the guy to heal it over time…_

_Baby, you're worth it._

Robin finished singing gracefully, and wiped away the tears that spilled over Regina's eyes. Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robin, digging her face into the crook of Robin's neck.

"You did all of this? Just for me?" Regina asked when she pulled away, wiping at her tears. Robin smiled as he tucked strands of hair back behind her ear.

"After our little talk today, I found it all but necessary," Regina smiled as she sniffled, laughing out of pure shock.

She couldn't believe Robin actually did all of this for her.

"The song was beautiful," Regina whispered, and Robin pulled her in for another hug.

They stood there together for a long time, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Regina pulled away, sighing as she put her hands on Robin's chest.

"Robin, I wish this could be something real. I, I wish this wasn't so complicated," Regina whispered, and Robin put his hand on top of hers, shaking his head.

"It can be real, Regina. I don't care if we have to hide our relationship forever, I just want to be with you. You make me so, so happy, and I would never forgive myself if I let you walk away from us," Regina closed her eyes as a single tear fell down the side of her face.

"What if it doesn't work out, Robin? What if we crash and burn? It'll be too painful to see you, or Emma, or your parents, and it's exactly why this shouldn't happen. It's exactly why Emma warned me not to fall for you."

"We won't crash and burn," Robin argued, and his fingers lifted her chin, her red eyes killing him, "we are meant to be, Love. And just like everyone says, nothing worth fighting for is going to come easy… love isn't supposed to be easy."

"I'm scared, Robin. I've only known you for three months, and I'm feeling things I shouldn't be. I'm feeling things I've never felt for anyone else before. How can everything be going this fast?" Regina breathed out, closing her eyes with force, just wanting everything to disappear.

"I know, Regina. I feel the same way… but maybe it's all about timing. Maybe when your heart knows where it's supposed to be, nothing else matters," Regina smiled longingly, wanting Robin's words to be true.

"Robin, I want to be with you...but I don't think I'm ready yet… and I don't expect you to wait for me, and I know you could have any girl in town, and-" Regina's ramblings we're cut short when Robin kissed her cheek, making the brunette freeze.

Robin had never come that close to her.

"I will wait as long as it takes, Love… I'll be here, waiting with open arms," Regina smiled as she nodded her head, falling into Robin's arms once again.

Robin rubbed soothing circles over her back, and Regina relaxed into him, closing her eyes as she let herself just be with Robin, with his arms holding her tight.

It was true. Regina Mills was in love with Robin Locksley


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for coming back to read another chapter. It honestly means the world to me :) make sure you leave a review to tell me if you want me to write a certain scene or write a prompt you want to see these two go through in this story... and kind words never hurt either :) love you all! Here is Chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4**_

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed, R. He is extremely handsome, _and _he is totally into you," Emma nudged Regina's shoulder as they walked in the hallways of their high school. Regina rolled her eyes as she listened to Emma's ridiculous words.

"Emma, you know me. I don't do relationships, and if I ever do, it will not be with Graham Humbert of all people," Emma rolled her eyes as she and her best friend stopped at the brunette's locker.

"I don't understand you, Regina. Don't you want the whole high school experience? The football games, the dances, the dates, why won't you just give him a chance?" Regina sighed as she put a textbook on the top shelf of her locker, shaking her head.

"I've got a lot going on right now, Em. And even if I do want the whole _experience _you're talking about, I would only want it with one person, and that is never gonna happen," Emma glared at Regina with a smile, banging her head lightly against the row of lockers.

"You know, this mystery man must be pretty perfect for you. I still don't know why you won't tell me his name, R. I could help you, push him in the right direction so he could at least notice you," Regina bit her lip to hide her small smile, knowing she had the noticing part down to a science.

She was good at making sure her eyes never lingered on Robin too long, but he could not return the favor. She didn't need any help to get Robin to notice her, which made it even harder for her to stay away from him.

"Trust me, you would never support it. That's another reason why it could never happen," Regina explained the last part as if she was trying to convince herself of it, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"You can't let me step in the way of your happiness and feelings, Regina. You hated Killian at first, and did I let that stop me? Of course not… and now you don't have a problem with him," Regina closed her locker and the two continued their journey to the parking lot.

"He seemed like a player, Emma. I just didn't want you to get hurt… and Killian literally looks at you like you're the sun. How could I not respect that?" Emma smiled as she tucked pieces of her blonde hair behind her ear, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Look, all I'm saying is I think you should give Graham a chance… I mean, it's not like it's Robin. Nothing could be worse than that," Emma laughed, and Regina laughed along, her inside wrenching and twisting.

"Yeah, that would be horrible," the brunette lied through her teeth, and Emma smiled as it went over her head. Emma pointed her keys at her car and waved towards Regina.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Regina smiled faintly in thanks as she climbed into the passenger seat of Emma's yellow bug, hoping Emma wouldn't tell Robin about their conversation.

….

Regina smiled as she tucked random strands of hair back behind her ear, letting out a breath as she put her hands on her hips. The brunette stood inside of Granny's, her waitressing uniform covered in gravy and ketchup, laughing as a regular customer thanked her for her kindness.

Regina walked back behind the counter, making a strawberry milkshake for a guest at table seven, when she heard the bell above the door ring.

Regina didn't raise her head, the sound of the bell becoming second nature to her from her endless hours in the diner since she was little. She was surprised though, when a familiar body sat right across from her.

The scent of forest reached her before she even looked up.

"I heard something quite strange today," Regina's eyes met Robin's serious, stone cold ones, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach, the breath knocked out of her.

"Hello to you too," Regina smiled weakly, but she knew Robin was in no mood to talk rationally. Regina dropped her smile and looked around quickly, making sure no one else was around.

"Robin,"

"You're going out with Humbert," Robin kept his eyes on her, his voice rough and still, showing no emotion. Regina's eyes scattered around before landing on the counter in front of them.

"It doesn't mean anything, Robin," Regina whispered passionately, and Robin chuckled darkly as he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything? It means you gave up on us, Regina. You're trying to forget about me by using this guy, and let me tell you, it won't work, not forever," Robin continued as if he hadn't heard her, and Regina could see the hurt swimming in his eyes.

"You know we can't be together," Regina whispered, and Robin swallowed down all the cruel words that wanted to explode out of him.

"What I do know is that I'm the only one who is willing to try for this relationship," Regina froze as she heard Robin's angry words, and she kept her voice low, her eyes hard.

"If I wasn't willing to try, why would I have agreed to some stupid friendship deal we both know was a bunch of bullshit," Regina bit back quietly, and Robin's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her to fight back so hard.

"You know you have feelings for me, and you know they are stronger than you've ever felt for anyone else before. You are scared. But you can't run from love your whole life, Regina. It won't get you anywhere," Regina kept her eyes steady on Robin's, her level of pissed never wavering.

"And don't think I don't know that if I wasn't Emma's brother, we would be together right now. Because I saw the way you smiled at the party. I saw the curious look in your eyes. You wanted to get to know me," Regina huffed as she bent down behind the counter, grabbed a cup, and stayed filling it with water, a mindless distraction.

"Yes, Robin, you made me feel like a damn princess swooning over her prince the day we met, is that what you want to hear? Of course I wanted to see where it would lead to," Regina walked around the counter to table seven, offered a smile to the customer, then walked back to where she stood before, the phony happiness in her face gone.

"Emma would understand eventually, and so would our parents, and the rest of this town. You can't let others decide what your happiness entails," Regina scoffed as she looked him dead in the eyes, a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"What makes you think you're my happiness? I could find out Graham is a gentleman and fall for him before you could even say hello. You know, accents are a real turn on, I wouldn't be surprised if he swept me off my feet," Regina dug the knife deeper, a glare set on her brown eyes, and Robin's jaw tightened.

"You know what, let me know how that goes. Maybe you'll find what you've been looking for all along, because sure as hell I thought I did," Robin got up from his seat and was about to walk out, when he stated his last words.

"I don't see the need to continue this 'stupid friendship deal' anymore. We wouldn't want your _boyfriend _to get any ideas, now would we?"

Regina watched as he walked out, and as soon as the diner door closed, Regina groaned, putting her head in her hands, wishing the weight on her shoulders would give.

…

"You look like a truck just ran over you, Mate. What's the matter?" Robin threw his book bag on his bed, all of his textbooks crashing to the floor. He threw his pillows to the ground and began to violently shake his jacket off.

He was FaceTiming his best friend, Will Scarlet, who lived overseas in England… Robin wished he was still there, living with him. He wished he never came to Storybrooke.

"It's never going to happen," Robin chuckled darkly, throwing his jacket to the floor, the material landing on the carpeted area with a _thud._

"She's dating some valedictorian-material all-star baseball player with blue eyes. Did you know girls tend to fall for blue eyes more often? Well, it didn't work out in my favor," Robin chucked his shoes at his door, the bang radiating off the walls and through the hallway.

Will frowned through the phone that was set up at Robin's desk, which was positioned right in front of the bed.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Robin glared at his bed frame as he ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to rip out his brain.

"She said we can't be together, no matter what. So now, I have to spend the rest of my highschool years watching her smile and laugh with him in the way she should be doing with me," Will sighed through the phone, resting his head on one hand.

"Do you really think it's going to last, Robin? The lass is obviously just trying to get over you, and in days time, she'll realize nothing could make that happen," Robin remained silent, and Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"You look like you're gonna be sick, man. What are you so scared about? You know she has feelings for you," Robin stared out his window, reminding himself to take a deep breath. After a few moments of silence, Robin spoke.

"She's right, Will. She could fall for Graham just as fast as I fell for her… The guy is built like he owns the damn gym, he is one of the smartest people in our school, has a perfect record as team captain for the baseball team, and has manners that any girl would be charmed by… What if Regina actually falls for him?"

"Robin," Will started, and Robin could already see Regina and Graham together for the long run, "Regina is Emma's best friend. Wouldn't you be hesitant if you were in her shoes? Knowing you could lose a life-long friend for someone you just met?"

"I'm not just someone, Will. When I look at her, I see the world. I know it sounds crazy, and we may have only just met months ago, but I am in love with her, and I'm not sure if her feelings are as strong or as deep as mine," Robin let his body collapse on his bed, defeated.

"Do you remember when Emma had that little crush on me a few years back? Remember how you felt when you found out?" Robin bit his tongue, realizing what his best friend was saying.

"You were pissed, and you were frustrated, and you wanted to do everything you could to make sure it never happened so no one would get hurt… that is exactly what Regina is trying to help Emma avoid," Robin stared up at his ceiling, watching the fan spin around and around.

"But Regina and I are meant to be, Will. You never had feelings for Emma, and that made it easier for her to get over that silly crush. This _thing _between me and Regina? It is a raging fire that keeps adding intensity every day we have to stay apart," Robin closed his eyes, wondering if Regina was even impacted by their intense conversation.

"Then one day, you will be together. Regina isn't going to fall for Graham, Mate. I've already called her bluff. She's just trying to protect her heart, and soon enough, that'll be your job to claim," Robin smiled weakly as he thought about a real future with Regina.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"And if she really does fall for Graham?" Robin asked once more, and Will smirked.

"I'm sure you've got one or two songs up your sleeve, Locksley. A romantic serenade would make her forget about anyone else in the world for a good couple of weeks," Robin chuckled slowly, and Will grinned in relief, seeing his best friend had started to calm down.

"You really think I could win her over, Will?"

"I think you already have."

…..

Regina sat on her deck as she looked out over her backyard, the slight wind of autumn brushing her brunette hair back. She hugged her jacket to her abdomen, chills filling her body.

She was frustrated, and rightly so. She wanted to be with Robin. Sure, Graham seemed nice, and Emma even said he was a carbon-copy of her with all the things they had in common, but he didn't have the right shade of blue in his eyes. He didn't have the right voice, or face, or words.

She was screwed.

Regina looked down to her notebook on the patio table, her nails tapping the edge of the cold cement.

_He doesn't want anything to do with me, _Regina wrote in her diary, blowing out a hot breath of air.

_He knows I'm only dating Graham because we can't be together. He knows how much it would kill Emma if anything ever happened between us, and he acts like it would just be like a raindrop in the ocean. Am I missing something?_

Regina looked up as she watched the sun slowly set, biting her lip as she continued writing.

_And who knows? Maybe I'm right. Maybe I'll realize Graham is a good guy, and I might actually fall for him. Maybe this is the time I find out this stupid thing I feel for Robin is nothing but a crush. _

_But he wrote a song for me. I never thought anyone would do that for me, and for it to be him? He made all my days better just by asking how I was or if he could do anything to make the days better. Now, he's so pissed that he doesn't even want to talk to me. What the hell does he expect me to do?_

Regina closed her journal with a _thud_, running her fingers through her hair as the events of the long, stressful day finally caught up with her.

"Today sucks," Regina groaned loudly, letting her head hit the back of her chair.

"You're telling me," Regina opened her eyes wide when she heard another voice, and when she saw him walking up the stairs of the deck, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did you get back here?" Regina questioned him, her eyes steadily following his figure as he sat in the patio chair across from her.

"Jumped the fence," Regina rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, trying to protect her from the cold _and _her heart.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Regina watched as he stared out into the skyline, and for a while, neither of them said anything.

Words didn't need to express the complicated situation they were dancing around.

"I don't like the thought of you with someone else, Regina. I can't even stand the thought of his hand in yours," Robin's jaw clenched as his eyes remained in front of him, and Regina let her head tilt forward, understanding his feelings.

"You're already too attached to something that will never happen. You need to let this fantasy of us go, before anyone gets hurt," Robin chuckled humorlessly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't you get it? I'm already hurt, Regina, and you can't tell me you're not as well. You can't tell me there's not a single part of you that is upset we will never have a real chance," Regina longed to reach over to him and run her fingers along his knuckles, but she fought the urge as she closed her eyes, knowing he was right.

"It's probably better off this way. We just need to start over, go back to the way our lives were before we met," Regina explained softly as the emotion rose in her voice, the irritation starting to sink in. She watched as Robin bit the inside of his cheek. Didn't he understand he was making deals with the devil?

Deals that could never be made?

"That's how you know it's true, Love. No matter how many times we try to stay apart, we always come back to one another… Now that I've known what it feels like to talk to you, to hear you laugh and see you smile, learning about all the little things you think are stupid? I don't want to lose that," Robin argued back, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's not that hard. Just forget about me," Regina exclaimed hotly, irritated and _done_ as she stood from her seat, ready to go inside and leave Robin alone, leave her heart out on the deck, when he followed her, turning her around by his hold on her wrist.

"Stop doing that," Robin breathed through gritted teeth, and Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Walking away. Why is it so easy for you to turn your back on us?" Regina pulled her wrist away from Robin as she glared into his crystal blue eyes, pain clouding them.

"Because 'us' doesn't exist! Nothing happened, Robin. You need to grow up and realize a pretty face and a few commonalities doesn't mean true love. A pretty face isn't always what it seems," Regina breathed hard between them, and Robin scoffed.

"You can't handle it. You can't handle the idea that someone might actually care about you, can you?" Regina remained silent, her nostrils flaring.

"I don't love you," Regina expressed gruffly, and Robin laughed with a shake of his head.

Robin looked deep into Regina's eyes before his hands went to her hips, pulling her to him aggressively. All of the breath rushed out of Regina as she realized how close she was to Robin, and cursed herself when one hand went to his shoulder, the other circling his neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into Robin's eyes, and Robin leaned in closer than he ever had before, their lips almost touching, his hot breath felt on her lips.

"I don't believe you," Robin whispered, and Regina stood still, keeping her eyes on the ground, forbidding herself to let her feelings get caught in any further whirlwinds. She was breathing heavily, hiding it well, but Robin knew her better than that.

"Why can't you accept the fact that this could be something beautiful? This could be something more than the fling you've created in your head," Robin expressed softly, and Regina looked into his eyes.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm not comfortable with this if Emma isn't?" Regina let out a disappointed breath that sounded more of a whiny complaint. Robin and Regina let the anger fizzle out of them, realizing they were fighting for the same thing, and they stared into each other's eyes with longing.

"I do understand, Regina, but I think once Emma sees how happy we are together, she would be cruel to not support it..." Robin whispered, and Regina looked forward sadly.

It took all the might Regina had for her to escape out of his arms, taking a step back into the chilly evening.

"I told her about you, Robin. You are the mystery guy she's been hearing about for weeks. She wants me to be with _him_, but then she brought up how anything is better than being with you, and if she knew-"

"If she knew the truth, she wouldn't have said that… she would hate me, Regina, never you. I'm willing to risk that chance," Robin pleaded, taking her hand in his. Regina smiled sadly as a tear fell down the side of her face, frustration and tiredness claiming her.

"But I'm not."

They stood in silence for a while, neither wanting to admit their chance would never happen.

Regina took a deep breath as she walked up to Robin and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Robin sighed as he held her in his arms, letting his con rest on her temple.

"I know you don't have much faith, but one day, we will be together. A one year age difference and a silent forbidden rule couldn't keep me from you for long even if it tried," Robin felt Regina's tiny smile, and he held her closer.

They let go of each other as moments passed, and a wordless goodbye sent Robin walking down the stairs of the deck.

Regina looked on the patio table and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You left something," Regina called but Robin continued his lean stride, acted as if he hadn't heard her, and the brunette watched as he left, climbing over the fence surrounding her backyard.

Regina let out a tense breath of air as she reached for the folded piece of paper Robin had left behind.

_And if she were to fall for someone with guitar-string scars and sarcastic wit, I wouldn't have a problem being her secret._

Regina's mouth parted in awe as she let her hand play with the necklace hanging by her neck, biting back a lovesick smile only Robin could put on her face. She was exhausted with the way her emotions kept tugging at her, and she couldn't help as the sadness came rushing back to her soul.

_I would have no problem being her secret, _Regina read the last part again, and she felt as if a lightbulb had turned on like a halo circling her head.

_Maybe no one needs to know, _Regina thought as she slipped the note in her journal, a sudden wave of excitement filling her to the core.

No one needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here is the chapter that changes everything :) thank you all so much for the continuous support! You guys always make my day better. Hopefully ****_Love You, Lose You _****will be uploaded soon. I want to make sure I write enough of their history so that everything is understood, but any prompts you want you can always let me know :) here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! **

_**Chapter 5**_

Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she stood in front of her mirror, the reflection of a happy teenager in sight. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her black dress, letting out a nervous, anxious breath.

It was Thanksgiving. And she was spending it with Emma and Robin.

Every year for the past three years, Emma and Regina always had Thanksgiving together. The two best friends weren't the only ones who got along well, and their parents became even greater friends.

But this time was different. This time, Robin would be there.

Regina wore a form-fitting black dress that stopped just above her knees, a sweetheart neckline showing off the necklace her parents had given her years prior. The brunette smiled in the mirror, wondering if Robin would like it.

"You look beautiful," Regina turned when she heard her mother's voice from her door, and Cora smiled.

"Thank you," Regina smiled back as she went to her closet to pull out a pair of flats. Cora walked in and sat on her daughter's bed, and Regina looked up to her with a quizzical look.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Cora sighed with a smile, and Regina smirked, wondering which one of these lovely mother-daughter talks she would be receiving in seconds.

"You know, the day of your sweet sixteen, I walked in on you and Robin. And I couldn't help but notice the way your eyes lit up when he was in the room," Regina sighed as she grinned, going along with her mother's crazy (not-so-crazy) notions.

"I think you've been watching way too many Hallmark movies, Mom," Regina laughed, but Cora just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Regina. I'm not stupid. He made you smile, and whatever you two were talking about, I'm sure it made him smile too. And then you found out Robin is Emma's brother," Cora raised an eyebrow, and Regina fiddled around with the backs of her earrings, waltzing around her room.

"Mom, I love you, you know that. But not everyone's love story is as sweet and charming as you and dad's. Just because you and dad fell in love when everyone thought it was wrong doesn't mean that is going to happen to me. And if it ever does, it definitely won't be with Robin," Cora smiled knowingly at her daughter as she finished her little prattle.

"All I'm saying is I saw a spark between you and Robin, and I think it would be a shame not to go for it just because you're afraid of what others will think," Cora smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"We're only friends, Mom. And it's going to stay like that," Regina nodded her head convincingly, and Cora smiled as she stood from her daughter's bed.

"Well, I think it was a great choice to wear that dress today. Robin will love it," Cora chuckled and caught the pillow her daughter threw at her.

"Get out," Regina laughed, and Cora shook her head with a grin, leaving her daughter to finish getting ready.

…..

He was staring at her.

Regina felt his gaze burning her, his actions ever so subtle, but never acknowledged it, staying resilient as she continued to smile and laugh at the old stories her father was telling.

Granny and Ruby, Regina's grandmother and cousin, were in the Mills household along with the Locksleys as they celebrated Thanksgiving. Regina sat in between Emma and Ruby, Robin right across from her, and, god, if he wasn't looking extremely handsome.

He was literally killing her.

They hadn't spoken since their encounter in her backyard two weeks ago, and the longing for his voice or even just the sight of him was jabbing at Regina's insides.

He was here, looking better than ever, and even more unavailable than before.

"Yeah, he's amazing. I love him," Emma smiled with a blush, and Regina escaped her thoughts once she heard Emma answering a question Granny asked about Killian.

"That's great, Sweetheart. And what about you, Regina? How's that baseball player of yours?" Regina bit the inside of her cheek as all eyes turned to her, and she felt the intensity of Robin's the most.

_I want you to be happy, but please, don't say too much in front of me, _his eyes whispered to her, and she made fists by her sides.

"Actually," Regina cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact with Robin, "we broke up a few days ago."

Everyone around her frowned, except Robin, who had to bite his tongue _hard _for the pain to stop him from smiling.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Dear. It just wasn't meant to be," Granny smiled sympathetically, and Regina smiled back, nodding her head.

"I guess you're right," Regina nodded her head, and finally, for the first time all evening, looked to Robin, who looked like a major weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It's his loss, Love. Don't lose too much sleep over it," Robin smiled a smile that looked perfectly friendly and encouraging, and Regina thanked him silently for not drawing any unwanted attention or suspicion.

Regina smiled back at him and went back to listening to one of Granny's stories about her father when he was younger.

She looked back to Robin when no one was paying attention, and Robin turned to her when he felt her eyes on him.

Robin smiled at her with hope and happiness, the news of her failed relationship music to his ears. Regina bit her lip as she chuckled silently, relieved to see that he hadn't lost interest in her quite yet.

Little did she know, that would never happen. Even eight years down the road, when one day, they would meet again, she would still hold his heart in her hands, unknowingly…

…..

"Why didn't it work out?" Regina turned around as she heard Robin's voice.

Everyone was in the living room, watching the football game, while the brunette was in the kitchen, finishing up with cleaning the dishes. The football game had been a drag to her, and she saw nothing better to do, but now, she was grateful Robin had followed her.

"He doesn't like music. Immediately needed to cut him off," Regina joked, and Robin smiled as he walked up to her, offering to put away the dishes once she cleaned them.

And that's how Robin found himself sitting on her countertop, both of them craving the time together.

"Really, why didn't it work out, Love? I was ready to win you back in a heartbeat," Regina blushed as she hid her smile, and Robin grinned knowingly.

"I never really liked him… he's a nice guy, but there was something missing…" Regina tucked a few strands of stubborn hair behind her ear, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was it?" Robin asked intently, wanting to know so he would know what to do or not to do if he ever got the chance he so desperately wanted with Regina.

Regina let moments pass by before she let out a stay breath and looked into his eyes.

"He isn't you," Regina whispered, edging closer to Robin. Robin was taken aback by her bold, brutally honest answer, and he smiled unbelievably like a little kid again.

"Are you...are you serious?" Robin asked with a quiet laugh, not believing the words that had rolled off Regina's lips. His eyes were shining a hope so fierce and dangerous, it terrified and excited him all at the same time.

Regina smiled as she ducked her head and looked up again, nodding her head.

"You know, ever since I was a little kid, I've dreamed about the perfect guy. He didn't have to do much. Just ask about my day, listen to me when I talk, smile and tell me I'm beautiful… and when I realized you did all of those things in one day, I panicked… you're just too good to be true," Regina smiled as she expressed her words breathily, careful to make sure no one else could hear her.

"And to find out you're my best friend's brother? Robin, you are so far from available I shouldn't even bat an eye your way. But I can't get you out of my head," Regina sighed, and Robin stayed silent, a happy smile greeting both, as she ran her fingers along one of his hands.

"I keep telling you that it can never happen because of how Emma will react or how it could ruin everything I know… but you made me realize something," Regina's eyes shined as she whispered to her Prince Charming, and Robin whispered back to her.

"That we're meant to be, Love?" Robin smiled, and color rose to Regina's cheeks.

"I already knew that… but when you left that note for me, I realized that no one would get hurt if no one knew…" Robin's smile was growing by the minute, and Regina let out a relieved sigh when she saw his emotions on his sleeves.

"I know you deserve so much more than someone who wants you to be their secret, and I know you said you're comfortable with it, but I need you to know that if this wasn't so...complicated and messy, I would never want our relationship to be a secret," Regina breathed out, and Robin planted his feet to the ground again, still taller than her five-foot-three.

"I know, Love, it's alright…but I've spent so much time fighting you on this, I need _you _to know that I don't see this ending anytime soon, or ever, for that matter. I need to know that you are as committed to this as I am," Robin whispered, and Regina grinned as she took a small step closer to him, their feet almost touching.

"I'm in this for the long run, Robin. I want to be with you," tears shined in Regina's eyes as she laughed aloud, realizing how perfect the words were rolling off her lips. Robin smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So this is it? I'm your secret, and you're mine?" Regina nodded her head in answer, and Robin couldn't stop smiling even if he tried.

"We have a problem," Robin smirked, and Regina's face fell.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded, and Robin smiled as he took a step closer to her.

"I promised I wouldn't fall in love with you… I'm afraid my honor hasn't been quite acted upon," Regina let out a breathy smile as her arms went to Robin's neck, glad there wasn't anything wrong.

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure you follow this one," Regina smirked her own smirk, and Robin's hands went to her waist.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to promise you won't fall _out _of love with me," Regina breathed, and Robin raised one hand to clear the hair out of her eyes.

"I promise. That's not even a possibility, Mills. You're stuck with me forever," Regina smiled as she leaned into him, and Robin stared into her chocolate brown eyes softly.

"Forever sounds nice," Regina moved closer to Robin, her hand playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Her lips were close to his, and if she just tilted her head up...

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Robin whispered, and Regina bit her lip.

"I'd like that."

Regina smiled into their kiss, the feeling of Robin's hands and lips on her so much better than she had imagined. She pulled away and noticed the same lovesick look in Robin's eyes.

"Will you tell them? One day?" Robin asked with a small smile, and Regina smiled back.

"One day."

…

"So, how about we host Christmas?" Robert clapped his hands together as the end of the football game drew near.

Regina sat next to Emma on the couch, the parents sitting on the other couch, with Robin sitting in the comfy chair next to the TV. Granny and Ruby had left, but didn't fail to notice or mention the new, immense glow to Regina.

"Sounds like a plan," Henry nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Regina's eyes traveled to Robin's momentarily, and she smiled a small toothless grin when Robin winked at her, his own hidden grin twice as wide.

"You two better watch out. There will be mistletoe," Robert teased as he pointed to Regina and Robin, and they both rolled their eyes.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Regina stated confidently, and Robin would be lying if he were to say it didn't hurt him just the tiniest bit when her words sounded so true.

"You never know. People fall in love in the most crazy ways," Helen raised her eyebrows, and Cora smirked at Regina.

"They aren't going to fall in love, people. You guys are delusional," Emma laughed as she shook her head, and Regina's confidence shrank next to the blonde. Regina's eyes traveled towards Robin, and he sat up in his chair as he crossed his arms.

"Quite delusional, right, Love?" Robin asked towards Regina, and she smiled at him. God, she was so happy she decided to be this rebellious. She had never felt this happy before.

"Right," Regina agreed, and if her eyes lingered on him too long, no one noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 6 of LYLY Background :) I hope you like it! **

_**Chapter 6**_

"Shhh, someone might hear you," Regina smiled as Robin placed kisses along the column of her neck, holding him tight to her chest as he pushed her up against the wall by her bedroom window.

"Zelena is out and your parents are downstairs watching the game. I think we'll be just fine, Love," Regina rolled her eyes as she brought Robin's face up to her and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're lucky I love you," Regina breathed in between kisses, and Robin smirked.

"I know," he replied as he carried them to her bed, Regina's back hitting the leg of her frame.

"Robin, if my parents walk in-"

"They won't, Regina, I promise," Regina sighed and nodded her head as she brought Robin back in for another round of heated kisses.

The honeymoon phase. Robin and Regina had been together for five months now, and it was easy to say they just couldn't stay away from each other.

Christmas came and went, as did Valentine's day along with Storybrooke's infamous Valentine's Day Ball, and the two lovesick teenagers were exactly that. Lovesick.

They went on dates, made out secretly under bleachers, and never wasted an opportunity holding hands or flirting in the hallways at school when no one was around. Robin's songs for the brunette kept on rolling, and so did the intense falling of both.

Regina made sure to spend the usual amount of time, if even more, with Emma, which subsided suspicions, although Cora never ceased to ignite a dangerous fire by commenting she and Robin would make a great couple whenever both families had get-togethers or dinners.

So, yeah, for Robin and Regina, they were the happiest they'd ever been, and if you would have told them it would all vanish to gray later on, they would have rolled their eyes and held each other even tighter.

But that's the thing. Sometimes, love just isn't enough.

Sometimes, in a relationship, one isn't strong enough to let go, and one isn't strong enough to hold on.

…..

"Why are you fighting me on this? It's just a ride home, Regina. A ride home doesn't mean we're doing it in the backseat," Robin chuckled when Regina punched him in the arm, and she grinned.

"You gave me a ride home last week, Robin. My dad's already asking why I can't drive my own car home," Regina raised her eyebrows, but Robin waved her worries away with his hand as he lifted her bag from her shoulders, carrying it along with his own.

"Come on, we can listen to Taylor Swift on the way," Robin knew he had her then, and Regina sighed with a smile on her face.

"You really do know the way to a girl's heart," Regina laughed sarcastically, and Robin let out a breath with a grin as he tossed their bags in the back of his hand-me-down truck.

"Let's get you home before you have a heart attack," Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as they both hopped into the car.

Once they were ready to go, they began their journey back to Main Street, and Regina was happy when she realized they were taking the back way.

"The back way? Are you planning on a few extra minutes of my time, Locksley, because I must warn you, I am a very busy girl," Robin chuckled as he shook his head, making a left that dumped them into roads by the forest. The bumpy road caused the car to bobble up and down, and a polaroid fell out of the hood above Regina.

"Sorry, Love, I don't usually go out this way. I didn't know it would be so rough," Robin apologized, reaching for her hand with his unoccupied one, but he looked her way briefly when he didn't get a response.

Regina was holding the polaroid picture, her eyes glued to it, her face emotionless. She ran her fingertips along the edges.

"Who is she?" Regina asked, keeping her eyes on the picture she held in her hands. Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his eyes on the road, trying to figure out why Regina's voice just went stone cold.

"What do you mean, Love?" Robin asked, and Regina felt herself shrinking in the passenger seat.

She was absolutely beautiful, whoever was in the picture. Her platinum blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she and Robin stood on a boardwalk, and Regina could only picture it was far away.

Her crystal blue eyes were just a shade lighter than Robin's, and her white sundress fit her slim, delicate body perfectly. Robin had sunglasses on, as well as her, and Regina frowned when she saw the blonde's hand on Robin's chest.

Their smiles were so big… Robin looked so happy… did Regina make him _that_ happy?

"She's perfect," Regina breathed out brokenly, biting the inside of her cheek. How could she compete with her? Whoever this girl was?

"Regina, what are you talking about?" Robin asked impatiently as he reached for the picture at a stop sign, and when he saw the polaroid, Regina watched as his manner deflated instantly.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend," Regina said, and even though she knew she had no right, jealousy and anger coursed through her veins. Anger was better than hurt, she had realized back when Daniel had broken her heart, and now, she was deciding on whether or not to start guarding her heart.

She looked like a model. She and Robin looked perfect together…

"There's nothing to tell," Robin dismissed it quickly and threw the picture in the back, as if that would solve the problem. Regina scoffed and crossed her arms, staring at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean there's nothing to tell? She obviously meant something to you, Robin," Regina argued, and she watched as Robin's jaw clenched as he began to drive again, rolling down the windows for some fresh air.

"Regina, just let it go. It was a long time ago," Robin sighed, agitated, and Regina laughed to herself humorlessly, shaking her head.

"It couldn't have been too long ago, Robin, because she drew your name in a heart with a date from a year ago," Regina shot back hotly. She knew she should wait for her and Robin to have a real conversation about this, and she had no right to be acting this way, but she couldn't risk losing Robin.

Not now that she just found him.

"Can we just drop it? I don't want to talk about it," Robin expressed as he ran a hand through his hair, and Regina stayed silent. She had never seen Robin so upset, and she hated herself for making it happen.

_There you go, Regina. Keep messing up and he'll toss you to the curb just like he should, _Regina's mind whispered an evil jeer, and tears filled Regina's vision for a few moments before she swallowed them back and looked out the window.

"Did you love her?" Regina asked after a minute, her voice shy and minute, and Robin's temper erupted like a volcano at its worst, angry at himself more than anything.

"God damn it, Regina! I-"

"Robin!" Regina interrupted with wide eyes along with a fearful tone, and Robin's eyes went back to the road with superspeed. He put both hands on the steering wheel and swerved his truck, ramming into an electricity pole, avoiding hitting a wolf that had been standing in the middle of the road.

Regina and Robin's backs hit their seats with a sharp intensity, and Regina grabbed her head as it began to ache from the whiplash. She looked over to Robin and saw as he did the same and looked over to her, reaching for her.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, emotion in his voice, and Regina nodded her head, trying to swallow down the anger of their previous moments. Robin sighed thankfully as he wrapped his arms around her, and Regina let her head in the nook of his neck, breathing in the scent of forest.

"We need to get out," Robin announced, and Regina nodded her head. As they stumbled out of his truck, Regina and Robin met on the side of the road, and Regina's face went white when she saw him clearly.

"Robin, you're bleeding," Regina whispered, horrified, and Robin's hand went to the cut just above his left eyebrow, grimacing as the sting raced through his body. Regina walked to him with her mouth open, but no words came out.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Are you sure you're okay? Not even a scratch?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head, still focused on Robin's face.

Along with the large cut by his eyebrow, he had tiny cuts all over his face, and she saw a small amount of blood dripping down his chin.

"Robin, I swear, I don't have a single scratch. I'm fine. We need to get you to the hospital," Reguna urged, but Robin pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans instead.

"I'll just call my dad. He is the sheriff, afterall… you should probably call your parents," Robin sighed, and Regina looked at him skeptically. Robin gave her the best smile he could give at the moment, and she showed a faint one back.

"I'm alright, Regina. A few scratches isn't going to get the best of me," Regina nodded her head as she walked a few feet away to call her parents, and when she looked back up to Robin, she saw as he kicked at the rocks in the dirt by the side of the road, rubbing his neck as he spoke to his father.

_He's okay, Regina, breathe_, Regina told herself, and went back to the conversation with her worried, concerned, and angry father.

….

Regina and Robin sat on the side of the road as they waited for their parents to come, Regina's knees to her chest, one of Robin's legs propped up, the other lying straight on the ground.

"She broke up with me," Robin said as he kept his eyes on the road and forest in front of them. Regina looked up to him, her eyes softening by the second.

"Her name was Bridget… I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together… we had been together since we were thirteen, and I even told her I loved her," Robin laughed to himself, shaking his head at how stupid he had been.

Regina looked at Robin sympathetically, a frown forming on her face.

"Robin, we don't have to talk about it," Regina urged with _that _look on her face, but Robin waved it off, shifting to be closer to her.

"After four years, she threw away everything I ever knew… She had fallen in love with her best friend, and she tried to stick it out and stay with me to work on her feelings, but it was no use… she fell out of love with me, and she replaced me within days," Robin explained softly, rubbing his fingers together, his eyes still avoiding Regina's.

"When we ended, I got rid of all the keepsakes and gave back all her things, but there was this one polaroid picture that I just couldn't get rid of," Robin whispered, and Regina looked at him with such intensity, that finally, his eyes met hers.

"You're not over her, are you?" Regina asked with a sad smile, emotion rising in her voice. Robin sighed and grabbed one of Regina's hands, threading their fingers together. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Robin rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I never thought I would be. I told myself the same thing you did, about relationships and how they just aren't meant to be… but one day, about a month or so after I moved here, my parents told me about a party their friends were throwing for their daughter, and Emma wanted me to meet her best friend," Robin smiled, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"And when I walked into the kitchen and saw you sitting there, I realized that I was over Bridget, because I was falling for you," Robin explained softly, and Regina's mouth parted slightly in awe, color rising to her cheeks.

"I forgot I even had the picture, Regina. If I knew it was still there, I would have burned it the night I met you," Robin smiled, and Regina smiled, so thankful and excited to learn he wasn't still in love with the blonde supermodel.

"You looked good together," Regina smiled sadly, and Robin chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Just because two people look good together doesn't mean they had it good… After just spending an hour of my time with you, I realized that my previous relationship wasn't anything comparable. Your laugh is the best sound I've ever heard, you're the most beautiful person in the world, and the thought of you makes my head spin and knees go weak. I never felt that way about her, Regina. Never," Regina bit her lip to stop her smile from growing any larger, sure that it would fall off her face.

"So if she came back and you had the choice," Regina started, but Robin brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss along her knuckles.

"It's you, Regina. It's always you," Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Robin held her tight, the scent of vanilla and apples filling his nose.

"I never want to lose you," Regina whispered into him, and Robin ran fingers through her hair.

"You never will," Robin reassured and pulled her back for a chaste kiss on the lips. Regina opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of sirens nearing caused them both to jump.

Robin helped Regina up and they took their space, ready to put on a show once again. Regina watched as Robin's father pulled up in his sheriff's car, and she lowered her head as he walked out, knowing this could get tense.

"Are you guys alright?" Robert asked as he jogged up to them, and they both nodded their heads. Robert quickly wrapped his arms around his son, and Regina smiled a small smile, knowing her father would be just as worried.

"What happened?" he asked, and Regina looked to Robin, who sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Robin's father looked to Regina, and she looked away.

"We were coming back from Select practice, then out of nowhere, a wolf was in the middle of the road," Robin explained, and his father looked at the two as if they were crazy, out of their minds. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, nervous all of a sudden.

"A wolf? Robin, come on," Robert raised his eyebrows, and Regina crossed her arms across her chest, taking a deep breath.

"He's telling the truth. There was a wolf in the middle of the road, Mr. Locksley," Regina defended Robin, and he gave her a smile out of the corner of her eye.

"What were you two doing on the backroads anyways?" Robert asked, and Regina started fidgeting with her fingers, hating the questions coming from Robin's father.

"I made a wrong turn, Dad, okay? There was a wolf in the road, and I crashed the car into the electric pole," Robin sighed with annoyance and impatience, and Robert finally nodded, his full attention on Regina now.

"Are your parents coming?" he asked, and Regina nodded her head.

"My dad will be here-"

"Regina!"

All three turned when the sound of Henry's voice reached them, and Regina watched as her father walked to her out of his car, coming up to her and hugging the living daylights out of her.

Henry cupped her cheeks and looked across her body, making sure nothing happened to her.

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise. Robin made sure nothing happened to me," Henry looked to Robin with a thankful expression, and Robin nodded his head to him silently, smiling.

"We need to get you to the hospital, son," Robert sighed, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder, and Robin nodded his head, following his father to the cop car.

Henry and Regina started their way down to Henry's car when Robin turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mills," Regina turned around, her father waiting for her by the car. Robin took the polaroid picture out of his pocket and ripped it into pieces in front of her.

The brunette smiled as she tilted her head, and Robin smiled back, both of them lost in each other's eyes. Behind them, Henry narrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he was the only one who was seeing the sparks between the two.

"Go get your head checked, idiot," Regina smiled, and Robin shook his head with a chuckle as he began the walk to his father's passenger seat.

"Next time you can drive," Robin called over his shoulder, and Regina rolled her eyes as she grabbed the door handle to her father's car.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Regina teased, and Robin grinned.

"Don't make me chase you, Love," Robin said seriously, masked with a stupid grin, and Regina brushed the hair out of her face as she nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Regina got in the car, and when Robin saw she was safe with her father, he got into the cop car with his.

Regina put on her seatbelt and let her head hit the headrest, her heart jumping inside her chest.

He ripped the picture.

She was the one.

"I don't want you riding with him anymore, Regina," Henry told her sternly, but Regina couldn't hear him. She smiled and looked out the window, and in her most day-dreamy voice, she smiled an _okay_, which caused Henry to really look at his daughter.

There was a smile on her face that hadn't been there before. There was a light in her eyes that was twinkling brightly, and Henry smiled to himself.

"I fought a tiger today with my bare hands, and then cotton candy started falling from the sky," Henry said, and Regina continued to stare out into the window with a lovesick appearance on her soul.

"That's nice," Regina replied, and Henry chuckled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing if you did have a little crush on Robin," Henry sighed, and Regina looked straight ahead, shaking her head as she came back to reality.

Regina turned to her father and furrowed her eyebrows, laughing a bit.

"Sorry, Daddy. What were you saying?" Regina asked, and Henry smiled as he began driving back home.

"Just… be careful, okay, kiddo?" Regina nodded her head as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the headrest once again, and Henry smiled to himself.

His little girl was growing up so fast.

…..

"I can't believe my idiot brother got you two into a car crash," Emma fumed as she walked around her room, and Regina sighed as she sat on her best friend's bed, running her fingers through her hair.

"There was a wolf in the road, Em. There's not much he could have done, and everyone's fine," Regina reasoned, but Emma shook her head.

"What were you two doing together, anyways?" Emma asked, pissed off, and Regina swallowed hard.

"Robin offered me a ride home after Select," Emma rolled her eyes as she began pacing again, burning holes into carpet with her eyes.

"Emma, take a deep breath. I didn't even get one scratch on my body. I'm fine, I promise," Regina reassured her, and the blonde let out a tense breath of air.

"I know… I'm so thankful that nothing happened to you, R. I wouldn't know what to do with myself… and I'm even more thankful that my stupid brother hasn't lured you into his trap. If something ever went wrong between you two, I don't know if any of us could handle it," Emma sighed, and Regina teased internally, her heart beating fast.

"Yeah," Regina nodded her head, and Emma hugged her.

Regina closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

….

It was 11:30, and Robin couldn't sleep. Regina clouded his mind, and even if it cost him sleep, he didn't care. He was in love. And she loved him, out of everyone. It couldn't get much better than that.

Robin turned when he heard the kitchen door open, and in walked Emma, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her flannel pajama pants still too big for her.

She grabbed a mug and filled it with tea as she joined her brother at the dinner table, taking a seat next to him.

"I know," Emma whispered, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know what?" Robin asked, and Emma took a sip from her mug before letting out a tired breath.

"You have a crush on Regina," Emma stated as if it were the most obvious thing, and Robin bit his lip.

"You're a good guy, Robin, but you wouldn't willingly give one of my friends a ride home. You haven't done it for anyone else, and you never will," Emma sighed, and Robin wrapped his hands around his mug.

"And what if I did have feelings for Regina?" Robin breathed, and Emma froze.

"Please, Robin, don't do this to me," Emma whined, putting her head in one hand, her other gripping the table. Robin frowned, but stayed silent.

"I get it, you're both into the whole music thing, and you have a lot in common, that's fine. You guys can be best friends for all I care. But don't do this, Robin. She doesn't feel the same, and you will only complicate things," Emma whispered in the dark, and Robin bit his lip to stop from telling her what he really wanted to say.

"This isn't just a crush, Emma. It's not whatever you've painted in your head… I haven't felt this way before, and for the first time in a long time, I don't miss Bridget…" Robin explained softly, and Emma rolled her eyes as she played her with fingers in front of her.

"You can't be serious, Robin. Regina is my best friend. She's not even your type… I think you're just confused, you know? She's the first girl you've really interacted with since Bridget and-"

"Emma, stop," Robin growled, and Emma shut up instantly. She stared at Robin in shock, surprised by how affected he was by this. His jaw was clenched, and fists were made by his mug of tea.

Emma finally looked at him, _really _looked at him, and he could see how tired her was. And it wasn't because it was late on a Wednesday. Emma sighed as she ran her hands across her face, not believing this was actually happening.

"Robin, I'm sorry… but she's in love with someone else. This mystery guy has swept her off her feet, and even _I'm _not getting a name… she talks about him all the time, too, and maybe in your dreams, you are that guy. But you're not, Robin. I'm really sorry," Emma breathed out, and Robin looked down.

He knew he was the mystery guy Regina talked about. He knew that, really. But after hearing the sincerity in his little sister's voice, it was hard not to feel like something swallowed him whole.

"You don't think I'm good enough for her?" Robin asked in a vulnerable voice, and Emma frowned.

"You're good enough for anyone, Robbie. You're more than good enough. It's just, Regina is very insecure, and she doesn't do relationships. If you two ever did try to be together, it wouldn't work out," Emma reasoned, but Robin scoffed, shaking his head with a sarcastic smile.

"Or maybe, you're just being selfish. You don't want me to act upon my feelings because you're scared it will hurt _you _in the end… that is no way to stand in front of someone's happiness, Emma. Especially not your brother's," Robin fought back, and Emma bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that there was some truth in Robin's delusions.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I have nothing to worry about because nothing will ever happen," Emma got up and dumped the rest of her tea down the drain, and Robin closed his eyes.

"My feelings will only grow in time, Emma. And one day, your disapproval won't be able to stop me," Robin warned the blonde, but Emma only shook her head.

"My disapproval doesn't have to stop you. You're going to college next year, Robin. You won't wait around forever, and by the time you get the balls to tell Regina how you feel, you'll be in New York, and she'll probably be with someone who might have a chance," Emma said, and Robin stood from his seat in anger.

"I can't believe you, Emma. Who was there for you when Mom and Dad wouldn't let you be with Killian? And who was there to cover your (blank) when you did so anyways? Newsflash, Emma, you and Killian are going on two years strong, and I don't ever see you two separating… what if I could have that with Regina? You better than anyone should understand what I'm going through. I can't believe you're being this shallow," Robin laughed darkly to himself as he exited the kitchen, slamming the door on his way out.

Emma let her head fall as she gripped the edge of the countertop, the bright starts shining in through the window above the sink.

…..

Regina stared at the ceiling, her hands flat on her stomach, her hair a tangled mess sprawled about her pillow. Her cell was right next to her, and she'd been chickening out every five minutes.

She knew what she needed to do, but why did it hurt so much?

On the second ring, Robin answered the line, and Regina held the phone to her ear, her hands shaking.

"I am so glad to hear your voice, Love. You are exactly who I need to talk to right now," Regina could hear his smile through the phone, and when Robin picked up on her silence, his head started spinning.

"Regina?" he asked worriedly, and Regina took a deep breath, not even phased when she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I love you," Regina whispered into the phone, and immediately, Robin knew something was wrong.

"What's going on, Love?" Robin asked hurriedly, and Regina took her phone away from her mouth to stifle her sudden gasp for air.

"I love you so much, you know that, Robin. And you make me so happy," Regina breathed, and Robin's heart stopped.

"Are you crying?... Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Robin asked, his voice trembling, and Regina couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Robin, we can't keep going like this," Regina sniffled, her voice barely audible, but Robin heard it boom through his ears, the echo ringing out in the farthest town.

"Did Emma say something to you? I swear to god, I will-"

"Robin, stop," Regina started as loud as she could without her parents or sister overhearing her, and Robin's line went dead, "she only said what we're too afraid to. She's right."

"And what did she say?" Robin asked, ready to punch a hole through the wall. Regina took a deep breath, her voice failing her when she it cracked in the middle of her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter… it's, it's over, Robin," Regina cried, and Robin could _hear _the heartbreak in her voice as a tear fell down the side of his face.

"Don't do this, Love. I can hear it in your voice, I can see it in my head. This is killing you, you don't want to end this," Robin begged, but Regina knew there was no going back.

She should have never fallen in love with her best friend's brother.

"It's something that should've never even started, Robin," Regina laughed hysterically in a quiet manner, and Robin's heart fell from his chest hearing her words.

"Regina, I know it's scary, I know you're overwhelmed, but you can't give up on this. You can't give up on _us_. I know how hard it is, but I can't lose you," Robin cried, and Regina felt a pang of pain in her abdomen hearing his words…

His words that should be for someone else.

"I won't give up on us, Regina. I won't stop fighting for you," Robin whispered, and she smiled as she let her tears flow freely.

"You have to," Regina sighed, and before Robin could mutter a single word, her line went dead.

…..

Regina held a pillow to her chest as silent tears streamed down her face. Mascara was running freely, and her breathing wasn't normal. Why did he have to have such a hold on her? How could she let her crush on Robin grow to feelings, that then grew to love?

Regina didn't know how she was supposed to show up to school the next day when she _knew _it was their day to 'accidentally bump into each other in the hallway' or how she would have to hide her smile when she read the note Robin left for her in her locker.

She loved him. He had to know that. But he knew the consequences when they first started this, they both did. Why couldn't she just be strong like Robin and risk it all to be with him? Why couldn't she be adventurous and just let all hell break loose?

Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she heard pebbles at her window. She wiped at her eyes after she rolled them, shaking her head. She should have known he would show up. She should have known he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Regina walked to her window and opened it, leaning on the sill. When Robin saw her, he paused his actions, dropping the pebbles in his hands on her lawn. Regina avoided eye contact with him as she spoke quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping parents or sister.

"Go home," Regina whispered, and she frowned when Robin started the climb up the large oak tree by her window. He made his way to her, sitting on the firm branch he'd always find his place on when he would sneak into the house.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on," Robin shook his head, determination in his tired eyes, but they softened when they saw the state his girlfriend was in.

Makeup stained her cheeks, her eyes were red from all the tears, and her hair was a mess. God, what was happening?

"Regina," Robin sighed longingly, and Regina broke.

The tears started streaming again as she wrapped her arms around Robin, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her sobs shook her body, hysterical hiccups escaping her mouth. Robin ran circles over her back as he held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I, I don't… don't understand," Regina cried, clutching Robin's jacket in her hands, trying to get her crying under control. Robin cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs rubbing along her jawline, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Talk to me, Love. I can see you're hurting, I can see you don't want to do this," Robin brushed the hair out of her eyes, and she placed her hands on top of his, taking deep breaths before speaking again.

"I shouldn't… I shouldn't need you like this. You shouldn't be the only thing I think about, or the only person I want to see every day, or the only one who really gets me… but you are. You are, Robin, and I wish you weren't," Regina cried, and Robin wiped away her tears as she let it all out, Robin kissing her forehead to let her know he was there.

"It's not like you're a bad guy, because you're not. Hell, you volunteer at the animal shelter, and you donate to kids in need, and you stay away from things like drugs and cigarettes and alcohol. You're not a bad guy… you're just my best friend's brother," Regina laughed as she shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him.

"It shouldn't be so wrong, Robin. Because it doesn't feel wrong. You're the only thing that feels _right _in my life right now," Regina whispered, and Robin brought her back to a tight embrace where she melted into him.

"It's not wrong, Regina, it _is_ right… it's just dangerous, but that's no reason not to try or fight… what happened tonight? I ripped up the polaroid. I forgot all about it, I swear," Robin promised, and Regina smiled through her tears as she shook her head.

"It's not about the polaroid, Robin… I was with Emma after the accident, and she told me she wouldn't know what to do if we ever lost each other… and it got me thinking, and I realized how dangerous this really is, this flame between us, and even if I love you more than anything else, I could never do that to Emma," Regina sniffled as she pushed away Robin's hands, and she wiped her own tears.

"She's been my best friend since seventh grade, Robin. Before I even thought about boys or late night drives or notes in lockers… she's been there for me my whole life, and I can't just throw that away. She doesn't deserve that, I don't deserve that, nobody deserves that," Regina whispered, and she held onto Robin's hands when he held hers, trying to memorize the way his fingers tangled with hers.

"When we decide to tell people about our relationship, Emma will be pissed. But only for five minutes, because after those five minutes, she'll be planning our wedding and giving us baby names to try, because if anything is better than being Regina Mills's best friend, it's being her sister… Regina, I love you, and I know you're scared that the tiniest thing will go wrong, but I don't think it will," Robin rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, and Regina let out a shaky breath.

"We aren't going to fall apart. You want to know why? Because when you told me it was over, this was the outcome. You're hurting, I'm hurting, and for what? Because we're terrified of something that hasn't happened? That will never happen? Love, I am in love with you. But I need you to believe in us as much as I do," Robin sighed, and Regina let her forehead rest against his, breathing him in.

"I'm not impulsive, and if I can't see a definite outcome, I don't go for it. I need that safety net. And with you, there is none," Regina sighed, and Robin ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to keep her from her worries and doubts.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy from the beginning… we can't do easy, can we?" Robin smirked, and Regina smiled as she shook her head _no_.

"Don't do this, don't break up with me because every sign is telling you to run… we can defy all the odds, Love, and I think if we fight hard enough, we'll make it past the finish line… and that's your safety net. Your safety net is knowing you have no other choice than to chose love, because love always wins in the end… let me be your safety net, Regina," Robin whispered, lifting her chin to his once her forehead left his, and after moments of silence between the two, Regina nodded her head and let out shaky breaths.

"Okay," Regina whispered back, and the smile on Robin's face was indescribable.

"Okay," Robin kissed Regina, and at the feeling of his lips on hers, Regina knew she made the right choice. Love was the only choice. She would let Robin be her safety net. She would let the world keep on spinning around them, even if it scared her.

Because Robin would hold her hand through all of it.

"Please, never do this to me again. I don't think I'll be able to survive another heart attack," Robin pleaded, and Regina's small smile made his eyes light up.

"I'm going to have these panic attacks, Robin… but I'll call you because I need you to calm me down, not because I'll end things," Regina promised, and Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at the feeling of a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you," Robin breathed, and Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 7 of LYLY Background! Only 2 more chapter until the secret is not so secret anymore :) I hope you all like it!**

_**Chapter 7**_

"You jackass," Regina laughed as she and Robin sat on her couch, supposedly helping her with summer work, as far as anyone knew. Robin shook his head with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Love, but it's that time," Robin frowned when Regina did, and he tucked random strands of hair back behind her ear. Regina sighed, wondering how after nine months, Robin still managed to give her butterflies.

"I don't want you to leave," Regina pouted, and Robin smiled as he kissed her cheek, beginning to grab his stuff.

"I don't want to leave, either… but I'll see you next weekend, yeah?" Robin asked, and she nodded her head.

Next weekend, the Mills and Locksleys would go heading down to the beach to celebrate Fourth of July. They had rented houses each, and Regina was looking forward to it, between spending time with her best friend _and _boyfriend.

Regina walked Robin to the front door, and with a peck of his lips, he walked to his truck, waving goodbye one last time before driving down the road. Regina closed the door and leaned against it, catching her breath.

God, she was so in love. It was crazy.

Regina regained her posture quickly when she heard someone coming down the steps, and she ran her fingers through her hair, just in case.

Regina let out a nervous breath when she saw it was Zelena, and she smiled at her sister. Zelena only smiled with a shake of her head as she continued her way to the kitchen.

"Be more careful next time. It might've been Dad who saw Robin shoving his tongue down your throat," Zelena called over her shoulder with a smirk, walking into the kitchen, the door swinging closed behind her.

Regina just stood there, shocked, her mouth hanging open. She hurried into the kitchen to find Zelena grabbing a banana from the fruit rack, acting as if she had just told her the weather.

"What?" Regina croaked, and Zelena laughed at her little sister's bewildered face. The brunette looked like she was a child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Come on, I'm your sister. I've known since the very beginning," Zelena shrugged her shoulders, and Regina stared at her sister, unmoving. Then, she totally freaked out, starting with running her fingers across her face, trying to take deep breaths.

"Oh god. Oh god, you know… Oh god," Regina put her hands on the top of her head as she paced the kitchen, her eyes wide, her heart beating a mile a minute. Zelena continued to laugh at Regina, who was trying not to pass out.

"Oh my god. Have you told anyone? Who else knows?" Regina asked on rapid-fire, and Zelena stopped laughing.

"No one else knows, Regina… I mean, yeah I'm your sister, I wish you would've told me, but I would never do that to you," Zelena frowned, and Regina caught her breath as she put a hand on her chest.

"This isn't what you think, Z. We're not just messing around," Regina sighed, taking a seat at the island. Zelena smiled as she sat next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know, R… you can see it in the way he looks at you, and I know you wouldn't do this if it didn't mean something to you… Just, be careful, okay? Just because you think he's the world doesn't mean he is. You are. And I'll kick his ass if he thinks otherwise or hurts you in any way," Zelena whispered, and Regina smiled a small smile towards the redhead.

"How long have you two been together?" Zelena asked, and Regina smiled even harder.

"Nine months," Regina glowed, and Zelena's eyes widened.

"Regina, that's almost a year!" Zelena gasped, and Regina hit her in the arm at the level of her voice. Zelena apologized, but the shock on her face was unmatched to anything else.

"You can't tell anyone, Z. Me and Robin… we'll tell everyone when the time is right," Regina promised, and Zelena nodded her head reluctantly, skeptically.

She prayed her little sister knew what she was doing.

….

"You can't tell me he wasn't cute," Emma smirked as she and Regina walked on the boardwalk, tans and shades filling their day. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as they reached the stairs to the sand, finally reaching the beach after hours of messing around with games and shops.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Regina smirked back, and Emma chuckled as they made their way across the sand to where their families laid out in the sun, umbrellas and towels galore.

Emma had brought Killian along for the trip, and Regina watched as he and Robin also made their way to both sets of families. Cora and Henry were laying in the sun as Robert and Helen read magazines on their folding chairs, and Regina couldn't lie when she said this was perfect.

For the first time in a long time, she was finally relaxing.

The brunette's eyes found Robin's, and for the split second she allowed herself to ogle her gorgeous boyfriend, Regina bit her lip to keep from smiling at Robin's toned chest and strong muscles. Damn, he looked good, even better when he was shirtless.

"See something you like, Love?" Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes as Emma punched Robin in the arm, shaking her head with a smile.

"Could you not flirt with Regina for one second?" Emma smirked, and Robin bit the inside of his cheek as he raised his eyebrows, and Regina pinched herself to keep from smiling.

"I am not flirting, little sister. I'm merely making fun of your easy-to-make-fun-of friend," Robin smiled at Regina, and she grinned back.

Emma went to stand next to Killian, and Robin stepped back mockingly. Regina smiled at him, and he caught her eye again.

Emma and Killian went to the water, splashing each other by the edge of the water, acting as if they were some Hollywood couple… and from where Regina stood, she didn't see any obligations. They looked like models naturally.

Robin walked up next to Regina, and her eyes warned him, both knowing they were in earshot of both set of parents.

"I think they're gonna get married," Regina sighed, tilting her head as she watched her beautiful best friend with her boyfriend. They looked so good together. Did she and Robin look that good together?

"Well, that sure does play out in my favor," Robin commented, crossing his arms as he watched his little sister laugh at something Killian said. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm right, which I always am," Robin began as he turned to her, a smile reaching his face, "you two will still be inseparable, and that would make you the maid of honor. And me, being the best man I'll be, will get to share a dance with you."

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"I could be the matron of honor… my husband probably wouldn't want me to be around someone like you anyways," Regina smiled brightly as she teased him, and Robin scoffed, faking hurt as he put a hand over his chest.

"And who's this husband of yours? Surely not the mystery man Emma claims you're in love with," Robin smirked, and Regina bit her lip, turning her full attention to him as she shifted her weight away from the direction of the water.

"You're just jealous he's not you," Regina smirked back, and both kids turned when they heard Robert and Henry laughing at Regina's statement. Regina turned pink when she realized they were listening to everything they were saying, and she was glad she or Robin hadn't said anything else.

"I'd watch if I were you, Milady. One day, I might just sweep you off your feet," a sneaky light glowed in Robin's eyes as he walked away, and Regina laughed to herself as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Regina sighed as she realized with Emma spending time with Killian and both their parents together, she could spend time with _her _Killian. Regina called for Robin to wait up as she jogged up to him, and their parents chuckled as they watched Regina and Robin walk away.

"You think Robin's ever asked her out?" Robert asked, and Henry chuckled.

"I doubt it… Plus, I don't think Regina really does relationships," Henry stated, and Cora laughed next to him, causing all eyes to be on her.

"Our daughter is almost seventeen years old, Henry, I'm sure she's not thinking about scientific equations over boys, as much as you wish she would," Cora laughed, and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying she has a crush on Robin?" Henry asked, and Cora just smiled.

"I'm just saying that if she and Robin were to get together eventually, I don't think it'd be the worst thing in the world," Cora shrugged her shoulders, and Helen nodded her head next to her.

"They do look adorable together… have you noticed whenever they're together, they never cease to play their games with one another? Sometimes I just wish Robbie would kiss her and get things over with, stop making us wait for so long for something that's bound to happen," Helen announced, and all adults laughed amongst themselves.

"Helen, Robert, I love Robin, you know that. I consider him one of my own… but I just can't see my little girl dating again," Henry sighed, and Helen and Robert smiled knowingly.

"She's growing up, Henry. And if she's going to start dating again, trust me, you want the guy to be Robin," Cora argued, and Henry shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting his baby girl to be around any guy.

Not after what happened last time.

"What are we saying? Regina and Robin are just friends… hopefully, that won't change as the years go by," Helen nodded her head with a smile, and Henry smiled back, looking over at his daughter when he heard her high-pitched laugh, followed by Robin's deep one.

He sighed as he watched Regina fall for Robin even harder.

Because he knew she was in love with him. And that could never happen.

…

Regina and Robin were in the kitchen of the families' beach house they rented, Robin leaning against the counter on his elbows as he watched Regina close the refrigerator, putting away the fruit salad she and Emma had made.

Regina smiled when she felt Robin's eyes on her.

"What if I were to kiss you right now," Robin amused as the light in his eyes danced vibrantly. Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk, turning around to meet his eyes.

"You couldn't handle it," Regina smirked, raising her eyebrows. Robin scoffed as he shook his head.

"I think you're afraid," Robin smiled, and Regina crossed her arms as she walked closer to him, chuckling.

"Of what?"

"That I'll sweep you off your feet and you'll have no other option than to fall for me all over again," Robin grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and Regina bit her lip as she sighed overdramatically, shrugging her shoulders.

"What makes you think I fell for you in the first place?" Regina's mischievous smile made Robin's request to kiss her even stronger.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Robin laughed, and Regina grinned as she bumped into Robin's shoulder, motioning for both of them to walk back out to the beach.

"Just a little."

….

Helen and Cora walked into the beach house to grab the picnic baskets for lunch when they heard voices from the kitchen.

"What if I were to kiss you right now?"

Helen and Cora stopped, both freezing with wide eyes when they realized it was Robin who said those words. Cora's heart started beating fast when it hit her who he was talking to.

Helen and Cora knew they shouldn't be listening to their children's conversations, but after what they heard, there was no way they could bring themselves to tear away from behind the door. They were bees drawn to the honey.

"You couldn't handle it," Regina replied, and Cora's mouth dropped when she heard the cocky, confident voice of her daughter she'd never heard before. She sounded comfortable and at ease and… happy.

Cora and Helen continued to listen some more.

"What makes you think I fell for you in the first place?"

Cora was in shock. Regina swore she and Robin were nothing more than friends. Regina swore she would never, _ever _get with Robin, especially not at the expense of her friendship with Emma. Could it be her daughter had been lying straight to her face the whole time? Or was this just something the two did?

Flirting and playing games.

Cora and Helen waited until they heard the back door close, making sure Regina and Robin were gone, before they let out their breaths, entering the kitchen, minds running in circles.

"I can't believe that just happened," Cora breathed out, running a hand through her hair. Helen laughed as she did the same, shaking her head.

"They can't be together… could they?" Helen second-guessed herself as the end, and Cora shook her head, swallowing, taking a deep breath.

"Regina's good at keeping secrets, but not one as big as _that_. But if they're not together now, after that, they definitely will be soon," Cora sighed, and Helen smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing, not at all… Henry is just very protective of Regina. She's always been a daddy's girl, and I don't think Henry wants to think about Regina in another relationship after how her first ended… I think this is the beginning of something, though," Cora smiled at Helen, and the two replayed the prior moment between their children in their minds as they grabbed the picnic baskets, heading outside.

….

July 16th. Regina's birthday. Two weeks after the 4th of July beach house weekend the Locksleys and Mills celebrated, it was finally the day Regina turned seventeen.

Regina smiled to Robin discreetly in her backyard, and he smiled back, nodding his head with a slight smirk.

It was one year since they met.

The best year of Regina's life.

The brunette was standing by the plastic table her father had set up full of drinks when Robin excused himself from his parents to walk to her, his sunglasses placed perfectly on top of his head. Regina smiled when their fingers brushed innocently at their sides.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows with a grin, and Robin put his hand to his chin, rubbing his jawline as he pretended to think about it.

"Let's see here. I may not be the brightest, but today, I'm at my girlfriend's house celebrating with cake, dollar-store party hats, and our parents' fancy friends. So I'd say… it's someone's birthday," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle, leaning closer to him with reasonable distance.

"Yes, but no," Regina smiled, and Robin _ahh_ed as he nodded his head, filling his red plastic cup with lemonade and taking a sip.

"Ah, you mean the day we met, or better, the day you started falling for my charm and wit," Robin smiled, and Regina nodded her head with a glowing smirk.

"Two in one. Can't get better than that, can it?" Regina breathed, and Robin bit the inside of his cheek as his present to her burned his leg inside the pocket of his shorts.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see until tonight," Robin's eyebrows raised, and Regina smiled with a short sigh.

He knew she wasn't ready for that yet, and with one look into his beautiful, dreamy eyes, she knew he meant something entirely different.

"You have something rolled up your sleeve, Locksley?" Regina asked, and Robin shrugged his shoulders, setting his cup down on the makeshift table.

"For all you know, I could've gotten you a five dollar gift card to Granny's," Robin joked, and Regina laughed.

"You could give me a napkin for my birthday and I'd still love it… you didn't even have to get anything," Regina sighed, and Robin scoffed as he stared at her like she were absolutely crazy.

"I'd be the worst boyfriend ever if I didn't get you a gift… and if I do say so myself, I did much better than the napkin you speak so highly of," Robin teased, and Regina grinned as she tucked random strands of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see until tonight," Regina used his own words against him, and Robin chuckled, thinking about how in love he was with her.

"Rocks at your window, or text message?" Robin smirked, and Regina bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"Rocks. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm very cliche," Robin shook his head as he began to walk backwards, still facing Regina.

"There aren't many things I haven't noticed about you, Milady. You're very captivating," Regina's eyes twinkled as she rolled them, watching as Robin's smile didn't cease when he reunited with his parents, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason he smiled.

If she was the reason he wanted to smile.

Regina sighed as she tore her eyes away from Robin, forcing herself to remember she and Robin were still a secret, that she couldn't act like his loving girlfriend.

And even though she hated the secrecy of it all, she knew she wasn't ready for them to be public yet… she just hoped Robin really meant his word when he said he'd wait for her forever.

…..

Emma watched as Robin and Regina talked, and she couldn't help but notice how happy her brother was. She'd never seen that light in his eyes, not when he was with Bridget, or anyone else, for that matter. She knew Robin had a crush on Regina, but she thought it was exactly that, a crush. It should go away.

But it's been a year. It hadn't gone away.

Emma sighed as she crossed her arms, watching as Robin laughed as he filled his cup, Regina smiling along next to him. They _both _looked happy…

Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if Robin and Regina ever did get together. Emma shook her head as she chuckled to herself, not believing what she was thinking. Regina and Robin? Their names might sound good, but it's like Robin always says, just because two people sound good together doesn't mean they have it good.

Emma hoped Robin's feelings for Regina would simply fade away over time. Besides, this was his senior year. He was going to college next August, in a little over a year. He would forget all about Storybrooke, all the people in it, and live his life as the rockstar he was meant to be. He and Regina would lose touch, and eventually, her name would barely ring a bell.

If only the blonde knew all her thoughts were far from the truth… far from what was about to happen in later months.

…

"Please tell me you didn't spend as much money as it looks like," Regina sighed with a loving smile as she looked around the woods, standing at their spot with their log, the place where Robin sang to her that first time in the very beginning of their relationship.

Rose petals scattered the ground and string lights rested amongst tree branches, the whole area lit in the darkness of the night. Regina stared at Robin with adoration as he stood in the middle of everything, shrugging his shoulders as if this were something in his every day routine.

"I didn't, I swear… Come here," Robin opened his hand towards her, and when Regina intertwined their fingers, Robin pulled her to him, and Regina smiled as her hands went to his shoulders, her fingers eventually running through Robin's hair.

"Care to share a dance?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head as she rested it against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin's hands went to his waist, and even without music, they fit perfectly together, swaying to the beat of their steady hearts.

After a while of swaying, Robin pulled away, and the stars in Regina's eyes sure beat the ones above their heads.

"This is where I convinced you it wasn't a bad thing to fall in love with me. This is where I've fallen for you over and over again, each and every time you smile. This is where I go when I have a bad day. And now, this is where I promise my life to you," Robin reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet black box.

Regina went speechless at the sight of Robin with a ring. She's dreamed about it. She's dreamed about a wedding, Robin down on one knee, both living their lives as bright as their dreams were. Regina watched Robin open the box, and she covered her gaping mouth when she saw the diamond in the middle of the ring.

"Robin," Regina breathed, eyes wide, shaking her head. Robin smiled as he held the ring with his pointer finger and thumb, the diamond sparkling off the light reflected from the string lights decorated around them.

"I never want to live without you, Regina. I don't think I can… When I came here to the states, I was so lost. Emma tried, but I didn't feel at home. I didn't feel like I belonged here… until I met you," Regina smiled with tears in her eyes as Robin caressed her hand, his thumb rubbing circles over the chilled skin.

"When we met, it was like something just… clicked. For the first time in my life, I knew who I was, and I knew what I was meant to do. I may be a teenager running wild with the dream of becoming a rockstar, but Regina, that's not what I'm meant to do. What I'm meant to do is love you, and the last several months I've spent with you have only proved that," a single tear fell down Regina's face as she smiled, Robin wiping it away with his free hand.

"I know this isn't much. It's simple, but when I saw it, I just knew this was the one," Robin chuckled, gesturing towards the ring his a bob of his head, "This is a promise ring. With this, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I promise that with every fight, every obstacle, every person who says we'll end in no time? I promise that nothing will ever make me love you any less. You are the reason I am who I am today, and without you, I would've never known what it is to live."

Regina smiled as she cupped Robin's face, and Robin's eyes shined when he placed the ring on Regina's finger, it fitting perfectly.

"I promise you'll never have to go through anything alone, and I promise to love you," Regina glowed as she crashed her lips to Robin's, fisting his jacket in her hands, holding onto any part of him she could. When she pulled back, she noticed the glimmering of the ring on her hand, and she admired the diamond, sighing as she looked into Robin's eyes.

"I… I love you so much," she cried as she collapsed into him, and Robin held her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair as she breathed into him.

"You'll always have me, Love… I hope you're getting used to it," Robin laughed, and Regina chuckled as she kept her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"This is the best birthday ever," Regina breathed, and Robin smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head, swaddling her.

"I'm glad. Happy Birthday, Love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! First of all, I just want to say thank you soooooo much for all the amazing and kind reviews :) they always make my day and manage to make me smile. You guys are what inspires me to keep writing every day. Now, we're so close! Next chapter, the secret might be not-so-secret anymore :) for now, here's Chapter 8! Love you all! **

_**Chapter 8**_

"As much as I love watching you try on all these dresses, shouldn't Killian be the one helping you pick out a homecoming gown? I mean, he's the one who's going to be with you all night," Regina smiled as Emma walked out of Storybrooke's only dress shop, twirling around in her slim-fitting red dress. Emma rolled her eyes with a grin as she turned to Regina.

"You're my best friend, Regina. Of course you're the one I want here," Emma smiled as she opened her arms and spun around in her dress again, silently asking for Regina's opinion. Regina studied the dress, but shook her head.

"It's really nice, but I like the one you tried on before it better," Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"Me too. I think that's the one I'm gonna go with," Emma smiled, but furrowed her eyebrows as she pointed at Regina, already knowing she would win this argument.

"Why aren't you trying anything on?" Emma asked, and now, it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes.

"Do I look like beauty pageant material?" Regina teased, and Emma grabbed her arm pulling her to a rack of dresses.

"Shut up. Come on, R, this is going to be fun! You go get changed, and when I'm done getting out of this, I'll help you find the perfect gown like you did for me," Regina sighed as she nodded her head, and the surprised smile on Emma's face all but made up for the fact that she didn't dance.

Well, she never used to. But that was before she had anyone to dance with.

Regina walked along the wall of the bootique where the dresses hung, and she stopped when she came across a simple satin red dress, which would stop just above her knees. It had a cute v-neckline, and she smiled, smoothing her fingers along the front of it.

Regina found a dressing room and locked herself in there for ten minutes before gaining enough confidence to walk out in it. Emma looked up from her phone when she heard the fitting room door creak open, and her jaw dropped when she saw her best friend walk out, holding her arm in a shy matter.

"Oh. My. God."

Regina froze then turned around to see herself in the mirror, making sure she didn't have anything on her face or if the dress ripped, but everything looked fine to her. She turned back around to the blonde, fearing what she would say, but Emma just gaped like a fish out of water.

"Regina," Emma started when she found her voice, "you look _beautiful_."

Regina's features softened when she realized nothing was wrong, and she smiled as she bit the inside of her cheek, not used to having this kind of attention on her. The lady behind the desk stopped by the two girls as she made her rounds around the store, putting a hand over her chest with a sweet grin.

"Oh, Sugar, that is definitely _the _dress. You look stunning," Regina thanked her with rosy cheeks as the older lady walked away to the back, and Regina looked to Emma, who looked at the brunette as if her favorite superstar stood in front of her.

"You literally look like you are on the red carpet… aww, my little girl is growing up so fast!" Emma squealed happily, and Regina laughed as she took her hair out of the ponytail she threw it on upon entering the store.

"Thank you," Regina grinned a smile full of teeth, and Emma sighed, crossing her legs.

"Have you found a date for homecoming yet?" Emma asked, and Regina sighed.

"I feel like every time we're together you ask about me in some kind of relationship," Regina smirked, and Emma turned red with a guilty face.

"I am so much happier in my life with Killian by my side, R. I just want you to have that too. I want someone to be there for you when I can't be… you deserve to be loved, even if you disagree," Emma argued, and Regina let out a low breath.

"You wouldn't like my taste in guys," Regina joked, and Emma rolled her eyes, her smile on fleek.

"I'd like anyone who makes you happy, Regina, they just have to pass the test, and you can do whatever you like with them," Emma smirked, and Regina laughed, shaking her head.

"Thanks for the permission," both girls chuckled and Emma stared at Regina seriously.

"I was there, Regina. I was there when you found out about Daniel and his cheating ways, and I will _never _forget the look in your eyes. You were so, so broken, and now, I just want to see you smile again. And for the past few months, I'm starting to see that light again… Look, I know you don't do relationships, even before the whole Daniel fiasco you weren't interested in that type of thing. But I think part of your high school experience should be finding that special someone you'll laugh about years down the road," Emma explained, and Regina nodded her head as she listened to the blonde's words.

"What if you absolutely hate the guy I'm with, someday? What if you don't support the relationship?" Regina asked, and Emma smiled lovingly at her best friend.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Regina, and if that's the case, then there would be nothing I could do about it. As long as I know you're truly happy and the guy won't just pack his bags and leave in a couple of weeks, I'm sure I'll like him, anyways," Emma said, and Regina's face was painted with a tiny half-smile.

"Emma, if you don't like the guy I'm with, I wouldn't be okay with that. You're not just my best friend, you're my sister, and I need you to like him," Regina breathed, and Emma grinned.

"Then I'll like him. No questions asked," Emma nodded her head, and Regina smiled, "no go back in there so we can go get some lunch at Granny's. I'm starving."

Regina laughed as she made her way to the dressing room, changing back into her jeans and shirt with a million thoughts swirling through her head.

She wanted to go to homecoming. She wanted to go with Robin. But she was still scared about everything, even if Emma's words put her worries at ease for a bit. All she knew was that she and Robin wouldn't be a secret any longer. They couldn't be… could they?

…..

Regina fidgeted as she sat on her front porch, playing with the ring sparkling on her ring finger. After telling her family she had used all the money she'd saved up working at the diner for over a year to afford the ring for herself, it never left her finger. She smiled when the sound of Robin's truck pulling into her drive pulled her out of her thoughts.

The brunette watched as Robin hopped out of his car swiftly and began the walk to her, an elusive smile dancing across his face.

He had texted her, said he wanted to talk to her about something, and Regina didn't hesitate to invite him over. It had been a long, stressful day full of tests and lectures, and she was finally happy to be done with it all for a moment or two.

"Hello, Love," Robin smiled, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Regina smiled back in response as Robin sat down next to her on the porch swing, their legs bumping together.

After a few moments of silence, Robin took a deep breath, played with his hands, then looked Regina in the eyes, this childish, shy look overcoming him.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Robin asked hopefully, and Regina stopped breathing automatically. She stared at the crystal blue eyes she loved so much and tried not to get lost in them.

Regina knew what he really meant.

_I want to tell them_.

"Robin," Regina sighed, and Robin read her mind, not having to hear a single word from her. Robin grabbed Regina's hand with an adoring smile, rubbing his fingers along the back of her hand.

"I want to go to homecoming with my _girlfriend. _Not my little sisters best friend, or my close friend, my _girlfriend_… and in order for that to happen, we can't be a secret anymore, Love," Robin sighed, but Regina pulled her hand away from his, beginning to panic all of a sudden.

"I think it's time to tell everyone, Regina. I think it's finally our time," Robin smiled, but Regina's mind raced next to him, her brain jumping from one bad conclusion to another, and she shook her head heavily.

"I don't want to, not yet," Regina shut it down quickly, causing Robin to frown immediately. He tried to reach for her hand again to calm her down, but she pulled away, and Robin became hurt.

"Regina, this is my senior year, and I want to go to homecoming with you... I know you're scared, but we can't keep waiting forever," Robin argued his case, and he found it shocking when Regina turned to him with pain and hurt in her eyes.

"You said you would wait for me as long as it takes," Regina whispered so brokenly, looking to the ground, her eyes wide. Robin furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward on the swing, putting a reassuring hand on the brunette's back.

"You know I will, Love, but how long did you expect this to keep going for?"

Regina remained silent next to him, hiding her face from him with her dark hair, and Robin felt his world falling apart around him when reality hit him hard.

"You weren't going to tell them at all," Robin breathed out, and Regina bit her lip painfully, tasting the beginning of blood. She wasn't ready for this conversation. She just wanted to go back to when she couldn't hear the emotion rising in Robin's tense voice.

"That's not it," Regina started, but Robin cut her off, finishing his prior statement.

"Because you thought we would be over by now."

Regina looked at him then, the heartbreak in his eyes, his deflated manner, the way the light in his eyes disappeared. Regina grabbed Robin's arm to save him from his thoughts.

"Robin, stop it... Have you ever thought that maybe us being a secret is why it's so good? We need that spark, we need that electric rush," Regina reasoned, but Robin stood from the porch swing with a permanent frown on his face, so different than his usual smirk.

"I get that rush when you walk into the damn room, Regina! And when I hold your hand, and when we take the back way home, and when you ask me if you look okay, because the answer will always be yes, you look beautiful... I want to tell my parents, Regina. I want to tell Emma, and I think you should understand where I'm coming from at the very least," Robin looked at her intensely, and Regina squirmed under his stare.

"It hasn't been long enough, Robin. We just need more time-"

"We've been together for eleven months, Regina! In a few weeks, we'll be celebrating our first year together, and no one will ever know! I'm tired of keeping you a secret! I want to show you off, and I want people to know you're mine, and I want that high school experience everyone talks about, with you!"

"We can have all that and more without anyone knowing! We aren't telling anyone, Robin! I'm not ready! You promised me you understood that!" Regina stood from the porch swing, facing Robin with obvious pain in her eyes.

"What I don't understand is how it's so easy for you to keep up with this charade when I have to bite my tongue when anyone asks me anything, because me response always goes to you! Everything always comes back to you, Regina, and I'm done waiting!... I'm done waiting," Robin repeated slowly as both caught their breaths, both wondering how they ever got to this point in their relationship.

Regina took a deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I have trust issues Robin, so yes, this is difficult for me… What we have right now is great and I don't want to let go of that," Regina murmured quietly, tucking strands of hair behind her ear, not wanting to hide from Robin anymore. Robin stayed quiet before looking to Regina.

"You're scared, you're scared of what Emma is going to say. You can't let people stand in the way of your happiness, Regina. I've been telling you that for months, but now, I'm finally starting to listen, and I don't think I want to be someone's secret anymore," Robin breathed out with difficulty, and Regina felt a sudden rush of anger and frustration, as if she had already given up, as if the last eleven months had been nothing but a waste of time.

Regina glared at Robin and smiled maliciously, laughing.

"You are a jackass! You stupid, waste of time, jackass! If you can't keep our secret anymore, then maybe you should go be with someone who will love you the way you want them to!" Robin was taken aback at Regina's raging outburst, but when he felt smoke escape his ears, he knew he had to leave before he really lost his temper and lost her for good.

"Fine, maybe I will!" Robin exclaimed as he walked off the front porch, and Regina watched as he climbed into his truck and drove away, the tire marks decorating the road, the tears in her eyes falling when she realized what had just happened.

Robin drove away. He actually drove away, and he fought back. She'd never heard his voice like that, and it scared her, how easily it was for her just to give up.

Was that it? Did one fight mean a couple was over? Were they over? She couldn't tell him to come back, not after what she said. Not after what he said back. Did they really come this far just to fall apart in the end?

Tears fell down Regina's cheeks as her mascara ran, and she wiped at her eyes, covering her face with the sleeves of her hoodie, burying her face into the smell of Robin, praying it wasn't the last thing she'd have of him.

…..

Emma sat at her kitchen table one late night, finishing her homework, when Robin walked into the room silently, the ghost of him in her presence. Ever since a few days ago, he'd had that sad look in his eyes, almost as if he were afraid it was over, something, whatever he was upset about, and no matter how much she pestered, she couldn't get anything out of her brother.

"Robin," Emma sighed, and Robin looked to her in his spot, his feet glued to the floor for no reason at all. Emma frowned as she got up from the table and walked to Robin, wrapping her arms around his middle. Robin was surprised when his little sister wrapped her arms around him, but he welcomed the feeling of her easy touch.

"I can see the pain in your eyes," Emma whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder, and Robin stayed quiet as he held into his little sister. He never thought about how sometimes, it was Emma's hugs he really needed. That was a bond that could never be replaced, the bond with a sibling.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Emma asked, and Robin chuckled sadly as he looked out the window into the darkness, the stars invisible in the dreary night.

"I'm over Bridget," Robin sighed, and Emma pulled away from his hug, showing him a huge smile filled with teeth and the addition of bright, relieved eyes.

"That's great!" Emma exclaimed, not sure why Robin wasn't as excited as her, but the it dawned her… To be over someone, you had to be falling for someone else… someone else had to give you those butterflies to fill the whole inside. Emma's eyes softened as she stared at her brother, her mouth parting slightly.

"Oh, Robin," Emma whispered devestatedly, and she knew it was worse than she thought when she saw a tear escape the corner of his eye.

"I'm in love with her, Emma. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I've fallen for her…" Robin whispered, and Emma looked terrified at how broken Robin's voice sounded.

This wasn't her brother. This wasn't the person she aspired to be like. This wasn't her Robin Hood.

"It's okay… hey, it's okay," Emma consoled as she wiped away his tears, which made him cry even more. Emma didn't know what to do, she'd never seen Robin cry before, but somehow, she knew he needed to be close to someone, even if it wasn't who he truly needed.

Emma wrapped her arms around her brother, squeezing him tight. Robin cried into her hair, and Emma felt like the worst person in the entire world.

Robin was in love with Regina. And she was the one keeping them apart. But did Regina feel the same? Could all the teasing and smirks they always shared go farther than just a friendship? Emma let Robin cry as she ran a hand up and down his back, closing her own eyes as a single tear dampened Robin's t-shirt.

Her brother was hurting. Her brother was in pain, which caused her to be in pain.

She knew it couldn't go on any longer.

….

It had been a week. A whole week of a depressed brother and best friend. Emma was tired of it. She didn't know what happened between the two, or even if they were down for the same reason, but she knew it needed to be stopped.

Emma found herself in the high school parking lot, smiling softly when Regina walked out of the main entrance, the brunette's book bag slung across her shoulder, her other occupied by a gray jacket.

Emma waved at her best friend and Regina waved back, hopping into the car after throwing her things in the backseat.

"Hey, how was your day?" Emma asked as Regina fiddled with her seatbelt, and the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just been a rough week, you know? I'm happy it's finally Friday," Regina sighed, and Emma smiled as she nodded her head, agreeing. Regina's eyes furrowed when Emma didn't start the car, and Emma sighed as she played with her fingertips.

"You've been upset about something for the past few days, and I get it, you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here, and I need you to tell me you're alright," Emma sighed, and Regina let out a shallow breath as she stared out in front of her, the windshield greeting her lifeless eyes.

"I'm fine, Emma, really. I just, it's been a long day and I want to go home," Regina breathed out, and Emma leaned back in her seat, shirting to be in Regina's direction.

"You've been having a lot of long days lately… why can't you just tell me what happened?" Emma asked, and Regina ran her fingers through her hair, trying to stay patient. She knew this wasn't Emma's fault. It was hers. But she couldn't bare the thought of reliving her fight with Robin.

Not when it haunted her in her sleep.

"I'm Regina Mills… I've never miss a day of school, I always manage to maintain straight A's, I've never smoked, or vaped, or done drugs, and I've never turned in a single paper late… School used to be my everything, and now it's not… I just need to get back to that. I need to focus on what's really important," Regina whispered powerfully, and Emma frowned.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Regina. Sure, the past few months I've seen you a lot happier, focused on something more than killing yourself over school, but you literally have a 4.2 gpa. Your lowest grade this quarter was a 98! Whatever it is you think is distracting you, it might be, but for the good reasons. You haven't changed one bit, besides the constant smiles and laughs, and I'm getting the feeling you lost it all because of some stupid freak accident," Emma fought her back, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek.

"Can you just drive, Emma? I want to go home," Regina turned away from the blonde as she looked out her window, and reluctantly, after moments of waiting for Regina to explain the sadness she'd felt for the week, Emma started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, shaking her head.

…..

It was Saturday, the day of the homecoming dance, and Emma was completely losing her mind. She had to practically beg Regina to come out to the dance in the morning, and after two hours of persuading Regina decided to go out even with her horrible attitude. Emma was relieved but when she came home and found Robin laying on the couch, not even staring at the TV that was on, she knew what she needed to do.

Emma stood in her brother's line of vision, and Robin looked up to the blonde with questioning eyes.

"Do you love me?" Emma asked, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up.

"Of course I do. You know that," Robin said in a confused manner, and he became even more puzzled when Emma smiled a bright smile.

"Good. I need you to do something," light danced within Emma's green eyes, excitement and hope fluttering their butterflies. Robin nodded his head. How hard could that be?

"Anything. What's up?" Robin stated passionately, and Emma grinned.

"I need you to take Regina to homecoming."

Robin's world stopped when he heard the words his sister said. Surely she couldn't be serious, could she? Emma was the one who told him to stay away from Regina, and now she was trying to push him into her arms.

"What?" Robin asked dumbfoundedly, and Emma rolled her eyes with a smile as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I need you to take Regina to homecoming," Emma repeated, and it still made no sense to Robin at all. Emma could see the bewilderment on his face, and she sighed, putting all her weight on her hip as her head tilted.

"Regina's has been acting weird lately, and she really needs this, Robin. You two get along. And I know, you are going to flirt with her and you two will play whatever games you usually do, but tonight, just for tonight, Robin, I'm asking you, please, take Regina to homecoming. Be her date. I need to see my best friend smile again, and I think you're the only one left who could make that happen," Emma breathed, and Robin sat there hesitantly, not sure about all of this.

How would Regina react? Did she even want him there? Did she even want to see him again? Were they still together, or was their fight the end?

"Please, just do this for me… I mean, how bad could it be? You get to spend the whole night with Regina, and I know you would never pass that up," Emma pointed out all good things, and it hurt Robin when the thought of Regina made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not so sure I'm the one who can fix this, Emma…" Robin explained softly, but when he looked into his little sister's eyes, he knew he couldn't deny her this happiness. She needed her best friend.

"Okay," Robin smiled the world's smallest smile, but from where Emma stood, it seemed like the biggest one she'd ever seen in her life. Emma's mouth grew into a large grin, her whole face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay? You'll take her?" Emma asked excitedly, and she jumped into her brother's arms when he nodded his head. Robin chuckled as Emma took a step back, and he figured she must've planned for this conversation not to work.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this… Now go get ready! We're leaving in an hour for pictures!" Emma exclaimed, and when she watched Robin dash up the stairs to shower moments later, her face hurt from smiling so hard.

…

Regina hated this. She absolutely hated this. Damn Emma. Damn her best friend for knowing exactly what to say to get her to come to some stupid, smelly gymnasium for the 'memories'. It wasn't like she'd remember a thing. She'd only think back on how it hurt to see Robin in the arms of another, which she knew she'd have to endure.

Robin was popular. Every girl wanted him, he could have a whole line of girls just waiting for a dance with him. And she… she was just Regina. She wasn't popular, half of her grade didn't even know her name, and when she stood next to Robin, he used to make that all go away… Now, his eyes would scream it, and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Regina stood in the mirror of her bedroom, fidgeting with her fingers at her sides. The dress she had gotten from the store fit her as perfectly as it did back in the shop, and she reached to her chest, touching the necklace Robin had gotten her for Valentine's Day the year before. It's simple style complimented her red dress and black heels amazingly, and she hated how good she looked.

She was getting all dressed up for no reason. Robin wouldn't be there. She didn't have anyone to impress. She didn't have anyone depending on the sight of her in a breath-taking dress. She didn't have anyone to tell her she looked beautiful and put their hand on her lower back.

She didn't want just anyone, she wanted Robin.

Regina smoothed over the dress with her delicate fingers one last time before the sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Regina took a deep breath and checked her reflection in the mirror.

A barrett was placed on the side of her head, holding the small portion of her hair she had braided, and as she ran her fingers through her hair again, she took one last look at herself before exiting her room and walking down the staircase.

"I'm coming," Regina called once she reached the first level of her home, but when the doorbell rang again, she rolled her eyes. Emma was as impatient as she was stubborn.

"You look amazing, Darling. Absolutely beautiful," Henry gushed, and Regina smiled with color in her cheeks as she thanked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before reaching the door.

Regina grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, rolling her eyes to scold her best friend.

"Emma, I said I was…" Regina exclaimed before her eyes reached in front of her, but when she saw that it wasn't her best friend waiting for her at the door, she paused, trying to swallow to regain her breath, "coming."

Robin smiled at Regina, and she looked down to see a corsage in his hands. Her eyes softened as her mouth parted slightly, not believing he was really here in front of her.

God, he looked amazing. He sure cleaned up well, a suit and tie never looked better on anyone else, and she lost her breath at the intensity of his blue eyes.

For the first time in days, she loved being in love.

….

Robin's hands trembled as he walked up the stones in the Mills yard, leading to the front door. With two little steps, he was on the porch, and he shuddered at the recent events that had just happened there.

Robin looked back to Emma, his eyes whispering to her if this was definitely what she wanted, and Emma nodded her head with a smile, motioning for him to ring the doorbell. Robin smiled to her and turned back towards the door, his hands still shaking.

He had picked out a white flower decorated with tiny white buds, the corsage's green leaves the perfect shade, not too bright, not too dark. He knew it would compliment her eyes, and even if Emma wouldn't tell him what the color of her dress was, claiming it should be a surprise, he knew Regina would look good in anything.

Robin rang the doorbell and began to panic when a minute went by without any answer. Robin turned around to Emma, who seemed as confused as he was, but she smiled at him encouragingly, a light in her eyes so unfamiliar to him. Robert and Helen stood behind Emma and her date, both smiling knowingly. Killian stood next to Emma, and he gave him a thumbs up.

"Try again, Robin. She'd probably just running a little late," Emma nodded her head, a fairytale-like grin shining, and Robin sighed as he rang the Mills doorbell again.

Robin was about to turn around and give up, knowing it was a stupid idea to think Regina would want him back, when the doorknob turned, and the squeak of the old oak sounded, the door opening to reveal the prettiest girl in the universe, unaware of her magical presence.

"Emma, I said I was-"

Regina stopped when she saw Robin standing in front of her, and he just smiled as if nothing had changed between them.

"Coming…" Regina finished, and Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

God, she looked… she looked beautiful. Amazing. Too good to be true. Words wouldn't describe how he felt for Regina then, and it was at that moment he knew he couldn't just give up on them. Not then, and not ever.

Both stood in quiet for a few moments before Robin regained his words, remembering why he was there.

He smiled at her, and he knew she tried to smile back, but the shock overrode any other emotion she could feel then.

"Hi," Robin smiled, and Regina stared at him like he was a dream. She laughed to herself uncontrollably, a humorless laugh, not believing he was actually there in front of her. For her.

"Hi," Regina smiled, and from across the yard, Emma watched as all the storm clouds and rain that had surrounded Regina's head for days suddenly disappeared, her happy, lively personality back in tact.

Emma shook her head with a smile.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Robin asked nervously, and Regina's face lit up when he asked her. The shyness in his voice was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"I know, you don't do dances, and you don't do relationships. You hate getting dressed up, and maybe you think this is too cliche. But I bought this corsage, and I think if you agree to be with me for tonight, you might just have the time of your life," Robin grinned cautiously, and Regina stood there in her high heels and dress, wanting to wrap her arms around Robin and kiss him.

When she still didn't say anything, still trying to process what was going on, speechless, Robin sighed and took a step closer to her.

"Emma told me you've been down lately, and I don't want that. No one does, Love. Just come out with me tonight, no pressure, just friends, and I'll make sure to make you laugh at least once," Robin smiled knowingly, keeping up the lie for both sets of parents who were listening, and Regina bit her lip as she moved lose strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"You bought me a corsage?" Regina asked, so heart-touched that she could _feel _the happiness oozing out of her heart. Robin chuckled as he rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"Of course I did, Love. Don't make me trash this perfectly good flower when it would look so much better on your wrist," Robin quipped, and Regina laughed as she let her head fall before picking it back up, her eyes whispering affection to him.

"Okay," Regina nodded her head with a grin, and relief washed over Robin's face. Regina chuckled with a shake of her head, wondering how he could ever think she would say no to him… even after the fight they had.

"Really?" Robin asked, all the air deflated out of him like a balloon had been popped. Regina nodded her head and sighed, playing with her heels.

"Yeah," Regina chuckled, and Robin looked like the happiest man on Earth. Regina wanted nothing more than to feel her lips against his, but she remembered all eyes were on them, and it was the secrecy they shared to blame for their loud, irrational outbursts at one another. She couldn't ruin their secret, not yet.

Robin took the corsage out of the box it was in, and like magic, perfect fit-work, Regina's hand glided onto his, Robin slipping the band decorated in flowers on her wrist. Regina admired how her ring looked compared to it, and when she looked back up into Robin's eyes, she knew he thought the same thing.

"You look… stunning," Robin gushed, and Emma didn't miss the red in Regina's cheeks moments later. Now that she truly thought about it, Robin and Regina did look good together…

"Thank you… you clean up nicely," Regina teased as her hand wiped away a speck of fuzz off Robin's shoulder, and he shook his head with a grin.

"So, am I going to have the opportunity to share a dance with you tonight, Milady?" Robin asked, and Regina smirked.

"You'll have to play your cards right, Locksley," Regina's eyes were brightened with amusement, and Robin leaned in slightly to whisper to her.

"Oh, trust me, I will."

…

Regina watched as Robin stood by the drink table, grabbing beverages for the both of them. She'd only been here for an hour, but she already knew this would be a day, a night, a moment, she would never forget. Regina became tense when she saw Robin waiting around other people, some girl making her way over to him, no doubt already in love with him.

She probably had his name scribbled in every single page of her notebook. She probably dreamed of becoming Mrs. Locksley one day. She probably wouldn't make him her secret, forcing him into something he didn't want…

"You alright, Love?" Robin asked, causing Regina to snap out of her thoughts, not realizing he already made his way back to her through the dim lights and loud, pounding music.

"Yeah… thank you," Regina half-smiled as she took her drink from Robin's hand. Robin noticed how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and he frowned.

He knew this was a longshot. He wasn't even planning on being there that night unless it was with Regina, and now that they were finally together, he knew they needed to talk about what happened that night. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of The Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" filled the room, and he decided it was time.

Robin turned to Regina with an open hand, grinning at her.

"Did I play my cards well enough?" Robin asked, and Regina grinned as she took his hand, and Robin led them to the dance floor.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck as his hands went to her waist, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when time seemed to stop.

It was only Robin, no obnoxious voices or loud footsteps or laughter in the background. She felt as if a spotlight had been placed on them.

"I love you," Robin whispered, and Regina ran her fingers along the back of his neck. She was sure she'd never get tired of hearing him say that. Especially when he was still there for her, when he could have any girl in the world, and he decided to sneak around behind closed doors with her.

"I know," Regina nodded her head, too scared to say it back after their fight, and Robin sighed as his grip on her tightened the slightest, reminding her he was there.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes right now?" Robin asked, and Regina exhaled softly and forced her eyes to meet Robin's.

"I haven't changed my mind, Robin. I just… I can't tell my parents. My dad would be so disappointed, and I don't even want to know what kind of things my mother would say. And Emma… I know you want more than to be someone's secret, and you deserve more… so, so maybe we should have a talk about where this relationship is going," Regina whispered to him in the low dim lights, and it scared her when she couldn't read him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Robin shook his head, and Regina was sure she stopped breathing.

"Oh… _oh_… I thought, I thought when you showed up… I'm so stupid," Regina laughed to herself, feeling tears coming on. Of course Robin couldn't deal with her any longer. She couldn't even deal with herself most days, what made her think Robin would be able to stick along for as long as he did?

Regina tried to walk away, but Robin caught her wrist, pausing her every movement.

"There's nothing to talk about," Robin brought Regina back to his arms, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek trying not to cry, "because I'm in this for the long run… I won't lie, though, I'm not very happy with the whole secrecy thing, but if that's what I have to deal with to be with you, then so be it. I can't lose you, Regina. That's not an option."

"So you aren't going to break up with me?" Regina asked, relieved, showing her vulnerable side. Robin's eyes softened as he rubbed circles over her hand with his thumb, tangling their fingers together.

"Of course not… is that what you've been thinking this whole time?" Robin asked, and Regina felt stupid under his gaze. She fidgeted with her feet, her heels aching.

"We've never fought before, Robin, not like that, and when I told you to go be with someone else, and you just left, I thought… I thought you would actually listen," Regina's bottom lip trembled, and Robin brought her into his arms as she held onto his suit.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's always you? Regina, we're going to fight. We're going to get mad at each other, and time will run its course. But, love, I'm not going anywhere. I could never leave you. The last week has been living hell, and it made me realize that I don't care if the entire world knows about us, or if the squirrel who lives inside that oak tree outside your window is our only witness. I'll wait for you as long as it takes because I'm in love with you, and that's what you do for the people you love," Robin spoke so passionately, and Regina nodded her head as Robin brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What if I'm never ready?" Regina asked nervously, terrified she would never get the courage to stand up for her own happiness. Robin smiled lovingly and shrugged his shoulders playfully, lightening the mood.

"Well, celebrities get married in secret all the time. How hard could it be for us?" Robin grinned, and Regina chuckled softly as she took a deep breath, focusing on Robin's movement with hers. It calmed her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your last homecoming dance," Regina sighed, but Robin just laughed, spinning her around to the music before bringing her back to him.

"You didn't ruin it, Regina, you made it one of the best nights of my life. I'm dancing with the prettiest girl in the room, and even if no one knows it, I'm the one who gets to drive her home, walk to her door, and steal a kiss before leaving," Robin mused, and Regina smiled as she got lost in his dazzling eyes.

"My parents are going to be waiting up for me, so I don't think a kiss is in the plans for tonight," Regina pouted, but Robin's eyes still twinkled in the dark.

"That's okay, it'll just keep me waiting until the next one," Robin smirked, and Regina grinned as she rolled her eyes, swaying with Robin to the beat of the music. Just as the guitar made its solo, Regina became serious again.

"Robin, it's your senior year… this is the last time we'll get to do this," the brunette murmured. Robin decided to make light out of the situation, just as he always did.

"Have a dance in the smelly gym of our high school? I think I'd be quite fine with that," Robin beamed, and Regina laughed as she stepped on his foot purposely, and he groaned in pain playfully.

"You know what I mean."

"We always have next year," Robin explained with a more serious approach. Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"You'll be in college next year," Regina stated, and Robin nodded his head, not seeing where Regina's confusion was.

"And you don't think I'll make the trip back here in time for a dance with you at your senior homecoming?"

"I just…" Regina didn't quite know what to say, but Robin stopped her.

"This isn't the last time, I promise. Okay?" Robin swore, and Regina's face lit up, nodding her head with a grin, already looking forward to next year. She and Robin continued to dance, and when she felt Robin's fingers run across her waist, she couldn't say electricity didn't rush through her with his single, utter touch.

…

After what seemed like five minutes, the three hour dance came to an end, and bodies filed out of the high school like a stampede. Killian had taken Emma home, with very strict instructions from Robin to not lay a finger on her, and when Emma shoved her brother away with embarrassment, Robin took the back way to Regina's, their music filling the car with its loud beat drops and choruses.

Regina frowned when Robin pulled up in front of her house, not ready to let go of the moment. Before Regina knew it, Robin had put his truck in park and opened the passenger door for her, holding his hand out for support.

Regina took it and didn't let go as they walked up the walking stones of the Mills front yard. When they reached the door, Regina let out a sad exhale, but Robin smiled.

"Don't look so sad, Love. I'll be throwing rocks at your window before you know it," Robin smirked, and Regina grinned as she agreed to be thankful they both got past their stubborness and got to enjoy the night together.

"Thank you for tonight… I'd say this counts as a date, and if I remember correctly, if said date goes well, the guy is supposed to kiss the girl," Regina pushed, but Robin chuckled shaking his head.

"Your parents are staring at us as we talk right now. I can see your father in the living room," Robin tilted his head back, and Regina groaned when she saw her father staring dead at Robin. Robin only laughed, and the brunette was thankful he found this amusing.

"I guess I should probably go inside," Regina suspired, and Robin nodded his head as he put his hands in his pockets, trying not to lose control and pull her in for a kiss.

"I guess you should."

Regina smiled as her hand fell to her side, escaping Robin's. She made her way up the two small steps up the porch, her hand resting on the doorknob, but before she could bring herself to open the door and end the night that had been so perfect, she turned around and was glad Robin caught her when she crashed into his arms.

Regina held on tight as she breathed in the scent of forest, the smell making her feel giddy and starstruck all over again. Regina pulled away with a tooth-filled grin, tightening his tie, straightening out the wrinkles with her fingers.

"Thank you," Regina whispered one last time, and Robin smiled.

"Anytime."

Robin watched as Regina slipped behind the front door, the click reassuring him she was safe inside. He stood there for a few moments before moving, wanting to stay in that moment forever. Robin walked to his car and sat in the driver's seat for a good five minutes before even starting the engine, still feeling Regina's arms wrapped around him, her apple-vanilla scent surrounding him. He smiled as he celebrated excitedly, punching the air and slapping his hand against the steering wheel.

He remembered why he loved being in love.

….

Regina closed the door with a click, and as soon as she was inside, she leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath. She laughed to herself as she rested her head against the heavy oak wood, feeling as if she were living in a movie.

"Well, how was it?" Cora smirked when she and Robin showed up in the hallway by the front door, and Regina moved her head back down to eye contact level. Her body still wasn't strong enough to support herself, not with the millions of butterflies swarming her insides.

"It was good… it was really good," Regina glowed, and Cora smiled knowingly.

"Did he kiss you?" Cora asked, and without looking at him, Regina knew her father was staring intently at her, this burning question probably the only reason he wasn't in bed yet.

Regina smiled daydreamily as she chuckled, shaking her head, making her way to the stairs.

"No, he didn't kiss me," Regina explained softly, all sing-songy, and for the first time since she could recall, Cora didn't have to hold back a laugh at her daughter's silly, innocent, sweet actions. They made her feel like she was a teenager again, too.

"Did he do anything I should know about?" Henry asked, the sweet teddy bear trying to act like the macho tough guy, and Regina grinned as she began her journey up the stairs, gripping the staircase to help her and her overflowing amount of happiness get to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you both," Regina said before going to her room, and when she closed her door, she giggled a sound she'd never heard before, falling onto her bed in a heap of giddiness, hugging an old, but favorite, teddy bear to her chest.

It was a good night, indeed.

…..

Robin knocked on Emma's door, and he entered when she called for him to come in. He smiled as he watched her brush her hair, sitting up in bed, as if she were expecting his stop.

Robin sat on the edge of his little sister's bed, running his hand through his hair.

"Please tell me my baby sister didn't just lose her virginity," Robin begged, half joking, half not, and Emma looked mortified, so mortified it caused Robin to let out a tiny laugh. Emma threw a pillow at him, hoping to knock all of the situations he came up with out of his head.

"I didn't! Jesus, Robin!" Emma squealed, and Robin chuckled. Emma smirked at Robin after they settled down, and Robin just smiled.

"You and Regina seemed to have a good time tonight," Emma remarked, and Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"That we did… how was your night with Killian?" Robin asked, and Emma went on for half an hour, describing every little detail about their night together. To the color of Emma's corsage to the color of Killian's tie, and the last song they danced to, Robin learned that Emma was telling the truth when she said nothing had happened between her and Killian that night, and he felt better.

After Emma got done with her stories filled with excitement and countless facial expressions, Emma gave Robin a suggestive glance.

"Did you manage to sweep Regina off her feet?" Emma asked, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Robin replied, and Emma laughed, setting aside her hairbrush, her blonde strands somehow laying in a perfect manner after a night of partying and craziness.

"I'm really glad you two had a good time, Robin. It's nice to see the both of you smiling again," Emma nodded her head, and Robin beamed as he rubbed her arm before getting up, ready to wash up and go to bed after the long night, but as he had one foot out the door, Emma's voice stopped his movements.

"Did you kiss her?" Emma asked, and Robin turned to his sister with a smile that could've been part of a daydream.

"I did not," Robin replied. Emma seemed surprised, but she also seemed relieved, and Robin couldn't tell what Emma wanted or how she felt about him and Regina. But that was a conversation for another night.

"You know," Emma sighed as she pulled the covers over herself, "when you walked Regina to her door, and I know you did, that's the type of guy you are, if she wanted you to kiss her, you should've kissed her."

Robin stared at Emma with a confused glance, and Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"A perfect night always ends with the perfect kiss. It's a girl thing, Robin… and if you really did kiss her, I want you to know that's okay," Emma nodded her head, and Robin sighed.

"I didn't kiss her, Em. I wanted to, but I didn't," Robin nodded his head before closing Emma's door, leaving her to be with that information.

Robin wasn't sure how Emma felt about everything, maybe it was just because she was lovestruck after going to a dance with her boyfriend and feeling in love. Or maybe, she truly wanted Robin to be happy…

Robin didn't know. But he would find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! The moment we've all been waiting for is finally here! Thank you so much for everyone who leaves reviews and supports this story. It makes me so happy you guys love this story as much as I do :) There will only be a few more chapters in here, celebrating milestones and other events, and then the real story will finally be up! I hope you all read ****_Love You, Lose You _****after this, because it would mean the world, and I would love to read everyone's reactions. Anyways, the moment we've all been waiting for! **

**Here is Chapter 9!**

_**Chapter 9**_

She wasn't stupid. Sure, she was a blonde, and sure, she definitely had her moments, but she was far from stupid. Maybe not as smart as Regina, she knew that, but not a lot of people were, and she was fine with that. But Emma Locksley was not stupid. And as the colorful leaves falling turned to biting snowflakes, it became more and more obvious how close Robin and Regina were.

Christmas was right around the corner, and Emma couldn't help but notice the looks her best friend and brother shared. They were quick, and maybe if she weren't looking for them, she wouldn't see them. But she did.

Emma knew something was up. They'd been acting even more flirtatious since homecoming, and she got it, she basically pushed Robin into Regina's arms. But the look in Robin's eyes when he talked about Regina, the way Regina _wouldn't _talk about Robin, it was all too much for Emma.

She knew Regina and Robin were friends, hell, she wanted them to be friends. It was amazing how well they got together, she wanted them to have that bond.

But every bond can be broken. And if there was anything going on under the surface, their bond wouldn't be the only thing broken in the end.

Emma couldn't decide if Robin and Regina ever being together would be a good idea or not. She supposed the positives out-weighed the negatives, but they were still negatives, and they were still flashing sirens in her head.

Did Regina even feel the same about Robin?

…..

Regina wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, standing behind the counter of Granny's when she looked up at the sound of the bell. She smiled when her best friend sat down at a bar stool across from her. Regina started the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"How'd your midterms go?" Regina asked, picking up where they left off hours ago in the school, and Emma smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"They could've been better, but I'm pretty sure I need some sleep. I've been up since two a.m. every morning studying for the damn tests, and now that they're all taken care of, I can finally relax for winter break," Emma grinned, and Regina slid the warm mug in front of the blonde, her green eyes shining with appreciation.

"Hey, I have a question," Emma set her mug down after a sip, and Regina walked around to the other side of the counter, sitting down next to Emma while the customer rush wasn't that bad.

"What's up?" Regina asked, massaging her scalp as she let her dark hair out of it's ponytail, her shift finally ending.

"You had fun with Robin at homecoming, right?" Emma asked, and Regina smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to play off how she really felt about that incredible night.

"Yeah, we had a good time. Surprisingly, he didn't break any of my toes, so that's always a plus," Regina joked, and Emma nodded her head with a small smile.

"Would you… have you ever… Have you ever thought about you and Robin being, you know, something more than friends?" Emma asked nervously, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek. _Keep your cover, this is everything you've worked for. _

"Me and Robin?" Regina laughed, and Emma felt stupid when she heard the tone of her best friend's voice.

"Yeah… I mean, you guys get along so well together, and I've been thinking lately, and it really wouldn't be a long shot to assume maybe there's something more going on," Emma shrugged her shoulders, and even if it killed her, Regina smiled through her lies, seeming convincing enough for the blonde.

"Are you asking me if I have feelings for Robin?" Regina asked with a smirk, and Emma smiled as she looked at Emma under her eyelashes, feeling like she just got her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Maybe," Emma mumbled, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin as she grabbed Emma's hand, shaking it to bring her best friend back to life.

"I don't have feelings for Robin, Emma. Homecoming was really nice, and I won't lie, it felt good for a change to actually have a date and do everything other high schoolers do every day… but I'm not meant for relationships, we both know that. And Robin? Emma, he's amazing, but he's amazing in-the-friend kind of way," Regina sighed, and Emma nodded her head, letting her blonde strands fall from their place behind her ear.

"Just out of curiosity, would you even be okay if me and Robin did have feelings for each other?" Regina asked, but Emma's answer didn't help her heart from racing one bit.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I never really thought I'd ever have to ask myself that question," Emma laughed if off, and Regina showed a fake smile as she stood from the barstool.

"I've gotta go get ready to leave… you good to wait a few minutes?" Regina asked as she pointed her thumb back to the kitchen, and Emma smiled, moving her hand in a gesture as to say _go, be free. _

When she watched Regina leave, her smile faded gradually from her face, and she was left with a whole new set of questions to claim her mind day to day.

Because she wasn't stupid. She knew her best friend. She knew when she was lying.

And Regina had just lied to her.

….

Regina, Zelena, Henry, and Cora sat at the dinner table, forks scraping at plates, quiet filling the room. Regina sighed, thinking of how her talk with Emma could have gone better, when her mother drew her attention back to reality.

"Regina, do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Cora asked, and she smiled when her daughter shook her head.

"Perfect. There's a co-worker of mine who just moved here from Minnesota, and he has a son about your age, so I thought what could be the harm of you giving him a tour around town? You can even call it a date," Cora smiled, but Regina dropped her fork onto her plate, and Zelena looked up, just as alarmed.

"What?" Regina asked, and her sister next to her came to her side quickly.

"You set her up with someone?" Zelena asked in a startled manner, and Cora just shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her water in front of her.

"I'm afraid I don't quite see the problem with it… you are seventeen, Dear, it's not like you're too young or anything… What, do you have a secret boyfriend or something we don't know about?" Cora teased, and Regina tried to laugh along, but her smile didn't reach her eyes, and even she didn't sound like herself to her own ears.

"No, but, umm… you know, I have a really big test coming up and tomorrow I was going to use the day to prepare for the exam. Mom, I'm glad you're thinking about me, but I don't really think-"

"We do have plans tomorrow," Zelena cut off her rambling sister, and all pairs of eyes went to Zelena, who shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, nudging Regina on the arm.

"Yeah, remember? We were going to drive out to Lewiston and spend some good quality sister time before the holidays end," Zelena explained, the look in her eyes telling Regina to go along with it. Regina regained the ability to breathe, and she realized even if there were some things she didn't like about being the youngest, one thing she would never get old of is her big sister always being there for her.

"Oh, that's right, I did hear you girls talking about taking a little trip… Okay, well, you two go and have a great time. I'll let the guy know we'll have to postpone," Cora nodded her head, and Regina smiled at Zelena.

"I am so happy you two are realizing that family is the most important thing in the world. Friends and guys will come and go, but sisters are forever. I'm glad you two are spending time together again," Cora grinned before she got up from the table, taking her plate to the sink.

Regina reached for Zelena's hand under the table, and when she felt a squeeze back, she smiled.

Later, when Cora and Henry had retired to the bedroom, the clock past one in the morning, Regina tiptoed to Zelena's room, and she was happy to see she was still up.

"Thanks for covering for me tonight… you didn't have to do that," Regina bit the inside of her cheek, and Zelena chuckled as she sat on her bed, setting aside her laptop.

"I did, because that's what sisters do, especially older sisters… How's it going, by the way, with Robin? I forgot to congratulate you on your one year together," Zelena asked, and Regina smiled as she walked to her sister's bed, falling backwards, her hair splayed on Zelena's legs.

"It's… it's amazing. He's amazing," Regina glowed, and Zelena chuckled, knowing that her sister was somewhere in a world filled with chirping birds and love songs and happy endings.

"One year… that's, that's impressive for a high school relationship, Regina. I mean, you're clearly in love with him, and he's absolutely obsessed with you, so what's with the waiting game? Don't you think it's time to tell everyone?" Zelena asked, and Regina sighed as she put an arm on her forehead.

"Robin has wanted to tell them since we started dating… but I don't think it's the right time yet," Regina answered quickly, and Zelena stared sadly at the brunette, a knowing look in her eyes.

"You don't like change, Regina. You're never going to be ready to tell them because you don't want anything to change," Zelena sighed, rubbing her sister's arm. Regina stayed quiet, but she turned on her side to look up at Zelena, and she smiled warmly.

"I hate to break it to you, but you can't stay seventeen forever. Trust me, I learned the hard way… Don't be like me, Regina, I'm not someone to look up to. I've been out of school for two years now and I don't know what I want to do for the same reason you don't want to tell anyone about Robin… You know what you want to do, and I never took that seriously. You know _who _you want. Just… you're really going to miss a lot of things once you go to college, and I don't think you want to waste your last years in high school trying to keep this secret."

"Just because you don't know what you want to do doesn't make you any less of a superhero in my eyes, Z. I love you, and eventually, you'll go out and find something that makes you happy… But it's so hard with Robin, Zelena. Dad would never approve, Emma would stop talking to me, I don't even want to know what Helen and Robert would say," Regina groaned worriedly, and Zelena frowned.

"So why even start this at all? Why would you get involved when you knew all the risks?" Zelena asked smartly, and Regina looked to Zelena with a small smile.

"Because I love him."

"Then it doesn't matter what other people are gonna say. You two are in love, Regina, this isn't going away. I mean, Robin's kept this quiet for over a year now. He wouldn't just do that for anyone," Zelena nodded her head, and Regina grinned.

"It's still scary," Regina sighed, and Zelena smiled as she opened her arms up. Regina caved into the hug and rested her head against Zelena's shoulder.

"I know," Zelena whispered, and the two sat there for the rest of the night, safe and quiet in the bedroom, wishing things weren't always so complicated.

…

Christmas Eve. One of the few days Regina looked forward to every year. The brunette walked into Granny's and smiled when she saw Granny herself behind the counter.

Granny's was closed for the holiday, Storybrooke would have to find another place to eat for a couple days, but Regina knew Granny too well to think she'd actually leave the place.

"What are you doing here, Sweetheart? It's Christmas Eve, no one should be working today," Granny furrowed her eyebrows when Regina walked up to the counter in her uniform.

"If you're stuck here, I'm stuck here," Regina shrugged her shoulders, set her bag down on one of the barstools, and threw her hair into a ponytail. Granny sighed and shook her head with a grin.

"Go be a kid, Regina. You should be outside with that boyfriend of yours, not here with me."

Granny froze the moment she said the words, and Regina stopped, her eyes wide, her heart beating out of her chest. Regina tried to pick her jaw off the floor.

"God damn it," Granny muttered, dropping her rug onto the counter, looking up at the teenager with a nervous chuckle.

"You know?" Regina asked incredulously, amazed, and Granny looked sheepish as she sighed, leaning with her elbows on the counter.

"I've known since you two started dating," Granny shrugged her shoulders, and Regina groaned as she let her head fall in her hands.

"How?" Regina asked, and Granny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I hate to break it to you, but you and Robin aren't as slick as you think you are. You're good, really good for your age, I'll give you that, but I've been around a lot longer than both your ages combined, and I could see it from a mile away," Regina frowned as she tucked pieces of stubborn hair back behind her ear.

"Actually, there's a bet going around Storybrooke to see how long it'll take you and Locksley to get together, and I don't want to toot my own horn, but I certainly did better than your mother," Granny smirked, trying to make the best of the situation, but Regina looked horrified.

"The town is _betting _on us? My mother is betting on us?!" Regina exclaimed, and Granny cringed, figuring it probably wasn't best to say what she did.

"Regina, calm down. No one else knows. As far as they're all concerned, you don't even bat an eye Robin's way," Granny shook her head, but it did little to ease Regina's worries.

"Oh my god," Regina breathed as she sat on a barstool and just let her head fall into her arms, "too many people know, too many things are going to get out, why didn't I see this earlier?"

"Because you didn't want to, but now you have to, and you feel like you failed an assignment at school because your job was to make sure the secret didn't get out, but it did, and the only thing you can do now is pray those parents of yours remember that you're seventeen and you were going to have a boyfriend eventually," Granny guessed all in one long, quick breath, and Regina groaned, not having enough strength to pick her head up off the counter.

"Emma's going to kill me. She's going to kill Robin first, make me watch, too, and then she's gonna bury me alive," Regina banged her head against her arms, and Granny rolled her eyes, too old to go back and live through high school drama again.

"Sweetheart, breathe. You know how to. Look, just because I'm amazing and talented doesn't mean everyone else is. I am the only one who knows, Regina. You and Robin are safe for as long as you want to be. I promise I won't tell anyone, and I hope you two grow up and make it big out in that world, together, one day. I want nothing more than for both of my babies to be happy, and if that means being together in secret, or waiting for the perfect moment when we both know it'll never come, then so be it."

"My dad is gonna kill Robin," Regina sighed as she lifted her head, running her fingers through her hair. Granny smiled.

"Your father doesn't like the idea of you dating anyone, Regina. He did not like Daniel, the whole town knows it, everyone still does, but this time, it's Robin. He thinks of Robin as his son," Granny sighed, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Great, now his daughter is kissing his son and he's going to have a heart attack before I graduate," Granny chuckled at the brunette's words, shaking her head, taking off the glasses that fitted her so perfectly.

"If you don't relax, you are going to be the one having a heart attack… Look, you two are young and crazy and very in love. From experience, there's nothing that can stop this from happening, Regina. You and Robin were going to get together eventually, it doesn't matter when it happened. So you just gotta ignore every person who tells you this is just another stupid high school relationship, because it's _not_. That boy is going to see you in a wedding dress, mark my words," Granny wagged her finger in front of her, and at the mention of her in a wedding dress with Robin being the man to spend the rest of her life with, she couldn't help but let a shy smile pass.

"I could lose Emma," Regina whispered, and Granny patted the girl's hand.

"You won't. She's not going to leave you now, not after everything you two've been through. Robin is Emma's brother, may I remind you. When she sees how happy the two of you are together, she'd be cruel not to be happy for her brother and best friend… now get out of here. It just so happens that a navy blue truck is waiting right outside, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep him waiting much longer."

Regina turned when Granny mentioned the truck, and she smiled when she saw Robin's headlights on the side of the road, his passenger seat ready and waiting. Regina turned back to Granny with a small grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Go, or else you aren't coming back until February," Granny smirked, and Regina sighed with a smile as she grabbed her bag, not having to be told twice.

Granny smiled with a shake of her head as she watched her little girl practically run out of the diner and into Robin's truck, and she sighed when he leaned in to kiss her.

Two teenagers crazy in love.

All of the odds were against them, she knew that, but she prayed they would be okay.

And they were.

For a long while.

…

"I swear to god, you're going to be the death of me, Mills. How am I not supposed to be by your side and brag about how amazing you are when you're wearing _that_," Robin shook his head, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

Regina turned when she heard his voice, and she glared at him playfully, finishing slipping into her strappy black heels. She wore a red dress that fitted her perfectly, and she shook her head, crossing her arms against her chest when she saw Robin's usual smirk lighting his face.

"You shouldn't be here, you know that," Regina sighed, and Robin propped himself upright as he began his journey to her. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, and Robin held up a tie in front of her. Regina chuckled and motioned for him to give her the tie.

"The party isn't starting for another ten minutes, and upstairs is off limits," Regina smirked as she lifted Robin's collar and wrapped the material around his neck. Robin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, watching her make him look at least presentable.

"I couldn't not sneak up here, Love. You're my drug, I can't get enough," Robin laughed, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Did anyone see you come upstairs?"

"Our parents are in the kitchen talking and Emma's helping Killian bring in some things from the car. I'm a natural James Bond, just walked up the stairs without a single person knowing," Robin grinned, and Regina smiled as she finished up with his tie, patting his chest with her hands.

"One kiss, and then you have to leave. I'm not done getting ready yet, and Emma will be here any minute," Regina sighed, attempting to back a few steps away from Robin, making it easier on her for him to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

The Mills' annual Christmas Eve party with fancy colleagues and important people from both of their parents' work was that night, and even though they spent the whole afternoon together down at their spot in the woods, it appeared Robin just couldn't let anyone else be the first to greet her. It was tradition for Emma to go upstairs and help Regina get ready before the event, and Regina would be damned if she messed with that now.

She was completely ready to kick her boyfriend out, as bad as it sounded.

"You don't need any makeup, Love, you're already going to be the prettiest girl at the party. Emma's going to put that black stuff on your eyelashes and paint your lips when you don't need any of it," Robin smiled, and Regina sighed as she ruffled her fingers through his hair, messing up all his hard work.

She only smiled.

"Thank you, but I like wearing the paint on my lips and the black stuff on my eyelashes," Regina smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"As long as you're comfortable, I don't care what you wear. You'll look beautiful in anything… and possibly nothing?" Robin's teased, and Regina shoved his shoulder with a gasp.

"You are not getting in my pants anytime soon, Locksley. I have expectations for myself, and they involve nothing sexual until after senior year," Regina reminded him, and Robin sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"That's what I love about you. Plus, the waiting will be worth it," Regina blushed, and Robin grinned.

"Alright, you've gotta go now," Regina sighed, and Robin paused her movements as he shook his head.

"I didn't get my kiss yet," Robin pouted, and Regina smiled as she leaned in to peck his lips gently. Robin smiled against her lips, and Regina sighed when she broke away from Robin's trance.

"One more," Robin whispered, and Regina beamed as she leaned in for another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands going to her waist. Regina put her hands on his chest to stop herself from falling too deep, letting her hair fall in her face.

"One more," Robin whispered again, and Regina rolled her eyes as she muttered _this is the last one_ before pressing her lips to his again. She smiled as Robin's grip on her grew firmer, and suddenly, all she wanted him to do was push her up against the wall, her expectations gone to hell.

As Regina thought about Robin having his way with her, she was brought out of her daydream when she heard a high pitched _oh my god _come from her doorway, and she had never separated from Robin faster.

Regina turned hurriedly and was mortified when she saw her best friend standing inside her room, her eyes wide, jaw to the floor, her body frozen.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed, putting her hands on top of her head, not believing what she just witnessed. Regina's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't bring herself to even look at Robin at the moment.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?! Oh my god!" Emma freaked out, her body still in shock and disbelief.

All she could do was repeat the _oh my god _mantra on her lips, and Regina felt as if time had just frozen.

"You were just kissing him! You were just kissing her! You were kissing each other!" Emma furrowed her eyebrows, trying to wrap her head around the situation, but her judgement was in the worst place possible, and she didn't know how to react.

She never thought she'd have to react to something like this.

"Oh my god!" Emma screamed as she darted out of the room, and Regina turned white as a ghost, rushing after her, Robin not far behind.

Emma raced down the stairs, ignoring both Regina and her brother's calls of her name, shaking her head, the blonde braid on the back of her head a large mess. Regina tried to catch her arm, but Emma pulled away, rushing into the kitchen.

"Emma, please don't do this!" Regina sighed before they rushed into the kitchen, but Emma wasn't listening, she wasn't thinking clearly, and burst through the kitchen door, both pairs of adults looking up alarmedly, as if the house were on fire.

"They, they… oh my god!" Emma screamed, and Regina and Robin stumbled to the side of the kitchen, Robin and Regina's parents staring at all three children as if they were absolutely crazy and needed to be admitted to the psych ward.

"What is going on?" Robert asked impatiently, and Regina turned when she saw Killian enter from the back door. Regina's mind ran a mile a minute as she thought of everything that would go wrong, the horrified reactions of their parents, the rules she'd have to follow, the one where she was never allowed to be near Robin again.

God, she was going to cry.

"I just walked in on my brother and my best friend lip-locked! Robin was kissing her, Dad! And she let him!" Emma exclaimed as if she were out of breath, and if only you could've seen the looks on everyone's faces when Emma blurted out the information no one thought would ever be muttered.

Cora's jaw dropped to the floor, Henry looked like he was going to puke, Helen looked plain surprised (but not dismissive), and Robert furrowed his eyebrows as if his daughter had spoken in a different language. Killian just tried not to laugh at the scene playing out in front of him and went to settle down his girlfriend.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emma exclaimed as she lunged toward Robin, but Killian stopped her, holding her back. Emma tried to fight him, but he was too strong, and she eventually gave up. Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but Regina just stared at the floor, her mouth parted, too embarrassed and shocked to do anything.

"So how long has this been going on? How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?" Emma asked, Killian still holding her arms. Regina looked to Robin, feeling sick, and Robin only stared back into the brunette's eyes.

Cora's mouth opened wider, if that was even possible, when she realized it had been going for far longer than anyone would've guessed.

"Homecoming? God, I knew I shouldn't have pushed you two to go together, because Robin has been in love with you since you met! And somehow he finally got you to fall for him. Oh god," Emma groaned as she put a hand on her head. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to Robin, and his cheeks grew red at Emma's outburst.

"How long has it been?" Emma repeated, and everyone stopped when Zelena entered the room, totally oblivious to all the tension in the room until she looked up from her phone, seeing red faces and worried glances.

Zelena looked to her little sister, and her scared look gave it all away.

"Oh no," Zelena sighed, and Emma turned to the redhead in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? You knew?!" Emma exclaimed, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to Regina, her eyes meeting his at the sound of his voice.

"Zelena knew?" Robin asked, and Regina felt like her mind was going to explode. Too many things were happening at once. Too many people were talking, too many people were staring.

"Answer the damn question!" Emma was tired of waiting, and Regina kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to face her parents' judgemental stares or facial expressions.

"A year," Robin answered confidently, and the room went silent. Emma shook her head as she chuckled darkly, trying to get free of Killian's hold.

"You're lying, you have to be. A year would've been last Christmas," Emma narrowed her eyes at the two, and when neither of them said anything, Emma's heart dropped.

"You two have been together for a year?" Emma asked quietly, all her anger gone all of a sudden, her voice only filled with sadness and innocence, the pain in her eyes speaking louder than anything.

Regina frowned as she bit the inside of her cheek, fidgeting in her dress.

"I wanted to tell you Emma, I did, but _this _is what I was exactly trying to avoid… Emma, I'm so, so sorry. You have to believe me," Regina begged, but Emma shook her head with tears clouding her vision, disappointment swimming in her green pupils more than anything else.

"You've been sleeping with my brother for a _year_, and you think you can make it all okay with some stupid apology? I will _never _forgive you for this," Emma's nostrils flared. Regina went speechless, trying to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

"Emma, stop, this is all my fault," Robin explained as he stepped forward, and all eyes were on him, "I was the one who started this whole thing. I was the one who didn't stop until Regina agreed to give us a chance. I was the one who pushed her into this mess, who convinced her to risk everything just to be with me. So if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not her."

"You promised me you wouldn't go after her, Robin. Before you even got here, you promised me you would leave her out of this," Emma frowned, shaking her head. Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have no room to talk, Emma, none at all. You were sneaking out with Killian every damn night for three months before Mom and Dad caught you. And I kept it quiet. You _know _why we did what we did, and you know why we tried to hide it," Robin glared at her sister, and Emma glared at her brother.

"Alright," Cora stood up, putting her hands on her hips, "I think everyone needs to take a deep breath. Come on, we'll go into the den where we can talk things out, and then we'll throw the best Christmas party Storybrooke has ever seen."

Emma huffed as Killian led her out of room, and when Robin was about to do the same to Regina, Henry shook his head.

"You two had your fun for the past year, now it's five feet apart from now on," Henry pointed his finger between the two, and Regina rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Henry went to Robin once Regina was out of earshot, and stared him down.

"I'm watching you," Henry walked out of the room, and Robin let out a nervous breath of air.

This was going to be a long night.

…..

Emma was pissed at her. Regina knew it. After their little squabble in the den, Emma decided to completely ignore her for the rest of her life apparently, and Regina couldn't even look at Robin, too embarrassed about everything that happened. Her father's eyes burned into her scalp, and as she held a red plastic cup in her hand, hiding her exhaustion with a weak smile, Regina tried to listen to what her mother's coworker was saying.

Regina stood next to her mother for half the night, a wallflower for the other, and she made sure not to go near Robin or Emma, which was apparently the world's hardest task. They were everywhere.

Regina hid out in the kitchen for a while, tracing her finger along the rim of her cup, her head shooting up when she heard the door swing open.

Emma stood in the doorway, staring at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say.

"Hey," Emma tried on a smile, looking up at the brunette, and Regina tried to smile back, but her body never agreed with what she wanted, so why would it start then?

Emma sighed as she walked to Regina, standing next to her as they both leaned against the counter by the sink.

After a few moments of silence, Emma grabbed Regina's hand, and Regina looked up, confusion swimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"So he's your Killian," Emma breathed, and Regina nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"You're in love with him," Emma sighed again, and Regina's lips lifted a millimeter, not enough to even consider a small half smile.

"Yeah," Regina nodded her head, and Emma looked at Regina with a sad glance.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Emma asked, a disappointed look in her eyes, and Regina let out a nervous breath as she used her free hand to tuck random strands of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't want to lose you, Emma… I knew as soon as you found out, you would react exactly the way you did today, and I didn't want that for you. You don't deserve that," Regina explained, desperation in her voice, and Emma frowned.

"You are never going to lose me, Regina, and especially not over some guy… even if the guy is my brother. To be honest, I don't really care that you're with Robin. But I do care that you didn't tell me… I found out the way I shouldn't have, and I was pissed at the situation, not you," Emma sighed, and Regina squeezed the blonde's hand.

"I'm really sorry. If I could do it all over again, I would tell you right from the beginning. You wouldn't want to punch a wall, my father would still trust me, and I wouldn't have to look at Robin with nothing but guilt… I'm sorry, Emma, but when Robin looks at me, everything stops. And he is so different than Daniel," Regina whispered, and Emma smiled as she thought of her brother.

"I knew you two were going to get together… Robin came to the states so he could meet you, did he ever tell you that? He was head over heels for you before you even met each other, and I knew it wouldn't be long before you fell for him too… I guess part of me just hoped you wouldn't feel the same so if anything ever happened, we would still be the same."

"He… he came here because of me?" Regina asked, her heart melting, and Emma nodded her head with a tiny grin.

"He was so nervous, R. He tried on four shirts before finally picking which one to wear to your sweet sixteen, and he showed up late because he almost chickened out. But my dad made him come, and I guess it's been from that moment on," Emma shrugged her shoulders, and Regina smiled, never really thinking Robin would be so distraught over someone like her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Regina asked, and Emma smiled, shaking her head.

"No," Emma sighed, and when Regina turned white like a ghost, Emma chuckled with a roll of her eyes and bumped into Regina's shoulders, "but I don't have to be. You are my best friend, and even if I can't get my mind wrapped around it, I know Robin's not some f-boy who will just leave you crying in the rain… So I guess a gentleman is better than nothing, right?"

Regina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she smiled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I love you," Regina sighed, and Emma rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, chuckling.

"I know."

Emma pulled away from the embrace with a new light in her eyes, and Regina looked back at the blonde with a quizzical stare.

"What, are you just going to sit there and leave me hanging? I have a whole year's worth of details to catch up on," Emma glowed, and Regina smiled as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

They were going to be okay.

…

After cleaning up from the party, around midnight the Locksley clan decided to leave. Emma had left earlier with Killian, for the sailor had a Christmas surprise planned for the blonde, and Regina had smiled when Emma hugged her before walking out the door. Helen gave Regina a hug, and Robert only smirked at her with a kiss on the cheek. Finally, it was just Robin standing in the doorway, waiting for Regina to walk up to him.

Cora and Henry stood at the end of the hallway, and Henry kept close eyes on the pair.

"So, I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin guessed, but when Regina didn't say anything, he sighed, taking a step closer to her.

He knew she was acting weird because her parents were practically burning their eyes into her skull, but he couldn't let her slip away and think anything less than the truth.

"Regina, we didn't do anything wrong. We're just… out in the open now," Robin shrugged his shoulders. Regina nodded her head and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right."

Robin leaned in for a kiss as Regina went in for a hug, and when they tried again, Robin leaned in for a hug and Regina leaned in for a kiss. Both stood there awkwardly, and not knowing what else to do, Regina held out her hand.

Robin smiled as he shook her hand, and even when they were awkward with each other he still managed to look cute as hell with his knowing smirk. Robin let go of her hand and then he was gone, slipping away behind the door.

Regina put her head in her hands and groaned loudly once he was gone, so angry about how awkward everything was now. Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she bit the inside of her cheek, knowing they should have been more careful as not to be caught. It changed everything.

She couldn't even hold his hand without wondering if they had made the right decision to start this thing at all.

Regina took her hair out of the side barretts it was in from the party, slipping out of her high heels, kicking the shoes by the stairs. Just as she was about to make her way up the stairs, she turned around when she heard the door open again, and like a breath of fresh air, Robin stood in the doorway, a smile decorating his lips.

"Screw this," he muttered as he took one large step to Regina, wrapping his arms around her as his lips found hers. Regina moaned in surprise as her hands went to wrap around his neck, relishing in the feeling of Robin's hands on her, his lips on hers.

When Robin pulled away, Regina was left breathless, and she smiled back at Robin as if nothing had happened in the last hours, like they were the same. Robin kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face before walking back to the door, his hand on the door knob.

"Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Mills," Robin called over his shoulder cooly as the door closed for the final time, and Regina was left standing by the staircase, in amazement as her fingers went to her lips, tracing the invisible marks he left on her. She laughed to herself as she turned around, looking at her parents with wide, excited eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to keep a close eye on you two from now on," Cora smirked, and Regina smiled as she bit her lip.

"You're grounded," Henry frowned, not smiling and not playing around. He winced when Cora smacked him, and she knew she shouldn't, but after Robin's kiss just blew her away, there was no way Regina couldn't not smile.

"No, you're not," Cora argued as she glared at her husband, and Henry rolled his eyes back at her, "go ahead up to bed, Dear, before the interrogation starts."

Regina laughed as she took her mother's advice, and as she closed the door to her room moments later, she could still hear her parents bickering in the living room. Regina sighed as she collapsed on her bed, too in love to care if she was in trouble or not.

It was amazing how one kiss could change you just like that.

Regina hugged a pillow as she rested on her bed, her dress still clinging to her body, too exhausted to get up and change out of it. Regina fell asleep the next half hour, and when she woke up, she would swear to herself she didn't dream anything.

But when she saw a little girl with dark hair and crystal blue eyes running around in a big yard with a baby boy crawling on the blanket next to the grass in her dreams, she knew she was so very screwed.

She was in love with Robin Locksley, and she wanted to grow old with him. She was seventeen, and she already found her soulmate. Now, all she had to do was hold on tight and never let go.

But everything is always easier said then done, aren't they?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is safe and healthy with their loved ones right now. It's a scary time, but we're gonna be okay :) With all our this time on my hands, I've been able to write faster than ever, and I'm hopeful that I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, early next week. There's only a couple more one shots left of this series, and then we're on to the real thing! (reminder: this is the background info for the eventual story ****_Love You, Lose You._****) **

**The next chapters are going to be shocking, but I hope you stick around for the ride! I'm so excited to start writing ****_Love You, Lose You_****, you have no idea! Here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. in this story, a song is used. It's actually something I wrote, so full disclaimer, it's actually mine :) **

_**Chapter 10**_

It was the middle of March, and the whole town buzzed as winter began to buzz into spring. Robin's birthday was coming up, and Regina sat on her front porch wrapped in his jacket, her guitar in her hands, trying to find the right words to write.

This was Robin's eighteenth birthday, and she knew this was a big milestone in his life. She needed to make it special. She just didn't know how to express everything he's made her feel the last year and four months.

Emma wasn't lying when she said she didn't care about the two of them anymore, in fact, Emma loved it now. Emma and Killian went out with Robin and Regina, and now, they had their little group.

Regina sighed as she brushed the hair out of her face, the soft breeze sending a chill up her spine. This needed to be the best song ever. This needed to be their song.

It was their story.

…..

Robin didn't know why his parents wouldn't let him leave the house, but all he wanted to do was be with his girlfriend. His birthday was two days away, and he just wanted to escape the stress he was in and enjoy life as a teenager for once. The past months had been so busy, with Robin's senior year crumbling down on him, and he couldn't remember the last time he and Regina spent a night out in the town.

They sat in the Locksley living room, his parents staring at him expectantly. Robin didn't understand what was going on, but when the front door swung open, a large duffel bag dropped by the stairs, his eyes widened, and Helen and Robert smiled.

"There better be a good reason you decided to ditch me back home and come here, Mate. I just spent the last four hours driving through Maine, and all I've seen are trees and stop signs," Will smirked as he shut the front door, and Robin got to his feet hurriedly as he smiled a laugh in disbelief.

"No way," Robin exclaimed as he hugged his best friend, clapping him on the back as Will did the same.

"Did you really think I'd miss this? My best friend is turning eighteen, and trust me, if there's no me, there's no party," Will grinned, and Robin rolled his eyes with a happy smile.

Robin turned to his parents with an out-of-this-world gaze, so thankful they flew Will out for him.

"This is the best birthday present ever," Robin exclaimed, and his parents smiled.

"Of course, we'll have to see what that girlfriend of yours has gotten you," Will smirked, and Robin smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Speaking of lasses, where's Emma?" Will asked as her put his hands on his hips, looking around the house, taking in the new environment. Robin grinned as he put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"She's out with Regina right now, but they should be back in about-"

"Look, all I'm saying is drive on the right side of the lane if you are going to go fifteen in a fifty," Emma groaned as she and Regina walked through the back door. The sound of bags resting on the counter could be heard from the living room, and Will and Robin smiled.

Perfect timing.

"You gave the finger to our math teacher," Regina laughed in the kitchen, and the girls' laughs made the four in the living room smile.

As Regina and Emma made their way out of the kitchen, opening the door leading to the living room, Emma completely froze in the doorway when she saw Robin's childhood best friend, a huge smile breaking out on her face.

"Who would've thought they'd let riff raff past security," Emma smirked when she went to Will, and he rolled his eyes as they shared a quick embrace.

"Emma Swan. Who would've thought you'd grow out of those pigtails," Will smirked back, and Emma glared at him with a playful grin.

Regina stood next to Emma awkwardly, not really knowing if she should speak or not. She knew who Will was, he was Robin's best friend since, well, forever. They hadn't seen each other since Robin came to the states, and although she's met her boyfriend's best friend on facetime calls, it was different to see him standing right in front of her.

"And you must be Regina Mills," Will smiled as he looked to Emma's left, and the brunette smiled politely.

Will held out his hand for Regina to shake, and Robin smiled as he watched his girlfriend and best friend get along.

"I've heard a lot about you," Will smirked, and Regina looked to Robin, who only shrugged with a silly smile.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and catch up, we have to head up to the school to work on the mural. You should come see it, Will, it's going to look really good once we're done with it," Emma explained, and Will acted hurt about their leaving.

"What's the mural for?" Will asked, and Emma grabbed her purse from the steps as she responded.

"We're throwing this fundraiser for the arts program. Tomorrow, there's going to be a little carnival in the parking lot, and then there's going to be a bonfire at night with live performances," Emma smiled as her eyes pointed towards Regina and Robin, and Will's face lit up.

"Alright now, I think you might've left out the part when you became a rockstar," Will teased, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"It's just for the school, Will, calm down. Plus, mine won't be anything compared to Regina's," Robin smiled, and it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Rockstar_," Regina smirked as she leaned into kiss his cheek, following Emma towards the front door.

"We'll be back by dinner," Emma called over her shoulder as the girls left the house, and Will shook his head as he put his attention back to Robin.

"She's hot," Will smirked, and Robin shoved him. Will chuckled as he held his hands up.

"How'd you get her to fall for you?" Will asked, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"It took five months to get her to even look my way. Don't put any thoughts in her head," Robin teased as he grabbed Will's bag, both heading up the stairs to get set up for the next week together.

Robert and Helen only smiled and shook their heads as they watched the boys go up the stairs, realizing nothing had really changed at all.

…

Regina sat on the makeshift stage of her high school's parking lot, legs dangling off the edge. Her guitar was right next to her, along with a notebook and pen, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing came to her.

She didn't even know how to start. What was she supposed to write? How was she supposed to incorporate the last year into one single song?

Regina looked up when she heard heavy footsteps coming her way, expecting it to be Robin, but she was surprised when she saw Will. He smiled at her as he pointed to the spot next to her, and she nodded.

Will hopped up onto the stage, getting comfortable as he whistled, looking out to the view of Storybrooke.

"For such a small town, it sure is beautiful up here," Will sighed, and Regina smiled as she nodded her head, setting down the pen in her hand as she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air of the afternoon.

"I guess you're right… I've never really seen it that way," Regina nodded her head, and Will grinned as he turned towards her.

"You're really lucky, Regina," Will said, and it was the look in his eyes that made her aware he wasn't just talking about the view. Regina ducked her head a little, color rushing to her cheeks as she tried on a smile.

"I know," Regina answered, and Will sighed as he let his legs dangle off the edge of the stage, continuing to look out over the skyline.

"I've known Robin since we were babies. I've seen every show, every gig, every heartbreak, and every relationship he's gone through… He won't tell you, but he feels things so deeply, that the only way he can put it into words is writing. He doesn't talk, not a lot, but because you are one of the people he can talk to, I thought we should get to know each other better," Will explained, and Regina smiled.

"You make him really happy, Regina. I've never seen him this way before. You are the only thing he talks about, and when it's not you, it's a song that he wrote for you or how at his best football game, you were there. I just… he sees a future with you, and I need to make sure you're as committed to this as he is."

"When Bridget left him, he wouldn't even let _me _in. And then when he found out she had moved on not even a week later, it was like the Robin we know wasn't there anymore. And I guess that's another reason he came here. He needed a new start. He needed to forget about Bridget, and even if you don't realize it, you're what helped him through it." Will smiled to himself, remembering hearing about Regina for the first time. Robin had been so happy, so sure he had found the one.

And here she was.

"I don't know how much Robin has told you about me, but before I met Robin, I was in a pretty bad relationship. It never really worked from the beginning, but I kept holding on because I thought it was something I couldn't live without. And then he cheated on me with some blonde from New York… I promised myself that I would never fall in love again, because it hurts too much when it ends," Regina told Will as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But you're with Robin?" Will acknowledged, and immediately, a smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"Yeah, he totally screwed up my plans, but I'm not complaining," Regina shrugged with a grin, "I told him that I wasn't meant for relationships, that I would never be in one again, and he wasn't going to be the one to change my mind. And then he wrote a song for me, I've been a goner ever since."

"It's that damn Locksley charm, I swear," Will smirked, and Regina chuckled.

"He's gonna marry you someday," Will smiled, and Regina's eyes glowed as she beamed.

"I know. And I can't wait," Will looked at her and smiled, and Regina crossed her legs on top of each other, stretching to make sure her happiness didn't explode. She looked over to where Emma was and smiled when she saw Robin helping with the mural.

"If you break his heart, we're going to have a problem, Mills. I like you, I like you a lot, but if I have to choose between you and Robin, it's always going to be Robin," Will sighed, and Regina smiled, nodding her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Will. It's gonna be like this forever."

"I'm looking forward to it," Will smiled, and Regina grinned as she watched the sun begin to set over the horizon.

….

"I'm serious, Regina, don't waste your money on me. I have you, and that's all I need," Robin sighed as he pulled up in front of her house, and Regina smiled from the passenger seat, rolling her eyes as she took her hair out of her messy bun.

"It's your eighteenth birthday, Robin, I'd be the worst girlfriend in the world if I didn't get you anything, so shut up. I've got this," Regina smiled, and Robin glared at her playfully.

"I don't want anything," Robin said again, and Regina chuckled to herself.

"I know you better than you know yourself. This is one of those moments where that comes in handy," Regina smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face, coming closer to her.

"You're impossible, Mills," Robin sighed, and Regina smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't get used to Mills. I think Locksley has a nice ring to it," Regina's eyes shined with a daring look, and Robin dropped his jaw, watching as she unbuckled her seatbelt, hand on the handle, getting ready to leave.

"You're just going to leave me after that?" Robin asked dumbfoundedly, and Regina smirked as she shut his passenger door, turning towards him as she leaned against his car, her head poking inside the car with the window rolled down.

"Yep," Regina grinned, and Robin groaned loudly as he banged his head against the headrest. Regina laughed and shook her head.

"I think you're going to be okay," Regina chuckled, and Robin shook his head with a grin.

"I don't think I am."

Regina walked in front of the car to Robin's side, and he smiled when he saw her messy hair in the breeze, her makeup-free-face as beautiful as ever.

"I love you," Robin breathed, and Regina ran her fingers through his hair as she bit her lip.

"I love you too," Regina smiled, and just as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips just ghosting his, the front door opened with her father standing with his arms crossed.

"Dinner's ready, everyone's waiting," Henry called not-so-patiently, and Regina let her head fall on the driver's side door. Robin chuckled as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"He doesn't like me very much anymore," Robin noted, and Regina smiled apologetically.

"He just needs to warm up, I promise. Just give it some time, you guys will be back to normal soon," Regina smiled as she reluctantly walked away from Robin, and he smiled to himself.

"No kiss?" Robin called after her, and Regina laughed as she shook her head, walking up the front yard stones to her porch. Robin watched as she made it to the door then turned the engine on, and with a wave to both Regina and Henry, he made his way out of the development.

Once his truck was out of view, Regina turned to her father with a knowing look.

"This isn't going anywhere, Dad. I love him… and I really wish you did, too," Regina sighed as she walked past him into the house, leaving him in the doorway to be with his thoughts.

Henry shook his head as he looked down, following his daughter inside, knowing he should learn his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

…

Regina laughed as she covered Robin's eyes, and he let out an exhale, wondering what the hell she had come up with. It was his birthday, and even though he loved her, he hated the fact she was so determined on getting him the perfect gift. He didn't want all this attention.

"You know, we could just go home and put on a movie. That sounds amazing," Robin said, and Regina rolled her eyes as she kept him steady.

"Shut up. Alright, ready?" Regina asked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Regina smirked as she took her hands away from his eyes, and when he looked around, he smiled with a shy look.

"Surprise!" Both families shouted, and Robin looked at Regina with a smile, already thanking her for everything. Regina nodded her head subtly with a grin, and Robin looked back out to the Mills front yard, where all his family and friends stood.

"Thank you," Robin whispered in Regina's ear as he brought her in for a hug, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank me later," Regina smirked, and she left to go be with Emma. Robin shook his head with a grin as Will came up to him, and he knew this would be one of the best birthdays he'd ever have.

…

Robin was standing to the side of the makeshift dance floor in the Mills front yard, laughing as his girlfriend and sister messed around like little kids. Robin turned his head when he felt the presence of another next to him, and he straightened up when he saw Henry next to him.

Ever since Henry found out he and Regina were together, and had been for quite some time now, he had treated Robin like some trash guy her daughter had brought home off the streets. Like the last year had never happened, like he wasn't seen as his son anymore.

Robin wanted that relationship back so bad, but he didn't know how to reach that level of familiarity with Henry again. He was making it so hard.

"Eighteen's a big one, huh?" Henry asked, and Robin nodded his head, relieved that the man was finally speaking to him.

"Yeah… it's a little nerve-wrecking," Robin sighed, and Henry nodded his head, shrugging his head.

"It always is… You going to college?" Henry asked, and Robin smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. That was the plan, wasn't it?

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do, but most likely. I'll probably take a gap year to figure things out," Robin explained, and Henry pursed his lips. Robin furrowed his eyebrows at the elder man.

"Say you were to go to college, where are you aiming?" Henry asked, and Robin could tell he was forming some kind of argument. But he missed his second father, so he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Belmont has a really nice music program," Robin smiled fondly, but Henry kept his straight face on. What the hell was going on?

"Belmont, as in Nashville, Tennessee?" Henry asked judgingly, and Robin nodded his head reluctantly, slowly. Henry laughed to himself as he shook his head, looking Robin in the eye now.

"So while you're partying down Main Street, hoping to make a name for yourself, my daughter will be here, working her ass off, wondering when you'll find the time to make a single phone call," Henry raised his eyebrows accusingly, and Robin stared at the man like he was crazy.

"You think I'm going to forget about your daughter?" Robin asked just as accusingly as Henry's prior statement, and the man glared at Robin.

"She thinks she's in love with you… Look, if you are going to leave, then you are leaving _her. _And if you are driving out of this town after graduation, then you might as well let Regina down slowly right now. We both know long distance doesn't work, and if you are willing to leave everything behind, leave _Regina _behind, all for some stupid dream of becoming a star, then maybe she deserves better," Henry expressed his feelinga gruffly, and Robin crossed his arms against his chest, facing Henry.

"Regina is in love with me, and I her. I don't know why you can't accept the fact that I am with your daughter for the long haul, but I suggest you get used to it… Fine, I don't know what I'm going to do, but what I do know is that I will never leave Regina, and someday, I am going to marry her. So if I chose to go to college, it's my choice, and it's hers. I'm not just going to drive off. I'm not going to leave her high and dry, like whatever picture you've made up in your head," Robin fought back firmly, standing tall in his place.

Henry smiled a fake smile as he chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Looks like you've got everything figured out, doesn't it?" Henry amused as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and what should've been a clap on the back was more of a powerful shove.

Robin stumbled back and shook his head, staring at the man in front of him like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin raised his voice, and it caught the attention of those around them. Regina and Emma came over when they saw Henry take a step closer into Robin's personal space, and just before Robin was about to freak out, Emma stopped him, dragging him away from Henry and over to the drinks table.

Regina stood in front of her father with disbelief in her eyes, disappointment screaming at him.

"Are you kidding me? You had to do that right now? Robin's acting more like a grown up than you are right now," Regina walked away to Robin and Emma, pissed, and Henry watched as his daughter vented to both.

Henry felt eyes on him, and he turned to see Cora glaring at him.

Well, what was a party without a little bit of drama?

….

Robin sat in the Mills kitchen with a cold soda in his hand, waiting for Regina. She had a surprise for him apparently, and he was told to wait in here until everything was ready.

Robin turned his neck towards the door when he heard footsteps, but he sighed and looked away when he saw it was Henry.

Robin decided to shut up, not wanting to start anything, but he was surprised when Henry brought up a chair, taking a seat next to him. Robin wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, whether he was supposed to act like it never happened or just move on, but when Henry let out a low breath, he knew they were not going to forget about it.

"It's not you," Henry started, and Robin looked up at him with curiosity, "I mean, it is you, but it's not what you think… I'm a father, Robin. I'm never going to like the idea of my daughter being in a relationship, but if she is with anyone, I'm glad it's you. You're a good guy."

"Then why have you treated me like rubbish the past few months?" Robin asked, finally glad they were having this talk. Henry rubbed the back of his neck as if he were nervous, and Robin let him take his time.

"You're not just Regina's boyfriend to me, Robin, and you're not just Emma's brother. You and Emma are also our family. Emma's my daughter, and you're my son, that's how it's always been…" Henry sighed, and Robin smiled, happy that their relationship was still strong.

"I know you love Regina, and I know she loves you. A blind man could see that from a mile away… but sometimes love isn't always enough, especially at your age. It's hard to find your soulmate, and because you two found each other so young, that means you have to go through so much more than any ordinary couple would have to… and if later on it doesn't work out, Regina won't only lose you, but _I'll _lose you too," Henry explained quietly.

"You know I love you, Robin, but if there ever comes a time where I have to pick Regina or you, there's no second thought. I'm picking Regina, and if you ever hurt my little girl, I will kick your ass so hard you'll wind up back in England," Henry made it very clear, and Robin chuckled as he nodded his head, his feelings understood.

"I don't want to lose you, Robin, and I don't want Regina to lose you… you have to promise me you'll take care of my little girl. She doesn't want to talk to me right now, but make sure she's okay. And if she walks through that door later tonight with anything less than a smile, I will track you down," Henry smiled, and Robin grinned as the elder man clapped his back gently.

"So we're good?" Robin asked, and Henry nodded his head.

"We're good… don't mess this up, Locksley, you have the world in your hands," Henry expressed quietly, and Robin smiled.

He really did.

….

Regina led Robin to the backyard, his hand in hers, and he paused when he saw the deck decorated in string lights and a large box with a bow on top, waiting for him on the table. He stopped and smiled, looking at Regina.

Robin's hands went to her hips and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Robin's lips finding her in a slow, passionate embrace.

"This is already the best birthday ever," Robin breathed between them, and Regina smirked as she put her hands on his chest, giving him a playful pat.

"Just wait, it gets better," Regina's eyes sparkled, and Robin bit his lip, leaning in for another kiss, her beautiful smile irresistible.

Regina escaped his arms, heading towards the steps of the deck, and Robin noticed there was a guitar leaning up against the wood railing. Robin tilted his head knowingly and gave her _that _look, and the brunette only shrugged her shoulders with a hint of a smirk.

Robin followed her down the steps and paused when he saw the big oak tree in the back of the yard. Hanging from its branches were strings, pictures attached to the end of them. Robin raised his eyebrows, and Regina grinned.

"This is our story," Regina explained as she reached for one of the first polaroids, the picture of her and Robin at her sweet sixteen placed gently in her hand.

"This is when we first met. I thought you were some cute stranger, and I was going to go find you after the party to take you up on your offer of getting to know each other better, but then Emma introduced me to her brother, and I think we both know how that went," Regina laughed, and Robin chuckled as he nodded, Regina's fingers letting the photo go gently, grabbing the next one.

"This is the dinner our parents threw at Granny's after we made the choir at school… That was the first day I learned who you really were. I pictured you as some pretentious jock who's only talent was looking good, but when it was just us in the hallway of the choir room, you told me you wanted to be a singer/songwriter. And everything I thought I knew went out the window. You are very handsome, don't get me wrong, but you're also kind, and funny, and family is everything to you. That was the first day I realized I loved you," Regina explained, and Robin smiled fondly at the memory.

"That was also the day you agreed to begin our friendship… I should've known I wouldn't last long," Robin teased, and Regina shook her head with a grin.

Robin reached for another picture, rubbing his thumb across the bottom of the polaroid.

"This was the night I played you my song… I thought I was so smooth," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled as she slipped her hand into his by their sides.

"Oh trust me, you were. You had me daydreaming for days after, and my dad even wanted to take me to Whale to see if I had hit my head," both chuckled, and Regina held another photo.

"I miss summer. It was so… quiet. We didn't have to worry about anything," Regina sighed as she played with the picture, bending its upper corner with her index finger. She was on Robin's shoulders as Emma's was on Killian's, and someone had managed to snag a picture of the four of them playing chicken wing in the water.

"Don't worry, Love. We have the rest of our summers to look forward to," Robin smiled, and Regina did too.

After finishing up their timeline of the past year and a half, Robin watched as Regina reached for her guitar.

"You are my everything," she started shyly, her cheeks turning pink, and Robin smiled lovingly, "I don't know where I'd be right now if I never met you. I know this whole re-living the past thing is cheesy and stupid, but that's not how we see it…"

Regina began strumming chords on her guitar, and Robin stood in awe as he watched the love of his life.

_**Best friend's brother, **_

_**Don't take it any farther, **_

_**I never played by the rules. **_

_**I tried to fight it, **_

_**But it was hopeless, **_

_**Nobody needs to approve. **_

Regina looked up to Robin with a silly smile, and Robin grinned back, taking in every word.

_**Because it's me and you,**_

_**Your leather jacket and my sweet perfume. **_

_**Because it's me and you, **_

_**And no one moves me the way you do. **_

Robin grinned as Regina walked closer to him, her eyes shining in the dim lights hanging above.

_**He said:**_

"_**Don't you know it's not a bad thing, to fall in love with me."**_

_**But what he doesn't know is, he's had my heart since sixteen.**_

_**Take it easy, take it slow, you don't know how fast it goes. **_

_**A thief, a queen, a perfect mess, can't wait to see what comes next.**_

Robin smiled adoringly as Regina kissed his cheek, continuing to rock out in front of him.

_**If we stay a secret,**_

_**You sure you can keep it?**_

_**I was screwed from the start. **_

_**A year went by, **_

_**You're still my favorite line. **_

_**They can try, but they won't keep us apart. **_

_**Because it's me and you,**_

_**Your leather jacket and my sweet perfume. **_

_**Because it's me and you, **_

_**And no one moves me the way you do. **_

_**He said:**_

"_**Don't you know it's not a bad thing, to fall in love with me."**_

_**But what he doesn't know is, he's had my heart since sixteen.**_

_**Take it easy, take it slow, you don't know how fast it goes. **_

_**A thief, a queen, a perfect mess, can't wait to see what comes next.**_

Regina slowed her playing as she started a slow picking pattern, and Robin couldn't keep the smile off his face.

_**Because it's me and you, **_

_**Your leather jacket and my sweet perfume. **_

_**Because it's me and you, **_

_**It's always gonna be me and you… **_

Regina let the last chord ring out, and she barely had time to set her guitar on the ground when Robin lifted her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her lips. Regina smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as he set her down.

"I take it you liked it," Regina smiled, and Robin kissed her again.

"I loved it. I love _you_," Robin grinned before pecking her lips yet again, and Regina beamed.

"I love you too… Come on, I still have one more present for you," Regina announced as she slipped her fingers into his, and they made their way back up the deck and to the table, the large box finally getting its attention.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, and I know you said you didn't want me spending a lot. But, I saw this at the shop one day and I've been saving up for it ever since, so I just want you to enjoy it," Regina explained, rubbing her hands together, and Robin smirked at her.

Moments later, after reading the card and ripping apart the wrapping paper, Robin stood with his mouth hanging open, shocked about the gift in front of him. Regina chuckled as she hugged his arm.

"You were so upset when your last amplifier broke, and when I saw this just sitting in the window of Gold's shop, I couldn't turn away. I mean, you're a musician, you can't go without this baby for too long, and it's already been four months," Regina sighed as she ran her fingers across the top of the box, and Robin looked at her in amazement.

"You did this, all for me? Regina, I don't deserve all this," Robin sighed with a shy smile as he turned to her, and Regina grinned as she brushed the hair out of his eyes, running her hand down the side of his face.

"Of course you do… I don't think you realize how much you've changed my life, Robin. I would've probably given up on music by now if it weren't for you, always cheering me on, helping me when I'm frustrated, and even agreeing with me if the song doesn't sound good. You're my number one fan, and you're my number one in general… I made you wait so long for us, and I don't want to waste any more time not telling you how amazing you are," Regina breathed passionately, and Robin brought her in for a tight embrace.

He let her go but kept his hold on her, and Regina blushed as she looked up into his eyes.

"Is this what we're going to do now? Write songs for each other and keep score?" Robin smirked, and Regina played with the collar of his shirt as she nodded her head.

"Doesn't sound like a bad plan to me," Regina shrugged her shoulders with a silly grin, and they both chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Robin," Regina leaned in to lay a kiss on his cheek, and Robin threaded his hands through her hair, pulling her in for one last kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Wow, the next chapter is already finished! I can't sleep, so I figured why not power through and try to finish this one shot? I am so excited to hear what you think about this one! Warning: you might need to grab some tissues for this one. I hope every is having a good week, and everyone's home safe and healthy! Thank you for all the kind reviews on last chapter, they all made my day! :)**

**Here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 11**_

June. The hot sun, the slight breeze, the ready waves crashing on the shore. The disappearance of textbooks and mathematical equations and experiment beakers. More time with her friends, more time with Robin. She should be happy. She should be dancing in the middle of her room, music blasting out of the speakers, screaming at the top of her lungs to her favorite song.

But she wasn't.

Because in two days, Robin would be graduating. In two days, Robin would be two days closer to leaving her and Storybrooke behind. In two days, she would have to come to grips with the fact that Robin would be leaving for college the first week of August.

She should have seen it coming. She knew that, but in her mind, it was perfect. Robin would come home every other weekend, he would spend Saturday with his family, Sunday with her, and they would make it work. They would call every morning and every night, FaceTime when they could, and tell stories so hilarious they wouldn't be able to catch their breaths.

But as the days dawned on Regina like a freight train, the brunette slowly realized that just like everything else in the world, the movies misled her.

Because it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing is. They would both be busy, Regina with her senior year and Robin his freshman of college, and eventually, time to even say a quick hello would be rare. Robin promised he would make time for her, promised to always come back home to her, promised to show her around campus when she visited. But Regina had seen the movies, and she knew that even if two people love each other to death, that's exactly it. Their love is going to die.

Long distance relationships work sometimes, she would admit to that. It took so much hard work, but Regina couldn't help but feel like she couldn't handle it. She would break down without Robin, she would cry and no one would know what to do to comfort her. And nothing would work, because the only person she needs would be over 2,000 miles away.

She should be happy for him. She _was _happy for him. This was everything he'd ever worked for. A scholarship to Belmont University, a full ride. He was living his dreams, accomplishing great things… and even though she never liked to make things about her, she was just…there.

Regina slid on her black cropped t-shirt and a pair of denim jean shorts, walking out of her room, wondering when the hell the world decided for her to grow up.

…

He wasn't stupid. He saw the way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, or the way she bit her cheek when she went too deep into thought. He noticed how she became less and less the Regina he knew and loved.

If he were being honest, he never planned on going to college. Sure, next year, after he took a gap year to figure out where his life was heading, he would go to some campus, of course. It was expected of him. It was what was the responsible thing to do.

But Mrs. Potts, the choir teacher, had sent in a video of him singing his solo back during the winter concert, along with clips of other pieces he had been working on (originals, covers, even his studies of different composers), and Belmont ate it up.

He should be happy. This was everything he's ever wanted. This was why he got up in the morning. This was why he did what he did every day. This was how he and Regina connected in the first place. Music.

He had a shot, a _real _one. Belmont was known for producing some of the world's finest stars, including Trisha Yearwood, Brad Paisley, and Lee Ann Womack. This was where he would become a star.

But did being a star mean anything when the one you love is miles away, not able to share the success or happiness? Robin knew it was only a year difference, Regina would be at Belmont next year, and they would be as strong as ever, but there was this voice in his head that told him, yes, it did change everything.

He wouldn't be in Storybrooke anymore, and he wouldn't get to hop in his truck and drive to Regina whenever he needed to see her beautiful face. And it would be her senior year… what if she didn't want to deal with the chaos of a long distance relationship? What if she found someone else in her own grade who wasn't 2,000 miles away?

He would be graduating in two days. He had a plan. He had his whole life figured out, everything looking up.

But that didn't work for him.

…..

Damn, he did look good in a cap and gown.

Regina leaned against the doorway of their choir room as she smiled, watching as he watched himself in the mirror, trying to readjust the gown so it would look perfect.

"It's all in the wrist," Regina smirked as she walked over to him, and Robin turned around with a smile when he heard her voice.

Regina stood in front of him as she helped him with his gown, and then tipped his hat down to cover his eyes, a giggle escaping her. Robin grinned as he fixed his cap, taking in her beauty.

She wore a white off-the-shoulder dress, a lace chiffon top with the bottom stopping just above her knees. Her hair was clipped back to the side as little ringlets rested gently without chaos.

"You look… _stunning_," Robin breathed, and Regina smiled as she put a hand on his chest, careful not to mess up the work she just fixed.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome, kind sir," Regina grinned, and Robin chuckled as he shook his head. He let out a nervous breath and looked her in the eyes, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm graduating today," Robin let it off his chest, as if he hadn't believed it the first hundred times it was shoved down his throat. Regina gave a small smile as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah, you are," Regina nodded her head, and Robin sighed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face into her hair, and she cradled the back of his head, careful not to mess up his hair for the ceremony happening later on.

"Hey, it's okay," Regina whispered when he placed a gentle kiss on her neck, his body slightly shaking, "it's okay, Robin… we're going to be okay."

Robin stayed in her proximity for as long as he could before he straightened back up, holding her hands in his.

"Everything is happening so fast… next month is our two years together, Love. It feels like it was only yesterday I finally got you to agree to go out with me, and now we're all grown up," Robin sighed, and it killed Regina to see the pain and anxiousness in his eyes.

"We don't have to grow up unless we want to, Robin. We'll always get older, but we never have to grow up… just think about all the more amazing memories we're going to make over the next few years. Just… here," Regina cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs across his jaw. Robin took a deep breath when her touch graced him, already feeling better.

"I know it feels like everything is moving a mile a minute, and it's scary because no matter how hard you want to, you can't control it. But what you can control is your hand in mine, or our late night talks, or even just the thought of us… It's you and me, Robin. There's no one else. Everything around us is moving fast, so let it. Because me and you will be here, together, in this room, for as long as we want… don't worry about what you can't control," Regina breathed, letting a short moment pass by before pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips.

Regina pulled back and rested her forehead on his, both their eyes closed, wrapped up in the moment of _them. _

"We're gonna be okay?" Robin's words came out more of a question than a statement, and Regina nodded her head, helping to soothe his worries away.

"We're gonna be okay," Regina repeated softly, confidently, and Robin nodded his head.

"I love you," Robin breathed, and Regina smiled as against him as she bumped their noses together.

"I love you too."

…

"Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to present Storybrooke High's valedictorian, class of 2016, Robin Locksley," Principal Matthew Stuggs announced proudly as the audience of parents, siblings, and loved ones clapped away.

Regina watched as Robin swiftly made his way to the podium, and he looked to her with a nervous glance, hiding his anxious ways well. Regina smiled as she nodded her head, and Robin smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Robin Locksley, as I'm sure you've all figured out," Robin started with a witty smile, and the audience chuckled softly. Robin took a deep breath and looked down at the note cards sitting on top of the podium, looking back up to see the crowd.

He could do this.

"I know what you're all thinking. What the hell is with the accent? Yeah, you're not the first," Robin cracked a smile, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I've only been living in the states for two years now, but it's safe to say that they have been the best years of my life. I made great friends, managed to set a new record for our football team, the Huskies, with 1,221 receiving yards in one season, and I even got lucky in the romance department," Regina felt all eyes go to her, and she should've seen that coming, they lived in a small town.

Everyone knew it was him and her.

Regina blushed and Robin winked at her.

"I have learned so much living in Storybrooke. For example, if you want to go to the grocery store, you have to go between seven and nine because there's no one there. Or if you try to keep a secret, no matter how hard you try, it won't last long… Or that sometimes, less really is more."

"I have to thank so many teachers who have helped me adjust and get me on my feet since I arrived, but there's one teacher in particular who taught me the most valuable lesson I'll ever learn… Mrs. Black," Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to the teacher Robin referred to, wondering where her boyfriend was going with this.

Robin hated her, and she hated him. She had a nickname, the Black Fairy, and it did more than bring her justice. She was cruel, rude, judgemental, and if she didn't agree with you, she would make it known to everyone.

"On the first day of junior year, I walked into your classroom, hopeful that this new town, new people, new everything, would be a fresh start. Sure, I was naive and innocent, but you, Mrs. Black, are the person who drove me to be better… You asked the class about their plans for the future, and when I said I was going to be a singer/songwriter, move to Nashville to follow my dreams, you laughed in my face," Regina eyes went wide as she watched Mrs. Black's face went red with embarrassment, and she couldn't hide her smile when she saw Robin's happiness.

"You told me that I needed to grow up and find a job that a nobody like me could actually have a chance at. You tried to crush my dreams, and I won't lie, you almost did. But after meeting the right people, who I will thank for the rest of my life, I realized that I would prove you wrong. And now, two years later, I'm standing up here, proud to announce I will be attending Belmont University in the fall, with one of the best music programs in the country," Robin nodded his head at the infamous teacher, and the audience applauded him.

Regina smiled, knowing all along Robin was capable of anything he put his mind to.

"Mrs. Black, you taught me that the real world isn't this small town. The real world is full of people who will tell you no, tell you you're not good enough, tell you to give up because it's hard. You taught me to stand up for yourself. You probably didn't know you were molding me into the person I am today, and with all due respect, I think you wanted to be right. But you're not, and I hope you tell the next big star they are a nobody, too, because people like me? That's all we need to start the fire."

Regina beamed as Robin looked at her with a satisfactory grin, and she sent him a tiny thumbs up down by her side.

"I have to mention Mrs. Potts, the choir teacher, because without her, I'm not quite sure where I'd be right now. She took me in when no one else would, and she saw hope in me when only a few others did. Because of her, I'm going to my dream school. Because of her, I have a shot at becoming a famous musician. You're like my grandmother here in Storybrooke, and I'm going to miss you," Robin nodded his head at Mrs. Potts, who sat on stage in the back, and she blew him a kiss, smiling away at the boy she watched grow into a young man.

"I won't take up any more precious time up here, but before I bid farewell, I want to talk to the underclassmen. It's scary up here, I know. And a lot of you don't even know what you want to do with your life. But if you have a dream, and if you believe in yourself even the slightest bit, there will be one diamond in the rough. No matter who tells you no, never give up. You only live one life, and if high school has taught me anything, it's better to fail than to not try at all. Thank you."

Robin walked off the stage back to his seat on stage, and the audience full of parents, family members, and friends applauded him. Once Robin was back in his seat, he let himself breathe, and when he looked to the section of his family and friends, he smiled. His mother blew him a kiss, his father nodded his head proudly, and Emma clapped the loudest. Regina smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, and Robin chuckled to himself quietly, not believing he just did that.

…..

Music was blasting from the Locksley's home. Robin and Regina's parents decided to throw Robin a graduation party together, and it was safe to say their house on Main Street was filled. Will saved up enough money to fly back out for the weekend, and Robin's grandparents arrived safely as well.

In his room, Regina sat on Robin's bed in her forest green form-fitting t shirt, her white jean shorts ripped. Robin put gel in his hair in front of his desk mirror as he stood in his cargo shorts and navy blue polo shirt.

"It smells like forest in here," Regina sighed as the scent filled her lungs, and Robin chuckled as he turned to her, looking at her with a smirk.

"You never complain when I push you up against the-"

"Oh, good, you two are in here. Your grandparents are almost here, Robbie," Helen smiled as she walked into the room, and Robin nodded at her as she left just as fast.

Regina's cheeks were red as she avoided any eye contact with his mother, and Robin laughed at her.

"You're too cute," Robin smirked, and Regina threw a pillow at him, biting back a grin.

"Shut up," Regina shook her head and smiled as Robin sat down next to her on the bed.

"Should I not be nervous to meet your grandparents? I mean, I never really had to go through with that with your parents because, well, I knew them before I knew you. But your grandparents aren't your parents, and they might not like me," Regina sighed, and Robin smiled lovingly at her, loving how adorable she looked when she was ancy.

"Take a deep breath, Love. You have nothing to worry about. My grandparents are the sweetest people on Earth, they're going to love you," Robin grabbed her hand on the comforter, and Regina sighed as she nodded her head, knowing he was right.

"Plus, it's my mom's parents. It's not like you're meeting my dad's," Robin teased, and Regina hit his chest. Robin chuckled as he shook his head, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, the party's about to start," Robin stood from his bed and held out his hands for her, and she took it, the both of them making their way to the living room where everything would start.

…

Robin startled when he felt a hand clap his back shoulder, and with Will's laugh, he rolled his eyes, finishing pouring his lemonade into the red plastic cup.

"Congratulations, Mate. I always knew you could do it," Will congratulated him in the kitchen, where the loud music from the living room was only an underwater noise.

"Thanks, Will. I knew you would survive too," Robin laughed and Will shook his head, going to the fridge for a beer.

"Dude, really?" Robin pointed to the alcoholic beverage with a judgemental look, and Will smirked as he twisted off the cap and took his first swig.

"Drinking age back home is eighteen, Rob. I'm sticking to what I know," Will tapped the bottle of beer on his head, and Robin rolled his eyes with a grin as he took a sip of his lemonade, preferring it.

"I heard you went full savage in your speech. Called out a teacher for doubting you and everything. I give you props, I'm not sure I could ever do that… I bet that bird of yours found it hot," Will smirked, and Robin chuckled as his best friend took a seat next to him at the table.

"You getting lucky tonight?" Will asked almost seriously, and Robin shoved him.

"Get your head out of your arse," Robin stated, threatening to dump his drink all over Will. Will laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"I'm serious, though. I mean, you and Regina have been together for almost two years now. What's the shame in doing it with the person you love?" Will asked seriously, and Robin tilted his head, giving him credit for that one.

"There's no shame, but we're not ready for that yet," Robin shrugged his shoulders, and Will nodded his head, thinking.

"Is she making you wait? Don't you miss it?" Will asked, and Robin smiled as he set his drink down.

"There's nothing to miss," Robin admitted, and Will's eyes went wide.

"You're bloody kidding me. You're still a virgin?" Will asked incredulously, and Robin chuckled as he stood to dump his drink by the sink.

"Yes, and so is Regina. We're going to be each other's firsts… and she has standards, just so you know. She wants to be eighteen, at the youngest, wants to be out of high school, and needs to make sure it's with the right person. She's got the right person part down, but everything else will take some time."

"God damnit, you're such a gentleman. Don't tell my parents about this or else you'll make me look bad," Will laughed, and Robin smirked.

"Trust me, I have no interest in talking to your parents about my sex life. Or anyone's parents, for that matter," Robin came back and sat down next to Will, taking a deep breath. Will smiled.

"You and Regina have that whole soulmate thing going on, and I'm just here, waiting for someone to care about me like she does you. You know how hard it is to find what you and Regina have? It's rare. I'm very jealous," Will smirked, and Robin grinned as he let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You'll find someone, don't worry… and if you don't, you'll always have me."

"I'm gonna need a bed on the tour bus," Will laughed, and Robin shook his head as he patted Will on the back.

…

Meeting the grandparents had gone well, extremely well. Helen's parents loved Regina as much as Helen and Robert did, and they made her feel welcome. Regina sighed as she thought back to that moment, so happy and so care-free.

Regina's birthday had passed, along with the majority of summer, and finally, it was the day she had circled on her calendar for months. August 5th. Friday. The day Robin was leaving.

Surprisingly for a summer day, it was chilly, and a storm was coming. Regina looked outside to the early morning sky and frowned, the scene not helping her mood. Of course it was going to pour. How else should she have expected their goodbye to go?

Regina dragged herself out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts, along with one of Robin's hoodies. Her hair was a mess, so she decided to brush it instead of her normal messy ponytail.

She had to look at least presentable for the day ahead.

Regina slowly inched downstairs to her kitchen where she made a mug of coffee. She didn't drink coffee, and it's bitter taste stung her throat as it made its way to her stomach.

She didn't drink coffee.

She didn't wake up early.

She didn't expect his leaving to hit her that hard.

….

If there was one thing you knew about Robin Locksley, he was a procrastinator. There he was, at seven in the morning, forcing himself to stay awake long enough to fold all his needed clothes into the suitcase by his desk.

He knew he shouldn't have waited until the last minute, but he did best under pressure, and if anything was a challenge, it was packing for college the day you were supposed to leave. Robin groaned as he folded a t-shirt, looking outside, counting on the sun to wake him up. But to his dismay, the sky was dark, cloudy, and depressing.

He just wanted to go back to sleep. Not even the birds were chirping their cheerful song. Robin's focus went back to folding clothes, but it wasn't too long before his mind went to Regina. He always came back to Regina.

He could deal with his parents. He could deal with her parents. Hell, he could even deal with Emma. But he couldn't handle the goodbye he would soon face with Regina.

He shouldn't call it a goodbye. Because it wasn't. It was more of a… dreaded vacation. A delay, so-to-speak. They would still talk. They would call every day, and it would feel as though he were still there next to her, holding her hand and making her laugh. He would still love her. She would still love him. They would be alright.

But why didn't it feel like it?

Robin sat on the edge of his bed, letting his messy hair fall in his face. The truth was, he didn't even want to go. He was thankful for everything Mrs. Potts had done for him, but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He wasn't ready to be on his own.

Before any of the college surprise happened, his parents thought it was a good idea for him to take a gap year, and he agreed. He would get a job, travel a bit, figure out who he really was before settling down and moving on to college. But now, everything was happening so fast. He wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready.

….

Robin walked into Granny's to pick up his breakfast, needing to eat something before he began tearing his room apart again, and Granny smiled as he took a seat at the counter.

"Today's the big day. You go make me proud, Locksley. Make sure to remember all us little people when you reach the top, and for the love of god, make sure you come home every now and then for one of my famous cheeseburgers. I'd much rather hear about your life coming from you than some stupid news station who doesn't know two cents," Granny smiled as she placed his to-go-bag in front of him, and Robin showed half a grin.

He was supposed to be up and gone already, he only came in for his breakfast, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave his stool. Granny tilted her head worriedly at Robin, leaning against the counter.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Granny asked, and she was alarmed when she saw tears forming in Robin's crystal blue eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, Robin, it's okay," Granny rushed to say as she made her way around the counter, taking a seat next to him. The elder woman handed him a few napkins, and he nodded his head in thanks.

"What's going on, Sweetheart?" Granny asked softly, running a hand up and down his back. Robin looked straight ahead of him, trying not to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm leaving for college today, and I don't even want to go," Robin whispered, blowing his nose into one of the dollar-store napkins. Granny frowned as she watched the young man in front of her slowly crumble.

"Then why are you going?" Granny asked wisely, and Robin stopped. Why was he going?

"I have a scholarship, Granny… this isn't just any college, it's one of the best music programs in the country, and they want _me_… it doesn't matter if I want to go or not, it's happening. It's all just happening so damn fast. I feel like yesterday I just made my speech in front of the whole town," Robin explained, resting his head against the palm of his hand. Granny sighed and let her hand fall back to her side.

"You're just nervous, Robin, it happens to the best of us. You're about to go off to some new state you've never been before, and you're expected to figure out your life in five minutes… you're nervous, and you should be. If you weren't nervous, that would mean you wouldn't care. And if you didn't care, why would you be doing any of this?" Granny spoke quietly and slowly, watching as her words made no effect on Robin's saddened demeanor.

"Regina's still going to be here, Robin. It's not like she's going anywhere. And so are your parents, and Emma, and me. You can come back anytime you like. Hell, if you get in around one in the morning and you need a place to crash, feel free to break in… everyone goes through this point in their life, and for you, it's just hitting particularly harder… you don't have to go if it's making you this upset," Granny stated, and Robin looked up at her like she was crazy.

"I can't just let all my hard work go to waste, or Mrs. Potts'. It's expected of me. If I don't go, I'd be a disappointment."

"To who?" Granny questioned, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"To who?" Granny repeated, and it didn't make any more sense to Robin.

"To your parents, who already told you they want you to take a gap year to figure everything out? To Regina, who only wants what makes you happy? To that choir teacher of yours, who helped make your dreams come true? Everyone knows your worth, son. You were chosen by that school for a reason. If you take a year for yourself, your voice is still going to be the same. Those guitar string scars on your battered fingers are still going to stay the same. And the drive you have for music is going to stay the same, and even grow," Granny explained intelligently, but Robin's worries clouded his judgement.

"It's just that, my whole life is planned out now. I go to college, and then embark on my journey of becoming a singer/songwriter. I get noticed, I write a few hits, I get big, and then my name is in lights… everything is planned out. Shouldn't that make me feel better, not worse?" Robin asked, and Granny let out a low breath.

"You want to be a musician, Robin. There are no guarantees, and you take risks the second you make any decision. For now, everything is planned out… and it makes you feel worse because you're the type of person who goes with the flow. You don't like plans, because you and I both know they never go accordingly. The world will catch on fire, or there will be a zombie apocalypse, something will happen. And you do what you need to as everything unfolds, not based on a schedule."

"Belmont is my dream school, Granny," Robin sighed, a determined light beginning to shine in his eyes again. Granny smiled as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Belmont will always be there. But some things won't," and with that, Granny gave Robin a hug and a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Granny nodded her head as she went to serve a table, and Robin sighed as he grabbed his bag and left, the bell ringing away above his head.

….

Robin sat in his loaded truck, parked outside of Regina's house. It was a little after six, and he had a plane to catch in an hour. But he didn't want to get out of his seat.

For a moment, a quick, brief moment, the gloomy summer sky turned into a bright blue, sunlight streaming in through the windows. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the feeling of the sun's beams on Robin's skin made him feel better instantly.

Robin looked beside him and saw Regina sitting in his passenger seat, cheap dollar-store sunglasses resting in her hair, a wide smile on her face. She was jamming out to some song on the radio, and he couldn't help but sing along with her, the truck shaking from them bouncing around.

Robin laughed as he ran a hand through her hair, pulling her in close for a kiss. She smiled into him as she cupped his cheeks, bringing him in for another.

Robin startled when he heard a knock on his window, and as soon as it had happened, the memory was gone. The sky returned to its ominous gray, the air was sticky and tense, and water droplets started dropping one by one. Robin saw Regina standing by his car, waiting for him to come out, and he knew it was finally time.

Robin had said his goodbyes to everyone _but _her. He gave his parents crushing hugs and promised to be back mid September. He watched Emma shed a tear as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He gave Killian a handshake, and he even gave Zelena a squeeze. He had seen Regina's parents earlier on in the day, and each set him off with a sad embrace.

Robin opened the door and slammed it shut once he was out of the vehicle, and his eyes stared into Regina's. He could tell she was trying not to cry, he was too, and it made him so much harder to leave her when she was dressed in one of his sweatshirts.

It smelled like forest. And now, she would never complain again.

"I'm not good at this," Regina whispered, keeping her head down, and Robin brought his fingers to her chin, making her look at him again.

"At what?"

"Goodbyes," Regina breathed almost inaudibly, but Robin heard it, and his heart dropped to his stomach. Robin brought Regina to him, and their arms wrapped around each other instinctively, Regina tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"This isn't goodbye," Robin stated confidently into her hair, and Regina's fingernails gripped his shirt, the first tear already falling, "it's see you later…"

Robin and Regina held onto each other as long as they could, and Regina pulled away reluctantly, her hand finding his shoulder and chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Regina sighed, and Robin wiped away her tears, grinning away his own.

"And I you… I'll call every morning and every night. And I want to hear about everything, even how they messed up your order at the diner, or how you lost your shoe at the beach and went back with Emma to find it," Robin smiled, and Regina laughed tearily as she nodded her head.

"Okay," Regina smiled, trying not to get too emotional, "Robin?"

He looked at her with so much adoration, it killed her that she was being so selfish in all of it.

"I don't want to be like the couples in the movies," Regina admitted quietly, and Robin cupped her cheeks, smiling into her.

"Then we won't be."

Regina bit her lip as she nodded her head, bringing Robin in for one last hug. Robin pecked Regina's lips as he brought her face close to him, and she held his face, kissing him deeper and more passionately than before. Regina kissed his lips one last time before they separated, and Regina rested her forehead on his.

"You're going to miss your plane," Regina whispered, and Robin leaned into her, knowing he had to leave. Regina took a deep breath and wiped away her own tears, taking a step out of his arms. She looked him up and down and nodded her head, trying on a small smile.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't die in a plane crash, Robin. That wouldn't be very conventional," Regina teased half-heartedly, but he knew she was being serious. Robin pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips and nodded his head.

Before he could get lost in her any more, Robin hopped into his truck and started the engine. Regina made her way to the sidewalk, and Robin rolled down his window.

"I love you," Robin blew her a kiss, and Regina smiled.

"I love you too."

Regina and Robin stared at each other for another long moment before Robin finally put the car in drive, crawling down the street as Regina followed him. Little by little, Robin grew faster with each second, and by the time they reached the big oak in her front yard, he was already ahead, going, going, gone.

Regina watched as Robin's truck disappeared in the distance, and she let herself cry as the rain started mixing with her tears.

…..

Regina layed on the couch, unmoving, breathing. She stared up at the ceiling with a blanket draped across her body, shivering. But it wasn't from the cold.

Henry and Regina watched their little girl from the staircase, never really thinking Robin's absence would hit her this hard.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked quietly, tilting his head to the side to see his daughter better, and Cora frowned.

"She just watched Robin drive out of town an hour ago, she's not going to be okay for a few days," Cora whispered, making sure they were out of earshot. Henry stared at Regina, and it looked like she was lifeless. All the light had been drained from her usual bouncy personality.

"I wish there was something we could do," Henry sighed, and Cora nodded her head in agreement. They had offered to play any of her music, any movie she wanted to watch, to get any food that would comfort her, but she just shook her head, wordless, mute.

"I think this is worse than a breakup," Cora breathed out, and Henry rubbed her arms, pointing his head up the stairs.

"Come on, she just needs some time to be alone," Henry answered, and Cora agreed, following her husband up the stairs.

In the living room, nothing had changed. Regina hadn't moved. She wanted to. She wanted to go to Emma and cry over Robin together, but she couldn't get her body to leave the couch.

When she came in from bidding farewell to Robin in the street, she was thankful Cora had been there, for she would've just collapsed onto the floor instead of her mother's strong arms. She knew she was being dramatic, but for tonight, she needed to be. This was the only night she would let herself feel sad for Robin's leaving, and if she was going to pity herself, she was going to do it right.

Tomorrow she would go to Emma and cheer her up, put on her fake smile and power through all the hurt. Tomorrow she would laugh and joke around and continue being a kid, only for a little while. Tomorrow, the sun will come out again and she will try to feel better. But tonight, she wasn't trying.

Regina wondered where Robin was right then. He was probably somewhere over the Delaware River by now, soaring high in the sky with a single plane ticket, luggage, and his earbuds. He was probably listening to Lifehouse or 3 Doors Down, trying to stop his leg from fidgeting. He was hopefully sitting on the inside of the seats so he wouldn't have to look out the window with his fear of heights.

He was probably missing her as much as she missed him.

Regina closed her eyes as what felt like an hour passed by , but when she opened them, she realized it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. Regina groaned and turned on the couch, taking her blanket with her.

Not even five seconds later, the doorbell rang, and Regina buried herself deeper into her blanket. She remembered hearing her parents say something about getting Granny's chicken noodle soup delivered, how it always helped them when they needed a pick-me-up, and let out a frustrated breath.

Why wasn't anyone getting the door?

A minute passed by, and Regina thought that whoever was there had thankfully gone away, but the doorbell rang again, and Regina sprang off the couch. She was exhausted, mentally and physically drained after the day she had, and she dragged herself to the door slowly, shivering in Robin's hoodie.

Regina's fingers landed on the door knob and turned, opening the door, revealing not a delivery man from Storybrooke's famous diner, but Robin, standing in the pouring rain.

His hair was drenched, so were his clothes, and water stained his skin from head to toe. Regina's mouth opened out of shock, squinting her eyes to make sure it was really him.

"Belmont is my dream school," Robin spoke over the loud _thump thump thump _of the rain, and Regina's heart melted as he bared his heart and soul in front of her.

"Being a musician _was _my dream… it was everything I ever wanted, until I met you," Robin breathed heavily, and Regina watched as he took a step forward, the rain still pouring onto him, the water droplets falling off his leather jacket.

"Belmont will always be there, and so will my chances of becoming someone… but my time with you won't always be something I can hold onto. I thought my dream was to become a big star with the electric guitar and crowds of fans screaming my name, but it's not. It's not, Regina. My dream is being with you."

Regina stood by her doorway in awe, the look in Robin's eyes taking her places she'd never been before. Regina broke out into a loving smile as she and Robin met halfway, his lips claiming hers in a passionate race. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and brought him in closer as he so happily obliged. Robin kissed her lips as many times as he could before she pulled away, gasping for air, clutching the lapels of his jacket.

"You gave up your scholarship to be with me?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled as he cupped her cheeks, brushing away raindrops that were now drenching her as well.

"Of course I did… I didn't even make it on the plane, Regina. I couldn't leave. My heart was telling me to stay here with you, take the gap year I wanted in the first place, and just let myself be happy… it would've been a mistake, going to Belmont, so I gave up my spot for someone who truly wants and deserves it," Robin explained briefly, and Regina beamed as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

She then hit his shoulder, hard, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back at her.

"Do you know what you just did? This could be your whole career! What if you never get that second chance?!" Regina freaked out in his arms, and Robin chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, not having a care in the world.

"I'll still be with you, so what does it matter?!" Robin exclaimed just as intensely as Regina had her prior statement, and they both broke out in a fit of laughter, Regina clinging to him as she brought him closer.

"You stupid thief," she muttered, and was just about to kiss him when a _boom_ of thunder practically shook the ground after a bright flash of lightening, and Robin caught Regina as the impact made her slip on the wet stone of her porch.

Regina brought her forehead to his for a loving moment before she pulled his lapels to her, backing them into the house.

"Come on, we have to get you dry," Regina glowed as she kissed Robin again, closing the front door as she wrapped herself as deep as she could get into Robin. Robin ran his fingers through her hair and smiled into every kiss.

And they would be okay for quite a while.

Because they were Robin and Regina.

And he always came back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for coming back to read this chapter! Your support and love of this story is what makes me so happy to write. You guys are my inspiration, so thank you :) Depending on when I make up my mind, there's only one or two chapters left (probably two). I just want to thank everyone who has been here since the very beginning. You watched this story grow with me, and it's one of my favorites I've ever written. **

_**Love You, Lose You**_** will be updated us usual as this is. It's going to be a whole new book, so make sure you check out my account to see when it's posted! I'll let you guys know, too :) here's Chapter 12!**

_**Chapter 12**_

It was times like this when Robin wished he had taken the scholarship Belmont offered him. He loved Regina, and he knew he made the right decision to stay with her, to take the break he wanted from the beginning, but after months and months and _months _of sitting around and waiting for something, anything, to happen, he knew deep down where he belonged.

And even though that was with Regina for the rest of his life, right now, it was Belmont.

Now, it was Regina's senior prom, and somehow, they never seemed to have the right timing. They had gotten into a fight about practically everything and anything, both frustrated and pissed at the situation they were in. Regina felt guilty about holding him back from his dreams, and Robin felt guilty about wishing he had left.

The last nine months had been terrible, and somehow, Robin felt like it was the beginning of the end.

….

_**September**_

"You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Regina teased as she played with the strings of Robin's hoodie, and Robin smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. Go enjoy your first day of senior year," Robin grinned, and Regina sighed as she nodded her head.

Regina turned when she heard Emma's footsteps dashing down the stairs, and she turned to her best friend with a smirk on her face, crossing her arms.

"You're late," Regina raised her eyebrows, and Emma only smiled broadly as she ran to the kitchen to grab her bag, along with an apple.

"Relax, this is our last year of high school," Emma pointed her finger with the facts as she took a bite of her apple, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "plus, we're already late. Why not be fashionably late?"

"I have perfect attendance, and if you are the reason for my first late pass-" Regina shook her head, but Emma rolled her eyes as she kissed Robin on the cheek, making her way to the door.

"Bye, Robbie. Have fun in the empty house," Emma laughed as she ran outside to Regina's car, and Robin chuckled.

"Alright, I'll call you later. Love you, bye," Regina smiled hurriedly as she pecked Robin's lips and closed the front door behind her, running to catch up with Emma, and Robin was sure there were at least a few smart comments thrown around before the car hit the road.

Robin sighed as he watched his sister and girlfriend drive away, and he smiled.

This was good. This was what he needed. It was time to explore the world.

_**October**_

Apparently, the 'world' Robin had been so persistent on traveling wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had spent his first days of freedom driving out of state to New Hampshire, only to come back with a baseball cap and a few new picks to add to his guitar collection. He went to lakes, cities, restaurants, anywhere he could to absorb any new inspiration, but all it brought him was a feeling of loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

While Regina was achieving great things, he was just _stuck_. Robin was so proud of her, though. Regina was made the Select Choir leader the first day, had been asked to create a new mural to help support the art program, and already had a show-stopping solo for the winter concert in the bag.

Additionally, she magically had a 4.5 GPA in the span of two months, played gigs every Monday and Friday at local restaurants, and decided that learning the piano self-taught would be as fun as it was on the guitar. Robin had no idea how she was even breathing.

He was there. He stayed in Storybrooke to spend his time with her, to get his life and music together, but as the days seemed to pass by, he saw less and less of her.

Every time he showed up, climbing the tree up to her window to surprise her like it was the first time, she always made excuses about how she couldn't let him in. She was working, or she was practicing, or she was about to take a shower and crash.

He knew Regina had a very busy schedule. Hell, he had just been through it all. But he turned around at the airport for her… and he knew it was selfish, but he wished she would make the time for him, too.

_**November**_

Regina grinned as she spread her fingers across her favorite black sweater, the piece of clothing clinging to her curves just right. She stepped back to admire her button-through suede skirt, the light brown clashing perfectly for the Thanksgiving colors.

The doorbell rang and she dashed down the stairs, eager to be the one to get the door. Regina opened the large oak and saw Helen and Robert standing in front, behind them Emma and Robin.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dear!" Helen exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl, and Regina smiled as she gave both parents large embraces.

"Love the outfit," Emma greeted as she bumped Regina teasingly, and the brunette shoved her inside before she could make any other wise comment.

Finally, it was Robin's turn, and Regina went breathless when she saw him. He wore a crisp pair of jeans with a gray dress shirt, and, damn, he looked amazing. Robin smirked as her eyes scanned over him for a little too long, and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Happy two years, Love," Robin whispered by her ear before pulling away. Regina smiled as she pulled on the collar of his shirt, keeping him close.

"Happy two years," Regina smiled, and she pecked Robin's lips. She opened the door a tad more wide so she could fit both of them inside, the cold starting to bite, but when Robin caught her hand and tilted his head towards the porch, Regina followed and closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Regina asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, and Robin looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking shy. Regina's heart melted at the look in his eyes, and she grinned back.

Robin reached into the pocket of his jeans, and Regina's breath caught in her throat when she saw a tiny velvet box in the palm of his hand. Her eyes went wide and one hand covered her mouth. Robin took a deep breath and smiled, taking her free hand.

"The past two years of my life have been the best, Love. I had a great life back in England, but being here with you is even better. I fell in love with you so hard and so fast, and I don't plan on that ever going away… I've seen every princess movie with Emma, and I don't know if I can promise you anything Charming-like, but I'll try my best," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled with a tiny _aww,_ her hand falling to her side.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm afraid we're a bit too young to run down to city hall. Plus, your dad would kick my ass," Robin and Regina chuckled, and Regina let out an anxious breath as Robin opened the tiny box.

Regina was left breathless when she saw the beautiful, simple diamond on the silver band. It was everything she never knew she wanted.

"I know I already gave you a ring for your birthday last year, but this one isn't going to turn your finger green in the matter of weeks," Robin smiled proudly.

"Right now, this is a promise ring. But in a few years, I'll replace it with something more fitting for the occasion," Robin winked, and Regina glowed.

Robin placed the ring on Regina's ring finger, and as soon as it was settled, Regina held it up in front of her, amazed by how the ring twinkled under the dim porch lights. Regina's heart melted as she looked to Robin with tears forming in her eyes.

"Robin, it's beautiful," was all she could manage to say, and Robin looked proud of himself for picking the perfect ring. Robin took both of Regina's hands into his, and immediately, Regina's chocolate brown eyes stared dreamily into Robin's crystal blue ones.

"I promise to come to every show, every concert, every fundraiser, and any other event you decide to pick up along the way. I promise to not only listen when you talk, but to be your personal punching bag for when you need to rant after a long day. But most importantly, I promise to love you," Robin whispered, and Regina cupped his cheeks as he leaned into her, pressing their foreheads together.

"If I wasn't already in love with you, I would be now," Regina sighed, putting her hands on his chest, "I love the ring… I love _you_… and I promise to never stop."

Robin smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face, and his touch lingered on her cheek. Regina blushed and looked up into his eyes under his eyelashes until he couldn't resist.

Robin completely swept her off her feet with one of the best kisses they'd ever had, and she came back to reality with a day-dreamy look on her face.

"I'm sorry we've spent so little time together lately. It's just that auditions for the musical are next week, and I was working on the winter solo with Mrs. Potts, then I had my shift at Granny's, and then there was this huge Calculus test I needed to-"

"Regina, it's alright. You never have to apologize for being busy, I understand. It just means that the time we do spend together, it needs to be spent right," Robin shrugged his shoulders with a tiny smirk, and Regina smirked back, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're right," Regina sighed, wrapping her arms around him for another kiss.

Regina and Robin turned when they heard the front door open, and Emma stood there with a smirk on her face.

"So, are you going to show me the ring or not?" Emma asked, and Regina chuckled as she walked over to her best friend.

Robin watched as both girls squealed and fanned over the ring, and Robin smiled to himself, watching the twinkle in Regina's eyes. The best friends acted as any pair would over this big of a milestone in a relationship, and Robin grinned when he saw Emma's goofy smile.

_**December**_

The audience stood on their feet as whistles were heard from every which way in the auditorium of Storybrooke High. Regina had just performed her solo, and it was clear to say the whole town was in love with her voice. Robin cheered and chanted alongside Emma and his parents, Cora and Henry sitting in the row in front of them.

Regina looked out to the crowd to see Robin, and he nodded his head as he continued clapping, a huge grin plastered to his face. Regina chuckled to herself as she smiled back, blowing a kiss to him from the stage. Regina looked around and mouthed the words _thank you _before walking off stage with a friendly wave, and with one final close of the curtains, the winter concert was over.

Robin was glad Regina spent so much time with Mrs. Potts rather than him. He was sure he could never do what she just did, hit the notes she just hit in front of the whole town, nerves having no place. Robin was happy his girlfriend was happy.

Even if he wasn't, he realized it didn't matter.

Robin met her backstage, and immediately, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. Robin smiled as he held to his chest, and she breathed into him, letting out all the shakiness and anxiety.

"Could you tell I was nervous?"

"Hell no, but the kids who went on before you sure were. And they should've been, knowing you were coming on afterwards," Robin gloated, and Regina slapped his chest. Robin smiled lovingly and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"You did amazing, Love. Trust me, no one could tell you were nervous," Regina smiled as she kissed him, so happy everything she worked so hard for was finally paying off.

A week after the winter concert was Christmas, and Regina and Robin spent it together with their families at the Locksley home. Cora and Henry had insisted on taking a family picture, and there were the four of them in front of the fireplace.

Cora, Henry, Zelena, and Regina. But someone was missing…

"Well, are you getting in here or not?" Cora smirked as she watched Robin remain at his seat on the couch, and Robin looked shy all of a sudden.

"I don't think-"

"Get up here, Locksley," Henry smiled, nodding his head, and Robin chuckled as he stood and found his way next to Regina. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close, an appropriate distance between them, and Regina chuckled, shaking her head, never knowing how Robin was such a gentleman 24/7.

Instead of exchanging gifts for Christmas that year, Regina and Robin decided to save their money to spend a day in New York City. However, that didn't stop Robin from surprising his girlfriend with a private skating rink in his very own backyard.

Regina stood on the sidelines at first as she watched Robin warm up, as he claimed, and the natural easily felt at home on the ice. Regina sighed and leaned against the back door as she watched the love of her life soar freely, a certain type of smile on his face she hadn't seen in a while.

He looked genuinely happy.

Not one of those smiles he would give her when she apologized for having too much work, or the smile he showed her when she complained about high school and all its drama.

This was one that was truly happy…

Regina wondered if he was truly happy with her like he claimed he was.

_**January**_

"Come on, you need to eat," Robin sighed as he put the bowl of mac and cheese down on one of her textbooks. Regina continued to ignore him, writing down equations in her notebook, until Robin took her book and threw it into a different room.

Regina's mouth opened in show and she glared up to Robin, who was only holding out a spoon for her.

"Are you kidding me?" Regina rolled her eyes as she went to go get her textbook, but Robin stopped her, grabbing her arm and bringing her back to him.

"Regina, you've been at this for five hours now. Five. Do you even realize that? You got home at 2:30, called me, and then you got started at 3:00. It's 8:30, Regina, you need a break," Robin said sternly, not playing around anymore, but Regina just continued to glare at him.

"I can take a break when I'm dead, now move out of my way," Regina tried to push past him, but he was stronger than her, and she groaned as he kept her from the book she needed.

"Don't talk like that. Come on, at least take a few bites of the food," Robin sighed, exhausted, but Regina kept on fighting him, a newly ignited fire in her eyes roaring.

"The last time I checked, I didn't take orders from you. Now move out of my damn way before I make you," Regina shoved him away, and this time, Robin let her, too tired to continue fighting her.

Robin ran a hand over his face and stopped at his mouth for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to her, trying to keep his patience.

"I've been in here the whole night, and you haven't said a single word to me. It's like you don't even notice I'm here," Robin explained, and Regina slammed the book down back on the desk in the living room once she made it back there.

She turned to Robin with pure hatred in her demeanor.

"Then why don't you leave? Just get out," Regina rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the desk chair. Robin was appalled. She'd never been so heartless to him before, and he had no idea how to even start acting.

"You know what, it's been a long day. Why don't we just sit down, watch some tv, and then-"

"Get out, Robin! Just get out!"

Robin stood dumbfoundedly in the middle of the Mills living room, his heart slowly breaking at the sound of the love of his life telling him to leave.

"What's wrong, Love, let me help you, just-"

"Do I have to call the damn sheriff? Get out of my house right now, Robin!" Regina exploded, staring him down with a look he's never seen from her before.

Before she actually did call the sheriff, Robin grabbed his coat and keys as he made his way out of the Mills residence, closing the door gently.

And if Emma saw him with tears streaming down his face, hiding out in his car past midnight, she didn't say a word.

_**February**_

_She's still wearing the ring. As long as she's wearing the ring, everything is fine, _Robin told himself as he sat down in Granny's. He had the table all by himself, and really, he shouldn't be complaining. There were couples and families that didn't get to eat in the diner because it was so packed, but it was his reservation.

Well, for the next five minutes it was.

It was Valentine's Day, and Robin never remembered hating the day as much as he did then.

Red and pink paper hearts hung from the lights above each table, and all he wanted to do was rip every single one of them to shreds, throw his own heart out the window throughout the process.

Ever since that night at her house, Robin had not gone over there again, and Regina hadn't gone over to his house. She sent him a text the morning after to apologize to him, explaining she was exhausted and took all her stress out on the wrong person.

Robin forgave her, like he always would, and even though they were still together, it was tense. It was like either was scared to make the wrong move, and all it took was one word to make them fall apart.

Robin hated it.

He had called her days before to remind her of their reservation at Granny's for the special day, but apparently, she had forgotten. It was officially an hour past the time they were supposed to meet, and Robin knew he wouldn't be seeing her that night.

Robin sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his leather jacket and made his way out of Granny's, never even hearing Granny's sorrowful goodbye.

Robin made his way home, but not screaming at the top of his lungs in his car and kicking every garbage bin by the mailbox. Robin slammed his car door shut and tried to channel his anger, knowing Helen, Robert, and especially Emma would start to worry if they really knew how things were going.

As far as his family knew, there was no trouble in paradise. He had made the right decision to stay in Storybrooke, and he and Regina had not changed.

Damn, how everything seemed to start crashing down.

Robin took a deep breath and made his way to his front door, but was surprised when he found a note taped to it. He could already tell it was Regina's handwriting, but he was so pissed that he just wanted to crumble it up and toss it in the trash.

But it was Regina.

And he would always love her, even when he hated her.

_Just come inside, please. _

Robin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, counting to ten.

He knew he was being unfair. Regina was never unfair to him and she never started any fights. But after kicking him out of her home for no reason then standing him up on Valentine's Day? It seemed like everything was slipping out of his hands so fast.

Robin turned around and noticed Regina's front porch lights still on. Robin sighed and kept his head down, shamefully walking down his drive, across the street to her front porch, doing what the note told him.

Maybe this was it. She wanted him to come inside so she could let him down slowly, without anyone watching. Maybe she realized she didn't want such a disappointing loser as a boyfriend.

Robin opened the door and swallowed hard, regaining his composure before closing the door behind him. Robin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw candles lighting up the whole downstairs, rose petals starting at his feet all the way into the kitchen.

Robin finally looked up to where the rose petals stopped, and he froze when he saw Regina standing tall at the end of the hall, dressed in a black form-fitting shirt and a red mini skirt, her black high heels still giving him the height advantage.

She looked stunning, she always did, but Robin was so hurt and angry about their situation that he ran his fingers through his hair then shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"If you didn't want to waste your time with me tonight, you should have called. I would've cancelled the reservation and not have sat there for over an hour, looking like the dumbass I am," Robin exclaimed roughly, and Regina looked like she had just been run over by a car.

"Oh my god, the dinner," Regina gasped as she went pale, and realization hit Robin.

She really did forget.

"Are you serious right now? It's Valentine's Day! Why wouldn't I have plans for us?!" Robin got too angry too quick, and he bit his tongue, knowing he shouldn't be yelling at her. This wasn't her fault. She was busy. It was her senior year. This wasn't her fault…

"Robin, I'm so sorry… oh my god, you sat there and waited?" Regina asked, horrified, and Robin chuckled darkly as he stared her down, his hands coming alive with his words.

"Of course I did. And you would've known that, god forbid you pick up the damn phone for once," Robin couldn't help the bitterness that oozed out into his words, and he beat himself up internally as he watched Regina go even more pale, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_No, please don't cry. Please don't cry because of me._

"I, I left it upstairs… Oh god, Robin, I am so sorry. I ruined this whole night before it even started," Regina frowned as she put her head in her hands, and Robin was sure the tears had already started coming.

"I had this whole night planned out. We were going to have a candlelight dinner in the kitchen, and then we would dance out on the back porch, and then you would take me inside and we would watch a movie, and before you left I would give you this whole speech about how much I've messed up these last few months and… and I forgot you had something else planned," Regina sniffled, wiping away her tears, and Robin's heart broke as he watched his love fall apart.

He knew he could never stay mad at her for long.

Robin walked down the hallway and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tight to him. Regina was surprised he was even getting near her, and it took her awhile before she even wrapped her arms around him. Her mind kept telling her she didn't deserve it, to be loved by Robin when she wasn't even half as good as he was.

"Hug me back, Regina," Robin whispered, but he felt her head shake against his chest. Robin frowned and closed his eyes, holding her closer.

"You don't deserve this. You should be with someone who doesn't forget to send a goodnight text, or ask how a job interview went, or a Valentine's dinner. You shouldn't be with me when there are so many other girls who would never kick you out because you were worried about them," Regina cried, still unresponsive to his hug.

"I don't care about all that stuff, Regina. In the long run, it doesn't matter. And don't tell me what I do and don't deserve, because I am in love with you, and there is no going back now," Robin spoke passionately and firmly, and he felt more tears dampen his shirt. He sighed but didn't move, continuing to speak to her.

"The honeymoon period wasn't always going to last, Love, we knew that. It's no one's fault, we just have to take deep breaths and remember that no matter how rough things are, it's always going to be me and you… we may be different people than we were last year, but change is good. It just reminds us how much we have to fight for," Robin whispered, and finally, Regina slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Robin let out a low breath in relief, holding her tight, burying his face into her hair.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you," Regina whispered, and it pained Robin to hear her quiet, vulnerable words.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," Robin expressed earnestly, and Regina sniffled against him, her fingers clinging to the back of his jacket.

"I feel like I'm holding you back… I mean, last year you still spent every day with me, and that was your senior year. Why is this so hard for me?" Regina groaned, and Robin rubbed circles up and down her back soothingly.

"Because you are accomplishing more than half of the things I did. And I love that about you. You are ambitious, and adventurous, and you don't back down from a challenge. And you are not going to just stop being you because we're at different places now," Robin explained carefully, and Regina nodded her head reluctantly.

"I've been such a bitch," Regina sighed, and Robin smiled sweetly as he let her go, rubbing her arms up and down.

"Just a little," Robin shrugged his shoulders, and Regina looked sheepish.

"I don't want this to ruin everything we've been through. I love you, Robin, and I promise I'll be better," Regina nodded her head, and Robin frowned as he shook his head.

"Stop, you don't have to be better. You're already amazing… just make sure to check your phone at least once a day," Robin joked lightly, and Regina tried on a small smile.

It didn't reach her eyes.

_**March**_

Regina sat on her front porch, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

She had just finished applying to all the colleges she could, and she was completely exhausted. She had applied to Michigan State, Penn State, Oakland University, Yale University, and even Julliard. Her safety schools, University of Maine, Bates College, and Boston University, made Regina feel better, but she knew where she really wanted to go.

The night before, she had watched as Robin reapplied to Belmont, this time with even more impressive skills and elements added to his list. Regina could tell he was nervous about everything, knowing it was rare to get in the first time, but she reassured him with a loving kiss, holding him until his uneasiness went away.

She watched as his dreams slowly faded, and it killed her how he hadn't picked up his guitar in days. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault he was losing hope, and she knew she had to do something.

But as her application to Belmont sat in the mailbox, she knew it was something she had to do.

Now she just had to pray they both made it in.

_**April**_

"You are such a dork," Robin laughed as Regina danced around in the kitchen with a wooden spoon, lip-syncing to the radio.

Regina continued to throw her own concert in the kitchen, and Robin only smiled with a sigh, happy that they were back to normal. It was almost as if the honeymoon phase _was _back… he realized how much he missed her.

Robin came back to reality when he felt water dripping from his hair, looking in shock to see Regina with the sink spray in hand, a bubbly laugh coming out of her. Robin shook his head with a grin as the devilish look in his eyes stared back into hers, which were daring him.

"You really wanna do this?" Robin asked with a smirk as he slowly began making his way over to her, and Regina grinned as she sprayed him one more time, her eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"I really do."

And that was how the happy couple made a mess of the Mills kitchen, water drenching both their clothes. The spray was long forgotten once Regina escaped Robin's hold, and they circled around the island before eventually, Regina was stuck in the corner of the room.

Regina's fingertips gripped the edge of the counter as Robin continued on his path to her, and once he put his hands on her hips, she was lifted onto the countertop, Regina gripping the lapels of his jacket.

It had turned from fun and games to not-so-innocent in a matter of seconds, and with Robin's hair all tousled up and his white t-shirt soaked, showing off his muscled chest, it made Regina want him more than she ever had before.

She wasn't stupid, she knew her boyfriend was _all that_. It wasn't just his eyes that were mesmerizing, and each day that passed that she didn't take the final step, it only made her want to bend her rules. But she had expectations for herself.

But Robin was so damn hot.

"I want you," Regina breathed between them, and Robin smiled as he kissed her lips. Regina held onto him tightly, fisting his jacket, but she groaned when he backed away slightly.

"I want you, Regina, so bad… but you know we can't. Not yet," Robin sighed, and Regina frowned as she hit her head against his chest, the most frustrated she had ever been.

"I made those rules up a long time ago, Robin. I never thought I would even have someone to do it with. Plus, they're so unrealistic. Do you know many kids who still haven't done it?" Regina raised her eyebrows, but Robin only smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to be the reason you screw up your plans, Love. I think they are perfect, not unrealistic at all. The rest of the teens in this town are just too stupid to have standards," Robin reasoned, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Just for once, I don't want you to be a damn gentleman," Regina groaned, and Robin chuckled as she quickly started coming back down to Earth. He brushed the hair out of her face and grinned.

"Oh, trust me, just wait until the night you graduate," Robin's eyes twinkled, and Regina smiled with a small blush.

"I want our first time to be special, Regina. And what I have planned is much better than what this would be," Robin nodded his head, and Regina sighed, knowing he was right.

"You suck," Regina groaned, and Robin grinned.

"I love you too."

_**Present**_

Robin took a deep breath as he got out of his truck, closing the door with a _bang. _He felt like he was going through deja vu. He was dressed in a tux, the insufferable tie residing around his neck, but he couldn't help but smile.

It felt like just yesterday he had walked down the same stone path to Regina's front door, picking her up for last year's homecoming dance. This time wasn't very much different.

Regina was pissed at him, he was sure about it, but he couldn't stay mad at her for long. They had had a long, tiresome fight hours prior, and all Robin wanted to do was wrap his arms around Regina and never let go.

Robin stood at the Mills front door with shaky hands, juggling Regina's corsage back and forth. It was a beautiful rose, which would match her red spaghetti strap dress with a side slit. No matter how many times he'd been with Regina, no matter how many ups and downs and circles they went through, she never ceased to give him butterflies.

Whenever she walked into the room, he became nervous, and he knew that was a good thing, but damn, he was sure he had never had as many butterflies before that night.

Robin rang the doorbell, and as if she had been waiting for him by the door, Regina opened it immediately. With one look at her, Robin was left breathless, but she kept her demeanor as her betraying heart warmed at the sight of him.

"Wow," Robin breathed, shaking his head back to life, "you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Regina smiled the world's smallest smile, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Robin helped her put on her corsage, and once Regina looked him in the eyes with _that_ look, he knew it was game over.

"Regina, I love you, and that's not going to change because we had a fight. It's never going to change at all… I can't lose you, and I know what I said, but there is no place I'd rather be than with you. You… you give me butterflies when you walk in the room, and you laugh at my stupid jokes. Just because we're suddenly adults doesn't mean we want to be," Robin breathed, and Regina stared into his eyes with adoration, as if she needed the reassurance.

"You have believed in me since day one, Love. You have no idea how much that means to me, but if there comes a time where I have to choose my dream job or you, it's always going to be you… I don't want it, Regina. I don't want the stage, or the spotlights, or the fans. Not if you're not there to live it out with me. No amount of money in the world could be as valuable as you are to me," Robin held Regina's shaking hands, and she smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know you are telling the truth, Robin, I promise, I do. But I keep replaying it in my head, about holding you back. And no matter how much we love each other, I won't stand in the way of your happiness," Regina frowned, but Robin only continued to smile like a lovesick idiot.

"You don't understand," Robin responded, shaking his head, "my happiness isn't being a singer/songwriter, it's _you_… I was angry, and I didn't mean a word I said earlier, Regina, I promise. I don't wish I had gone to Belmont, and even if I do miss it, you can't miss something you never had. And if I lost you, I would never recover. I don't need to recover from not going to college… I won't give up on my dreams if you don't give up on me," Robin spoke passionately, firmly, and before he could ramble on anymore, Regina pulled him down to her, kissing his lips in an urgent matter.

"I'm not giving up on you. I'll never give up on you, okay?" Regina stated, and Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her in for an embrace.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, knowing that they would be alright.

If only she could jump to the future and see where she would be in a year.

Because it wouldn't be with him.

…

_Earlier That Day..._

_Regina watched with a frown as Emma got into her car and drove off, wishing she hadn't left. Robin had shown up out of the blue while she and Emma were doing their nails for the prom, and Emma decided it was best to leave, seeing how she had spent the last five hours with Regina. The blonde let Robin have Regina to himself, but if only she knew that's not exactly what Regina wanted. _

_They were up in Regina's bedroom, Regina sitting on the edge of her desk chair, Robin standing by the doorway, silence greeting them both. _

"_Why are you staring at me like that?" Regina asked, almost pleading him to stop, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows._

"_What do you mean?" Robin asked curiously, but Regina bit her lip and shook her head slightly, knowing it was best if she didn't bring it up right then and there._

"_Nevermind," Regina sighed, trying on a smile, but Robin knew her better than that. After urging her to tell him what's on her mind, what this _look _entailed, Regina gave in. _

"_It's just… there's this stare you have. When you're daydreaming or thinking… or when you think I'm not looking… it's stupid," Regina shook her head, but Robin rolled his eyes as he made his way to her. _

"_Clearly it's not if it's bothering you. Just talk to me," Robin insisted, and Regina bit the inside of her cheek. She looked back up to Robin and let out a nervous breath, doubting this would end well. _

"_It feels like you'd rather be somewhere else," Regina whispered quietly, and Robin felt the urge to punch the wall. _

_He didn't know how many times he needed to tell her he was happy with her. _

"_Regina, we've been over this a million times," Robin groaned, putting his head in one hand, and Regina kept to herself, shaking her head. _

"_This is exactly why I didn't want to bring it up," Regina explained, and she got up out of her chair. As she was trying to walk away, Robin caught her arm and she stopped. _

"_What do I need to do? Do I need to put a sign above my head in neon lights that says _I'm happy, _or would that be too much?" Robin asked sarcastically, and Regina pushed his hand away from her arm. _

"_Maybe you should just go to Belmont like you were supposed to. I mean, that's where you always wish you are," Regina bit back fiercely, a newly ignited fire in her eyes. _

"_God, why aren't I ever just enough, Regina?! You act like being with me is such hell, when I thought we were finally past all this!" Robin exclaimed, and Regina didn't know how to react when he got mad at her._

_But anger was good. It was easier than any other emotion. It was safe. _

_So she decided to fight fire with fire. _

"_We both know that ever since October you've wanted to change your mind about staying here, Robin! While I'm achieving things, you're just _stuck, _sitting at home with nothing to do and no one to talk to. If you were at college right now, maybe our relationship wouldn't be as rough as it is!" _

"_What do you want me to say? That I wish I would've left? Fine! You've got me! I wish I would've left, I would've been so much happier at Belmont! And who knows? Maybe I would've been _so _happy, I wouldn't come back! Is that what you want to hear, because there you go!" Robin screamed, and he was so caught up in his rapid thoughts that he didn't see the devastated, broken look in Regina's teary eyes. _

"_If you care about the truth so much, then why don't we just get everything off our chests? You are the one who is holding me back! I stayed just so I could be with you, and you can't even give me the time of the day most days! I could be studying and achieving great things like you, but I was stupid and chose love over everything else!" Robin breathed out. He froze when he realized what he just said, and when he turned to look at Regina, he saw a lone tear falling down her cheek. _

_His eyes softened and he felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart when he saw the love of his life standing there, hanging on by a thread. _

_Robin shook his head and reached for her, grabbing her hand hurriedly, muttering apologies as fast as the malicious words left his mouth._

"_I am so sorry, Love, I don't mean that. You know I don't, I love you, I'd choose you over anything every single time," Robin begged for her to listen, but Regina defeatedly pulled her hand away, as if there was nothing left to say._

_Regina ignored the calls of her name as she walked to her closet, her fingers skimming the bottom of her prom dress. _

"_I paid $300 for this dress, and I am not letting it go to waste… you're taking me to the prom, but afterwards, you can do whatever the hell you want. Take a drive down to Nashville and _stay there. _Because I don't want you here."_

_Regina walked out of the room gracefully but broken, not letting Robin see her in any worse of a state._

_Robin cursed himself as he kicked the leg of her desk, running a hand through his hair, not believing that just happened. _

_He let himself out of her room out the window, down the oak tree, and to his car, planning all the ways he would make it up to her. But first, he needed to buy her corsage, because he planned on spending the rest of the night by her side. _

_And every night after that. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much once again for the kind reviews, favorites, and follows! Every time I see that someone has fallen in love with this story as much as I have, it makes my day so much better :) Well folks, this is it! This is the last chapter of LYLY Background... for now.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**We wouldn't want to give away everything, would we? This chapter is sure to surprise you, there are so many things that happen, but just remember, it has to get bad before it can get good again. Love you all! Here is Chapter 13!**

_**Chapter 13**_

Regina took a deep breath as she walked up to the podium in the front center of the stage. She fidgeted with her navy blue gown as she rested her note cards against the solid wood, letting all her jitters free.

She still couldn't believe she was finally graduating.

"When I was five years old, I wanted to be a princess. Not very unique, I know, but once I had the tiara placed on my head, I fell in love. But then the next day, I wanted to be a doctor, and the next, an astronaut… That was when my parents should've known I would be a handful growing up," Regina smiled, and the crowd of families and friends chuckled, their voices filling the room.

"I never committed to one thing in particular… until my parents bought me my first guitar that Christmas. As soon as I held it in my hands, I knew that being a musician was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. And even though every single teacher and guidance counselor, and even every stranger laughed in my face when I said it aloud, my parents never did," Regina pointed a loving look towards Henry and Cora in the crowd, and they only smiled with slight shakes of their heads, Henry nodding his head at her.

"I may not be a little kid anymore, but I haven't grown up one bit… that is the most important thing high school has taught me," Regina looked to Robin, growing more and more nervous as she spoke, not sure if the people would respond or react well, but he only grinned and gave her a small thumbs up from his seat.

"In three months, I will be out on my own, trying to figure out the _real world_… but from where I've been standing, it's not so real at all. Everywhere you look nowadays there are rumors speculating, or fake news being spread. And the fake news only comes from the fake people… Have you ever noticed how little kids are never part of that? They are the real ones because they still have their innocence, and that is something I wish I still had," Regina breathed out, and it seemed that her words made the audience think.

The brunette smiled.

"Children don't worry about what they scored on the SAT, or constantly stress over things they can't change… All it takes is a deep breath and a brief moment of peace to realize your own potential. I think that a lot of our progress as people happens during those pure, virtuous ages. So even if I do have to pull all-nighters to get a good grade on that test, or do what needs to be done instead of what I want, I'm never going to grow up."

"It's the relationships that matter the most at the end of the day. A research paper isn't going to give you a hug after a long day. A history final isn't going to tell you you're beautiful when you're a mess. A grade isn't what's going to comfort you when it feels like the sky is falling…" Regina sighed, putting her hands down on the podium, not having to use her notes at all. She stood confidently on stage, and Robin had never been more proud of her.

"I met my best friend when I was twelve, and it's been me and her ever since. She's actually going to talk next, so I'll let her tell you how amazing she is" Regina smiled back towards Emma, and her green eyes shined with happiness, rolling them with a grin, " but she's going to be there when I graduate college. And when I play my first gig at Madison Square Garden, and eventually, when I walk down the aisle."

Regina's eyes traveled to Robin, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling like a lovesick idiot.

"If you would've told me I fell in love at sixteen, I would have laughed. And if you told me it was going to be with my best friend's brother, I would've rolled my eyes. But my relationship with him is one of the things that reminds me that we're only human, and we can only do so much… So I'm going to live my life with the people I love. My best friend, my boyfriend, and my family."

"Before your eyes start rolling in the back of your heads," Regina joked, and everyone chuckled lightly, "high school has been one of the best times of my life. To all the underclassmen, remember that you can do anything, just not _everything_. Don't take things too seriously, and most importantly, never grow up… thank you."

Regina walked back to her seat next to Emma as the audience applauded, and Emma bumped her shoulder before heading up to speak.

"Not only will I be at your wedding, but I better be the damn maid of honor," Emma smirked as she took the stage, and Regina smiled.

…

Regina and Emma danced it out on the dance floor, which in reality, was the Mills living room. Their parents threw a graduation party for them the day after, knowing this would be the day their girls would party hard.

Robin watched from his spot by the wall as Regina and Emma held up their plastic red cups, singing to every word on the radio, jamming out in their own little world. He chuckled as he raised his own cup to his lips.

"This is a big day," Robert smiled as he walked up next to his son, and Robin grinned as he nodded his head, watching the girls spin around.

"Yeah it is," Robin looked to his father, and the serious look in his eyes told him it was more than just their graduation party.

"You still haven't told her," Robert sighed as he leaned against the doorframe of the living room. Robin rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders, putting his attention back to the party.

"It never really came up…"

"That's bullshit, Robin. You need to tell her," Robert shook his head disapprovingly, and Robin looked him dead in the eyes.

"This is Emma and Regina's day. I will _not _be the one who ruins it," Robin looked at his father for a long moment before letting out a deep breath, turning away.

"You can't lose her, Robin… You need to tell her," Robert whispered, more sympathetic than anything, and Robin frowned.

"I will… just not today," Robin breathed out, and Robert walked away, knowing Robin was already at the beginning of making a huge mistake.

…

Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face. She grinned as Robin wrapped his arms around her from behind, peppering kisses along her shoulder. She turned around in his arms and kissed him, putting her hands on her shoulders, shaking her head as she backed away.

"You can't keep doing that," Regina sighed, and Robin smirked as he placed random strands of hair back behind her ear, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Robin raised his eyebrows, and Regina gasped as she hit his chest, both of them trying to muffle their laughter. Regina shushed him with her lips, and she returned for air reluctantly.

"You need to leave before my parents wake up," Regina whispered against his lips, and Robin smiled.

"You're right, you're so right… but you're making it impossible to leave," Robin breathed, and Regina rolled her eyes as she kissed the tip of his nose, backing away from him.

"Come on, they'll be up soon," Regina grabbed his hand and dragged him to the window. Before he could slip away, though, they both bumped into her nightstand, and the lamp fell on the floor.

Regina's mouth fell to the floor as her eyes widened, and Robin knew they were about to be in some tough shit. Both heads turned when they heard her parents' door open at the end of the hallway, and Regina looked to Robin with a scared look in her eyes.

"I'm leaving," Robin nodded his head with the world's quietest whisper, and she kissed him in thanks, pushing him to the window and practically down the large oak.

She watched as Robin ran across her yard to the sidewalk, continuing on a steady pace until he was out of sight, and Regina fell to the floor when she heard her door open, pretending to pick up the pieces of the lamp.

"Do you know what time it is?" Cora asked with a yawn, her hair still a mess from overnight, and Regina poked her head up to look into her mother's eyes.

She was terrified, but she hid it inside of her, knowing that if they got caught, that would be the last time she and Robin would ever see each other. And she didn't want to spend the rest of her life sneaking around _again _like they did in the beginning.

"Sorry, I woke up to get a drink, but I tripped over my own feet, and, uh, this kind of happened," Regina shrugged her shoulders at the mess in front of her, and even though Cora wasn't dumb, she wasn't going to let her daughter know she knew _exactly _what happened. She should still have a little bit of her dignity.

"It's fine, Dear, just be more careful… do you need help cleaning it up?" Cora asked, taking a step into the room, but Regina was quick to dismiss that thought.

"No, it's okay… I got it," Regina nodded her head, and she started cleaning up the mess she and Robin made. She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, cursing her boyfriend and his clumsy ways.

He was a thief. He was supposed to be wily and slick. Not clumsy.

"Alright," Cora turned to go back to bed, but she stopped. Regina heard her footsteps pause and she winced, knowing something could happen. She froze when she heard Cora's soft, quiet chuckle.

Shit.

"He left his undershirt," Cora smirked, and Regina's head fell into her hand, not believing her mother just said that. Regina looked up to Cora, preparing herself for a judgemental, disappointed look, but when she saw her mother _smiling_, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Your father never has to know… just be more careful next time," Cora smiled, and Regina felt the air rush back to her lungs. She bit her lip to stop from smiling too large, and Cora rolled her eyes with a grin as she made her way out of the room.

"And your bra is hanging on the closet door knob, just an FYI," Cora shut the door silently and chuckled softly as she walked away, and Regina looked unbelievably at her closet. She laughed to herself and shook her head.

She had no idea how her mother played it so cool, but she was thankful she did. She would make it her goal to be like her mother. Regina rose back up and walked to the window, leaning against it with her elbows propped up on the ledge.

She and Robin had their first time.

And it was one of the best night's of her life.

…..

It was the fourth of July, and the Mills and Locksley clan were celebrating the holiday with their annual beach party. After the long day of partying, they all drove back to their homes, ready to see the fireworks from Regina's rooftop.

Regina, Emma, and Robin sat on the Mills' roof as the parents sat around in the front yard, talking around a fire. Robin kissed Regina's cheek as he went back in through the window to grab snacks for them, and Regina smiled.

But it didn't reach her eyes.

Emma watched her brother leave then turned to her best friend with curious eyes. Regina looked at Emma when she felt her green eyes burning her skull, and the look Emma got scared her.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange the past couple of hours," Emma observed, and she watched as Regina fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, her eyes uneasy.

"I'm late," Regina whispered as she stared out in front of her, hugging her knees to her chest. Emma's eyebrows furrowed but rose quickly when she realized what her best friend was talking about.

"I'm never on time, R, it's okay… don't sike yourself out," Emma nodded her head firmly, trying to be the responsible, senseful one, but the panicked look in Regina's eyes made the blonde worry, fear in the pit of both their stomachs.

"I'm always on time, Emma. I never miss a day, and I'm late," Regina sighed, letting her head fall on her knees. How could she have done this to herself? Sure, she had expectations, and they passed them, but did that even matter if the result would change their lives forever?

"We used a condom, and I'm on the pill… this can't be happening," Regina sucked in a gulp of air, already feeling the panic rush to her all at once. Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder to stop her frenzying, looking her in the eyes.

"Regina, breathe, it's okay… have you told Robin yet?" Emma asked, and the brunette's silence answered her question. Emma frowned as she wrapped her arm around Regina, letting her best friend use her shoulder as a pillow.

"I can't tell him, Emma. I, I can't," Regina shook her head, a lump growing in her throat.

Oh god, what had they done?

"Yes, you can. You have to… It's Robin, you have nothing to be afraid of," Emma breathed out comfortingly, but Regina only looked at her best friend like she was crazy.

"There's nothing to be afraid of? Emma, I might be pregnant!" Regina whisper-shouted, and Emma frowned, shaking her head.

"Stop, you're not… you're not, Regina, we just need to take a deep breath. We need to tell Robin," Emma spoke passionately, and Regina was about to respond with her head full of worries until Robin came back out through the window.

"Tell me what?" Robin made his way back to his spot next to Regina, immediately wondering why the love of his life looked like a train just ran her over.

Regina and Emma shared a knowing look, and Emma reached for her brother's hand. Robin grew worried when he saw Emma's fearful eyes, knowing she was the calm one in any situation. Regina looked into Robin's eyes, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm late."

…

"Are you two sure you wanna stay the night?" Cora asked as she and Henry brought down extra pillows and blankets into the living room, and Emma and Robin smiled with nods of their heads.

"Alright, we have no problem with you two staying. Robin, you know I love you, but the only people sharing sleeping bags tonight will be Emma and Regina," Henry pointed, looking at him, and Robin smiled with a soft chuckle, nodding his head.

"Completely understood."

Henry and Cora left the room, leaving Regina, Emma, and Robin in the mess of sheets, blankets, pillows, and movies. As soon as Regina's parents were out of sight and earshot, tucked away in their bedroom, Emma grabbed her bag off the floor by the couch.

She pulled out two pregnancy tests she had bought at the store before coming back for the 'sleepover' they were having. Emma walked over to where Regina stood, but the brunette was standing still, fear overpowering everything else.

"You don't have to take them now, but we're doing this tonight… we'll be right here, I promise," Emma breathed out softly, but Regina's eyes were glued to the baby pink boxes in Emma's hands. Regina closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't do this," Regina shook her head, pushing away Emma's hand, but the blonde didn't give up so easily. Robin started making his way over to them.

"You can, and you have to… Regina, you are not pregnant," Emma sighed, but Regina laughed darkly as she threw her hands in the air.

"You don't know that, Emma. There could be a child growing inside of me right now, and _I'm _still a child… oh god, this is a teenage pregnancy… oh my god, this changes everything," Regina's stress started to grow as each second passed by, and even Robin putting a comforting hand on the small of her back didn't make her feel better.

"Deep breaths, Love… look at me," Robin urged, turning Regina to look him in the eyes. She refused the first several times, but when Robin cupped her cheeks, she fell into his spell.

"You are right. We don't know if you're pregnant or not… but either way, I will be here. I'm not going to run off, and if it turns out that you are with child, we are going to be the best parents our baby could ever ask for… I know everything seems scary right now, like the world is going to stop turning, but it's not…" Robin explained slowly, and Regina bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She couldn't help but hate him for how perfect he was being about all this.

"Let's take small steps, okay?" Emma smiled slightly, touching Regina's shoulder once she was freed of Robin's touch.

"Walking to the bathroom isn't scary, right?" Emma held out her hand gently, letting Regina go at the pace she needed. Regina stared at her best friend's open hand for over a minute before she nodded her head and slipped her fingers into Emma's, the girls heading out of the living room, past the hallway, and down the left to the bathroom.

Regina put her fingers on the doorknob and froze, a single tear falling down the side of her face. Emma's cheerful posture deflated as soon as she saw her best friend slowly crumble down.

"This isn't how this is supposed to happen," Regina sniffled, "I am not the type of person who gets knocked up in high school… I've worked too hard for this."

"I know, Regina, trust me… it's okay, we're all going to be okay," Emma gave Regina a side-hug from where they stood, and Regina frowned, her eyes puffy and red.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Regina muttered so low it was almost inaudible, and Emma stopped before answering.

"Then we're going to have a baby," Emma smiled, and Regina wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I can't do this by myself," Regina whispered, and Emma nodded as she followed Regina into the bathroom, closing the door shut behind her.

….

Regina stared out in front of her as her hands clasped together, her elbows leaning on the kitchen island. Robin sat next to her, with Emma across from both of them, all sets of eyes staring at the two pregnancy tests in the middle of the island.

Waiting.

"We used protection," Regina murmured, still terrified to move. Robin reached out to her and took hold of her wrist, rubbing his thumb up and down her raging pulse point.

"I'm so sorry… this is all my fault," Robin whispered, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to him, sadness evident in both their eyes.

"What?"

"I should have never spent the night," Robin muttered, and even though she knew he meant well, Regina's heart broke inside her chest.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Robin, we did everything we could to _avoid _this…" Regina sighed, putting a hand on top of his. Robin frowned, and it pained Regina to see tears in his usual cheerful crystal blue eyes.

Regina remained silent for a few long moments before a small smile appeared on her face.

"She'll have crystal blue eyes and jet black hair. And maybe if she's lucky, she'll have your clever thinking over my stubbornness," Regina breathed out lowly, and Emma and Robin's eyes traveled to her gradually.

"She'll have a thing for archery, there's no doubt about that, and maybe if we're lucky she'll want to pick up a guitar… And she'll want a yellow bug because of her Aunt Emma when she turns sixteen," Regina imagined her and Robin's little girl, and for the first time all night, she let herself wonder if having a child with Robin would be such a bad thing.

"She'll go to the woods when she needs a breather," Robin added, and Emma grinned as she joined in.

"And she'll go down to the beach when she should be doing her homework."

Emma, Regina, and Robin all stared at each other with easiness in their eyes, the mood in the room suddenly shifting from despair to making the best out of an unplanned situation.

"I'm scared to death I'll see a pink plus sign on that stick, but even though it'll feel like the world is ending now, it won't when she's here… Robin, I love you, and even though we didn't plan this, eventually, I think I'll be okay if I'm pregnant… I think we'll be okay."

Robin kissed Regina's forehead as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bringing her close. They waited for the next seven minutes before Emma's eyes widened.

"Guys," Emma gasped, and they stared at the tiny sticks that would change their lives forever.

Regina picked up the first stick and had to draw blood from her lip to force her eyes open. Regina's hands shook crazily as she read what the future of her life would be.

Regina's mouth parted slightly and all the air was knocked out of her. Emma and Robin leaned in close, dying to know what Regina knew.

Regina grabbed the second stick before anyone else could, and when she saw the same sign on the second stick, she lifted her head gently.

"It's negative… it's negative," Regina felt like a major weight was lifted off her shoulders, and Robin and Emma felt as though they could breathe again.

"Oh my god," Robin exclaimed as he ran his hand over his face, his fingers covering his mouth in disbelief. As soon as the news was confirmed, tears escaped Robin's eyes, and Regina's too.

Emma got up from her seat and went to embrace her family. Regina held onto Emma and Robin as she let the tears fall safely down her face.

She wasn't pregnant.

She was going to be okay.

…

Regina sniffled as she wiped away her tears, a fresh batch finding its way moments later. She sat at their log, where everything started, and tried to catch her breath.

She was relieved last night when she found out she wasn't pregnant, and she was even happier when her period came earlier this morning. But there was still this weight on her chest that she needed to be released.

And no matter what, it wouldn't go away.

Regina jolted with a startle as she turned, hearing footsteps behind her, thin branches snapping under the weight. She let out a breath when she saw Robin standing behind her, and he showed a knowing look with her.

Robin walked around to their log and took a seat next to her, putting his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward, staring out in front of him, both remaining silent for a brief moment.

"You feel it too," Robin whispered, and Regina sighed as she looked down to her hands, picking at her fingernails. Regina swallowed as she shook her head, a tiny laugh escaping her lips.

"It's stupid… you can't miss something you've never had," Regina breathed, and she quickly wiped away the tear that had managed to fall to her cheek. Robin reached for her hand as he put it on top of hers, and she looked into his eyes.

"We had the thoughts… sometimes that's all it takes," Robin sighed, and Regina put her head on Robin's shoulder, hugging his arm. She rubbed her thumb across his forearm, and Robin put his head against hers, squeezing her hand.

"I thought it was the end of the world, Robin. I panicked, and I thought all the plans we made were gone… I prayed that I wouldn't be pregnant, and I _wished _our baby away," Regina said so lowly, so quiet that it was practically inaudible, but Robin had heard it.

"You were never pregnant, Regina. You were scared, and you did what any sane person would do… you can't blame yourself for wanting everything to stay the same… you didn't wish our baby away, Regina, there was never a baby to do so," Robin explained carefully, and Regina dug her face deeper into Robin's shoulder.

"Then why do I feel like there's a part of me missing? Why do I _miss _the baby we never had?" Regina asked, and another tear fell down her face, dropping onto a leaf down at the bottom of the ground. Robin frowned as he held onto her.

"I don't know, but I feel the same, Love… Maybe it was for the best. We're too young to raise a baby, to know what's best for it," Robin shrugged his shoulders, and Regina smiled sadly.

"Do you really believe that?" Regina asked, and silence greeted them for the next few moments.

"We could have done it, Robin. We could have been parents… I want nothing more than to follow my dreams, but if our child was growing inside of me, I would stop everything to make sure our baby had everything it needed. And I would have raised her instead of moving to the city."

"And I would have stayed with you to do so… but Regina, Love, it was never real. And sooner or later, we need to realize that we did nothing wrong. There's nothing we did or could have done to change what happened," Robin expressed quietly, and Regina let out a slow breath.

"When did we become adults?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled as he planted a kiss to her hair. Regina closed her eyes and listened to Robin's heart beat, letting it soothe her.

"We're not very good at it, it seems," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled the world's smallest smile as she pressed a kiss to his arm.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I wish we could start over, you know?" Regina pondered, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows. Regina squeezed Robin's arm as she sighed into him.

"I would have never kept us a secret. I would have spent every single second of our time loving you, not trying to hide it. And instead of fighting with you, I would've held your hand and told you how I really felt all those times… I wish we could start over so we could fix all the things I did, Robin, not because I don't love you," Regina explained, and Robin turned to Regina, cupping his hands on her elbows.

"I love you, Regina, and that means loving all the little imperfections that come with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. What you see as mistakes, I see as tiny distractions… but if you want to start over, then start over we shall."

Regina wrinkled her nose in confusion as Robin stood from the log, taking him up with her, and she tilted her head, not quite knowing what to expect next. Robin smiled brightly as he took a brief step away from her, giving her a reassuring look.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath before walking back up to her, holding out his rough, calloused hand.

"Hello, Milady. I couldn't help but notice your beauty as I happened along my journey in these woods. My name is Robin," Robin greeted in a friendly manner, and Regina laughed to herself as she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, and Robin shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile claiming his features.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Love. I do believe this is our first time meeting, is it not?" Robin questioned, and Regina's wonder vanished as she caught on to Robin's game. She smiled at him as she cleared her throat, nodding, taking his hand in hers to give it a good, proper shake.

"You do seem a bit familiar, now that I think about it. Have we… have we met before?" Regina asked, her eyes twinkling, and Robin bit his lip as he took a step closer to her.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you," Robin grinned sweetly, and a small blush painted Regina's cheeks. She chuckled under her breath as she shook her head, taking another step to him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, straightening out the wrinkles carefully.

"I never got a name," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled as she reached on her tiptoes to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips ghosted over his, and he could feel her breath on him as she spoke.

"Regina," she breathed against his lips before kissing them, and he smiled as his arms wrapped around her middle.

They wouldn't have another fight after that. They had gone through practically everything together, and they realized there was no point fighting when they could be loving each other just as hard.

They wouldn't have another fight after that.

Because when their relationship came to an end, a bomb hit Storybrooke.

And the bomb was more dangerous than a million fights combined ever would be.

…

Robin scaled up Regina's driveway to her front door, coming over as soon as he got her call. She had told him to get there quick, there was something she needed to talk to him about in person, and he wouldn't lie, his heart was beating out of his chest.

Robin walked through the Mills front door, no invitation needed, and he stopped inside when he saw Regina pacing the small hallway, looking so adorable in front of him.

When Regina saw Robin, she immediately ran to him, jumping up and down with excitement. He grinned with a questioning look in his eyes, and she kissed his lips before he could ask her anything.

Robin held onto her as she broke away quickly, and it was then Robin noticed there was a paper in her hand. He recognized the symbol on the top left immediately, and he looked up to her expectantly.

"I got in, Robin! I got into Belmont!" Regina exclaimed ecstatically, and Robin smiled as he kissed her lips again, digging his hands deeper into her brunette hair. Robin put her hands on his chest as they paused, and Robin looked down to her.

"What about you?" Regina asked, and it killed Robin to hear the fear slightly tremble at the end of her sentence. Robin shook his head with a small smile and put his hands over top of hers.

"Me too," Robin whispered, and Regina's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Regina jumped into Robin's arms as she wrapped his arms around his neck, and Robin caught her, holding her in his strong arms. Robin dug his face into her hair, cupping the back of her head, so proud of Regina.

This was everything she's ever worked for.

This was everything she's ever wanted.

This was _everything_.

Robin and Regina stayed by the doorway for what seemed like hours, and when he knew Regina wouldn't be able to see his face anymore, his smile fell.

He was so proud of his girlfriend. She did what he couldn't.

Robin held onto the love of his life as guilt already started to eat at him, his stomach twisting and turning.

Because he was a man of honor, and he stuck to his promises. He promised he wouldn't ruin Regina's big day. And this was one of her big days. Robin couldn't ruin it.

Robin closed his eyes shut hard, knowing this would eat him alive for the rest of his life.

The acceptance letter he had received in the mail a month ago sat in a drawer of his desk, tucked far beneath other documents, with only one significant word in all of its text.

Rejected.

**This is the last regular chapter of LYLY Background! As ****_Love You, Lose You _****begins to fold out, you'll understand why I've decided to leave their break-up a "mystery" for now. I will update this as ****_Love You, Lose You _****begins to develop further and further, but I promise, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! Make sure to check back here to see if I updated anything new, and I'll let you know when I do in the beginning author notes of ****_Love You, Lose You _****chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this! The real book should be up soon! Love you all!**


	14. UPDATE!

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that ****_Love You, Lose You _****has been posted! Hopefully you all follow the story of our favorite character as we watch them meet, perform, and possibly fall in love all over again? :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, has favorited, and has followed this story. You have no idea how much this means to me, I have the best readers ever! I am super super super excited that this story has finally been posted. I've had this idea since last summer, and after almost a year, everything is finally working out. I can't wait to see what you guys think about ****_Love You, Lose You_****!**

**As ****_Love You, Lose You _****unfolds, more and more scenes from the past will be added here. Their break-up will be the last post to this collection, but it won't be up for a while. I have to keep the suspense haha. **

**Love you all! Thank you so much all again, and I hope you have a great day!**

**Outlawqueen86869**


	15. the break up

**Hi everyone! Here is the breakup between Robin and Regina we've been waiting on forever now... this was so hard for me to write, especially now with ****_Love You, Lose You_****, but hopefully this gives you a better idea of why Regina can't forgive Robin for what happened... not quite yet, at least :) remember, it gets worse before it gets better! Thank you all so much as usual for everything, you guys mean the world to me :) **

**Here is the break up...**

_**Chapter 15**_

Regina furrowed her eyebrows with a scrunch of her nose, realizing the pounding in her head was coming from the phone vibrating on her nightstand. The brunette groaned quietly, her eyes fluttering open, and when she saw that the sun was barely up yet, she glared at the device lighting up her whole room.

She reached over clumsily, knocking things over along the way, bringing her phone to her ear with a frustration that wasn't there before.

"I swear to god, Emma, you better be dying right now, or I'm-"

"It's Robin," Emma breathed out quickly, and Regina felt her heart drop from her chest in the matter of seconds. Emma sounded like she was crying, like she was trying not to breakdown right then and there. Regina sat up quickly as she pressed her phone to her ear, listening to the blonde's trembling voice.

"He's, he's leaving, Regina," Emma cried, and Regina's eyes widened as she got out of bed hurriedly, already reaching for the closest thing to throw over her tank top.

"What?" the brunette asked, all the breath knocked out of her, and her mind spun a mile a minute, hearing her best friend try to keep it together, sounding so close to completely falling apart.

"He packed up all his things, there's nothing left in his room. And, and he just pulled out of the driveway. I think, I think he's leaving town. I don't know what to do," Emma whimpered, and Regina threw on a pair of jeans on her floor as she threw her hair into a messy ponytail, grabbing her keys on her nightstand, already flying down the stairs.

"He's, he's leaving, he's leaving me," Emma sobbed into the phone, and Regina's heart beat out of her chest the fastest it ever had. She flew down the hallway to her front door, slamming it closed quickly along the way, jumping into her front seat at a rapid pace.

"I'm leaving right now… It's okay, Emma, I promise. It's going to be okay," Regina breathed into the phone before hanging up, starting the car, trying to get her hands to stop shaking violently. Regina pulled out of her drive as fast as she'd woken up, putting her foot on the gas in an unfashionable way.

Her heart was already breaking, her palms were sweaty, and she was one hundred percent sure she would be sick in minutes. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew what wouldn't.

There was absolutely no way Robin Locksley was leaving Storybrooke.

….

Robin rubbed at his eyes as the tears kept on rolling, never imagining anything in his life would hurt as much as this did. He was in love with Regina Mills. And that was why he needed to do this. He couldn't be the one to hold her back. He couldn't be the one she ruined her entire life for.

So he would ruin his. It would be the hardest decision of his life, but knowing Regina would have a better chance? He knew in the end, he would be able to look back and be okay with what he did.

Maybe not the way he did it, but what he did.

Robin looked around his bare bedroom one last time, giving the gray-blue walls a pat. Storybrooke was where he found himself. It's where he reconnected with his little sister, where he decided to take music seriously rather than hide it, it's where he fell in love.

When he had come to the Maine small town, he never expected it would impact his life the way it did. He had dreaded coming here, leaving his best friend back halfway across the world, leaving everything he'd ever known. But then he met Regina his first day to town, and ever since, he'd never complained.

Robin let out an emotional sigh as he walked out of the room, tiptoeing down the stairs. The sun had just started rising, and in the darkness, he had already put all his things into the back of his truck. Originally, he had packed for Belmont, Regina helped him, and the lie he'd been carrying for months now slowly killed him inside.

Regina got into Belmont, she had a chance. But him? He didn't get accepted, it was too late for him. He'd chosen her over his dreams long ago, and now wouldn't be any different. Now, he was choosing her dreams over his. He just hoped she would see it that way.

Robin looked around the house one last time, tears in his red, puffy eyes threatening to spill over. He didn't want to leave, he never wanted to do this to his parents, to Emma. But this was something that had to be done, and if he didn't do it now, he knew he'd never be strong enough to fathom the idea again.

Robin took a deep breath as he made his way past the front door, closing it as silently as he opened it. He made his way to his truck, jumping in the front seat in the matter of seconds, trying not to lose his nerve. He had to do this. For Regina… Always for Regina.

Robin put his hands on the steering wheel and backed out of his home, giving one more look towards the house before making his way down the street, the voices in the back of his head enough music for the ride.

If he had looked up to the second floor, if he looked at the large window in the front, he would have seen Emma crying as he backed out of the drive. He would have seen her shaking hands pull the phone to her face, and maybe, maybe he would have turned back around.

…

Regina was trying not to have a panic attack as she drove straight to the town line, already feeling the tears coming. How could he do this? How could he just skip town? How could he leave without telling her? Without telling anyone? She was going to kill him.

Regina's eyes widened when she saw Robin's truck stopped at the town line, Robin leaning against the driver's door, his arms crossed against his chest. He was staring at the ground with such intensity it made her shiver, but then all the stress and anxiety and hurt he put her through in the last fifteen minutes turned into hot, burning rage.

Regina stopped her car behind his truck, getting out with a slam of her door, and Robin looked up when he saw her, heading towards him with anger he'd never seen before.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!" Regina screamed as she started making her way towards him, and Robin stood up straight, immediately feeling guilty at seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Regina," Robin tried, but Regina shook her head as she stood in front of him, not wanting to hear any of it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Are you freaking kidding me, Robin?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina shouted at him nonstop, and Robin ran his hand through his hair as Regina continued letting everything off her chest.

"What in your right mind made you think that skipping town is a good idea?! You insufferable, lowlife, pathetic jerk! So what? If I never showed up you would be on your way to god knows where right now?! You better tell me what the hell is going on right now, Robin!" Regina exclaimed roughly, the tears already falling down her face. Robin sighed, not knowing what to say.

Regina scoffed in shock when he remained silent, and she shoved him, pressing her hands strongly to his chest, making him stumble back. Robin knew he deserved it, he deserved everything she was about to explode on him, but it hurt so much, knowing that he was hurting her as much as he was hurting himself.

"We're going to Belmont together! We're, we're going to start a life together! What, did you just wake up this morning and think, oh, I'll just throw three years together out the window because I feel like it? I swear to god, Robin, I am going to kick your ass so hard you'll wish you were never born!"

"We leave in two weeks! We, we are going to live out our dreams together! You jackass, you don't get to scare me like this! You can't just drive out of town with all your things and expect me not to-"

"I didn't get in!" Robin screamed at last, and Regina stopped, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't get in, Regina! I didn't get into Belmont!" Robin shouted so loud she was sure the whole town heard it, and Regina's eyes widened with a whole new type of rage.

"What do you mean you didn't get in?" Regina asked in disbelief, and Robin chuckled darkly as he shook his head, glaring at her.

"I didn't get in, Regina. You really think they would've let me back in after what I pulled last year? I chose you, and I will always choose you, so that is exactly what I'm doing right now!" Robin answered, and a look of betrayal settled on Regina's face.

"You, you lied to me?! You lied to me! You told me you got accepted, you told me we'd be able to finally start our lives together! I spent the whole summer thinking that this would finally be our time, and here you go and try to burn it down the second things get hard! How could you do this to me?!" Regina shouted, her heart already breaking in her chest. Robin smiled maliciously and tried to remember he was doing this for her.

"Oh, cut it out, Regina! We both know I don't have what it takes to make it out there! Even if I did take that scholarship to Belmont I still wouldn't! I am not made for that kind of life, but you are, and I will not let you throw away your future just because I don't have one," Robin shook his head determinedly, and Regina tried to stay rational as the love of her life tried to walk out on her.

"No, stop it. You're just wrapped up in self pity. You're just… Robin, Belmont isn't the only way to get to where we want to be. You still have a chance, you always will. You don't just run when things get tough, you stay and you fight tooth and nail for what you want, for the ones you love. You may have given up on yourself, but I never will."

"You don't understand, I'm not good enough! I didn't get into any other college I applied to, and now I have no idea what the bloody hell I'm supposed to be doing with my life! I thought music was everything, but it turns out you are, and as much as I love you, I hate you even more," Robin breathed out, and Regina froze, her jaw dropping at his ridiculous words.

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed, too in shock to do anything else. Robin tried not to kick his truck as he let it all out, no longer having the capability to hold it in.

"You did this to me! You gave me hope when there was none, when I was fine with giving up! Well, it's three years later, Regina, and it's too late to go back! It's too late to turn around and it's too late to find something new. I am never going to be anything close to who I thought I would be, and you got my hopes up. Let me tell you, Love, this is the real world now, and love doesn't solve every problem anymore. Love doesn't even exist once we cross this town line!"

"Did someone say something to you? That has to be it, because the Robin I know would never say those things, and he would not be choosing to drive away from his problems. The Robin Locksley I know isn't a coward… what happened? Who said something to you?" Regina interrogated him, trying to look him in the eyes, but he kept moving his head, his body as moving as his mental state.

"Nobody said anything, I've just realized how utterly stupid this whole thing is," Robin sighed, running his hand across his face. Regina took a step back at his words, more tears in her eyes than ever, her bottom lip trembling.

"Us, or you running out on me?" Regina asked with a glare of her own, and Robin stopped to finally look at her. She was an absolute mess, but god, she was his mess. His beautiful, crazy, talented mess. And he couldn't get in the way of someone who was born to shine.

"I love you," Robin whispered to her, reaching for her hand, and Regina bit her lip as she sniffled.

"Then don't do this. Don't leave me," Regina whimpered, and Robin pulled her into his arms, hers going around his neck out of instinct, his finding her middle.

Regina dug her face into the crook of his neck as he held onto her tightly. She gripped his leather jacket with all her might, knowing that if she let go, he wouldn't be there the next morning. Robin ran his hands through her hair, running soothing circles over her back all the while, and it helped. For a little bit, until he pulled away, and Regina already knew she was losing her entire world.

"I love you… and that's why I have to do this," Robin choked out, the emotion rising in his voice. Regina let a small cry escape her lips as Robin cupped her face in his hands, and she shook her head, grabbing his wrists, not ready to say goodbye.

"We can get through this, I promise. I, I'll go to Belmont, and you can find a job down in Nashville, we can play gigs, we can, we can get through this," Regina cried, unstable, and Robin's tears fell once again, hearing her voice shaking.

"I won't be the one who holds you back. I love you too much to ever do something so evil to you," Robin whispered, but Regina pushed him away with rage as she wiped away her tears.

"No… no. You don't get to end this. You don't get to call quits, not when you wouldn't let me. I believe in you, you're just scared! We're going to be okay, I promise, Robin, just come back home with me, and we'll figure out the rest from there," Regina tried to stop him, and for a moment, a brief, short moment, Robin considered taking her up on the offer.

But he just couldn't.

"If I stay, I could never look you in your eyes the same… I need to leave, Regina, I can't stay here. I just… I just can't," Robin bit the inside of his cheek, and Regina started laughing uncontrollably as she ran her hands through her hair, breaking down.

"So you're just going to start a whole new life down in Nashville? Robin, if you feel like you're lost now, if you feel hopeless now, I can promise you when you cross that town line, you will fall to the ground on your knees with how you will feel after. I can't let you do this, I won't let you do this!" Regina exclaimed, and Robin felt all the tension slip back into the air, almost as if it had never disappeared.

"I am leaving whether you like it or not! You can't control me, you can't just decide my life for me! You can't promise me anything, but let me promise you this! You should understand _why _I'm doing this, because if you love me anywhere near how I love you, you would do the same exact thing if you were in my position!" Robin yelled roughly, and Regina grinned with a malicious chuckle.

"I wouldn't run away like some scared little kid! I am not a coward like you! I would fight until I couldn't anymore, I would fight until I knew for sure there was absolutely no chance! You're just giving up like some sad, pathetic boy, and if this is the person you truly are, then maybe you should just leave! If you were to stick around, I'd be sick every time I'd look at you, because this is _not _the person I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Just admit it, Robin! You want out of this relationship, and you thought this was the easiest way to not get hurt. Well, guess what? I'm hurt, you're hurt, your little sister? My best friend? You're leaving your whole life, Robin, not only me or your damn fears! Grow up and be the man I know you are! It isn't too late!" Regina breathed with rigidity in her voice, and Robin didn't know how they got where they were now.

"But it is, Regina! It is too late! I am no one, and you are someone, and you were right from the beginning! We should have never even been together in the first place, and look where it got us!" Robin panted as his words exploded out of him, but Regina wasn't ready to back down without a fight.

She wasn't ready to back down at all.

"We didn't fit on paper, Robin! You wrote down our names and when you looked at it, we didn't work, but we proved this whole damn town wrong! And you're about to tell me what? It was all for nothing? The past 45 months? Tell me that I've been a lovesick fool, tell me it all comes down to this! Tell me that you're walking out on me, just so I know what I'm dealing with here!"

"I'm walking out on you, okay?! Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, but I will not take you down this rabbit hole my life has turned into! So I am running, and I am running as far as I can! And I'm never coming back! So yes, I'm a coward, but I'm the same damn coward you need to forget about before it turns any worse!" Robin knew he was being a jackass, he knew there was absolutely no way he could come back from this even if he wanted to, even if he tried, and as he watched his girlfriend ball her eyes out in front of him, he shook his head at the monster he'd become.

"I need to forget about it?! Which part, Robin? The one where you tried for five months to get me to even consider the thought of us together, the whole year we spent in secrecy, or the last two when you promised you wouldn't go anywhere?! Which would you like me to forget, because apparently what you're so determined on leaving is more than anything else either of us will experience in three lifetimes! And you just want me to throw it away! You're going to forget about me the minute you leave town, how do you think that makes me feel?!"

"I wish we never met!" Robin screeched at the top of his lungs, and Regina was sure she stopped breathing.

"You don't mean that," Regina shook her head, making fists at her sides, and when Robin didn't object, she swallowed down the sobs her body was dying to let out.

"I'm going to forget about you. I will, one day, and when that day comes, you'll realize that you will too… it's not like we're Romeo and Juliet, for crying out loud! Do you really think that our love could be like that?! We're two teenagers who don't even know what they want!"

"I want you!" Regina screamed louder than ever before, and Robin's jaw tightened quickly.

"Anyone else would understand, Regina. I swear to god, anyone else would understand why I'm doing this, you're just too proud to let it hit you… let me go. You need to let me go," Robin exhaled deeply, and Regina's whole body shook with fear once she realized that he really was going to leave.

"If you leave," Regina started, but her voice caught in her throat as a cry threatened to leave her. Robin looked at her in as much pain as she was, hating seeing her like that.

"If you leave, there will never be an us again. If you leave… if you leave, you can't come back," Regina whispered, looking him in the eyes for long, dreadful moments.

Robin and Regina stood still in silence for what seemed like hours before Robin gave her one last tearful look, walking back to his truck without another word. Regina watched him get into his truck, shutting the door gently, starting the engine, ripping apart every page of their story in the process.

Regina watched as he waited a few seconds before driving away, crossing townline as fast as he had entered, years ago. Regina kept her eyes on him until she couldn't, until his navy blue truck disappeared down the road, and with the only strength left she could muster, she hauled herself to her car. She shut the door, and as when she heard the slam against her body, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She screamed in pain as she clawed at her chest, sobbing into the darkness of her own loneliness.

He left.

Robin left Storybrooke.

And he was never coming back.

…

Regina opened the Locksley's front door with the ease and gentleness of a ballerina, closing it behind her almost silently. She turned when she heard someone in the living room, and there was Emma, balling her eyes out on the couch, looking straight out the window before looking towards her best friend.

When the blonde saw the mascara running down her best friend's face, the heartbroken facial expression she wore, the shaking of her hands and body all over, she knew Robin was gone.

"Regina.." Emma sighed, and as soon as she heard her name, the brunette broke all over again, enough tears escaping her to fill the whole house. Regina went to Emma and died in her arms, letting herself sob over the love of her life that was officially lost to her.

"Robin's… gone," Regina choked out, holding onto Emma as if her life depended on it, and the two girls sat there the whole day, mourning over the loss of the one person they both loved the most.

Helen and Robert came down the stairs when they heard Regina's sobs, rushing down the stairs quickly. They stopped in the living room when they saw their girls curled up on the couch, only a big mess of emotions to be found there.

"Oh my god, girls, what's wrong?" Helen asked hurriedly as she made their way over to them. Robert looked around, clearly uncomfortable and confused as ever, taking a few steps towards the stairs.

"I'll get Robin," Robert tried, not understanding what was going on, and it alarmed everyone in the room when Regina started laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't bother," Regina laughed hysterically, crying waterfalls at the same time, "he's probably halfway to Tennessee by now… you can't bring someone back who never wanted to stay in the first place."

"What?" Helen asked, shock lacing her voice, and Regina gave one last sarcastic smile before she collapsed back into Emma, letting her sadness take over for one final time.

"Robin's gone… and he's never coming back."


End file.
